Unspoken Boundaries
by ricky17744
Summary: Michonne spots Rick flirting with Jessie at Deanna's party, will she find the courage to express her feelings before it's too late? WARNING this story contains graphic smut, story will evolve in time. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter One

Michonne had shrugged off the thought at first. It was too much for her to comprehend, too much for her to digest.

It had started at Deanna's party. A wave, a smile followed by the undeniable gaze of pure male lust. This woman was blonde, petite, she seemed to ease through the crowd of people with an elegance and grace that Michonne was envious of.

She was standing by Rick. They were talking now, the conversation was light and breezy, words flowing as easily as the wine that had been poured for them moments before. This was a different Rick Michonne was watching. The cracks were slowly starting to appear already though, the facade Rick was pulling was only fooling himself. Michonne knew him better than that.

When he laughed the sound cut through her like a sharp blade poking from inside. She felt a feeling develop in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she would never admit to herself.

In all her time with Rick she had been the only one to make that sound he made now. A quick chuckle with that boyish smile, the shy grin which always followed as he looked to the ground.

He was enjoying himself it seemed and with a stranger. Not too long ago Rick was debating on whether or not him and his people should come here. He had argued with Michonne about trust and the consequences that came with it.

Michonne had remembered the look he had given when everyone had agreed with her, his face portrayed worry, uncertainty and denial. It seemed back then Rick would never let his guard down, yet here he was sipping wine and making small talk with one of the married town residents.

She watched the moment unfold before her like a magician revealing a hidden secret. She watched as this blonde passed Rick's daughter back to him. She watched as her arm skimmed his, as her hair brushed his cheek. The look portrayed within those electric blue eyes as he gazed, penetrating and dominant, unraveling her secrets.

As soon as their eyes met Rick lent in. His cheek to her cheek, a smooth brush of prickly stubble against her skin. Jessie felt the fullness of his lower lip, like a school boy on heat, tenderly kiss her cheek.

Michonne could tell it had shocked Jessie as much as it had shocked her. She stared at the floor, bewildered but intrigued all the same. She met his eyes and stepped away, a coy smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

Rick watched the sway of Jessie's hips and the curve of her ass as she walked back to join the party. Michonne remembered a time when his eyes were permanently glued to her whenever she walked away. She had caught him too many times to count. His eyes would always flicker upwards, a harsh movement, overcompensating for his embarrassment.

Michonne would silently grin to herself every time. She secretly enjoyed the attention and had always wanted more but never knew if she was pushing unspoken boundaries.

She thought about all the chances they had had. All the run opportunities and silence between them. So much was said without words but nether one of them had the courage to take the next step. To push further until the reality was one that they both wanted, that they both craved.

It seemed it was all too late. The night was over for Michonne. She grabbed her jacket and left the party without a word spoken, before the bitter sting of fresh, salty tears started to flow, staining her dark cheeks wet.

This night had been a constant source of pain for Michonne. She knew Rick had moved on from his wife and sadly not with her. There were so many questions prodding her mind, so many thoughts ebbing their way to the surface.

She couldn't confide in anyone. Maybe Carol but she was too close to Rick, surly she would tell him her intentions? Michonne knew the answer but didn't want to admit it.

She knew she had to confront Rick, to tell him her feelings before it was too late, before the time passed. These feelings were eating away at her soul, demanding her attention and his acceptance. She needed his answer and now.

The front door clicked open to the home she shared with Rick, Carol, Carl and Judith. He stood before her, his jacket wet with rain.

"Glenn said he saw you leave, I wanted to check you were ok?"

The sincere gesture was enough to tip Michonne over the edge, she didn't want his kindness.

"I'm fine" She hissed. Taking a sip from the cool glass of water she held firm in her hand.

Rick took a seat on the sofa next to his friend. "It was getting crowded in there anyway, parties were never my thing" he offered.

Michonne swallowed another sip of water, her eyes fixated ahead of her, anything to avoid his gaze.

"You looked pretty comfortable with Jessie" The words had left her mouth before she had a chance to dissect their meaning. The words rolled off her tongue too freely, laced with a bitterness she had desperately been trying to hide.

Oh how she regretted drinking so much red wine.

Rick adverted his gaze and looked to the floor. He shifted in his seat as Michonne felt the embarrassment wash over her. She was too old for jealously, too wise and when did a man ever cause her to feel such raw emotion before? Too feel like an insecure teenager all over again.

"She has been kind to me" Rick concluded. "She seems to put me at ease"

Michonne could feel the bubble of emotion pooling at the back of her throat. She was not going to cry, not here, not in front of Rick. She wanted to be happy for him, she really did. He had met a woman, someone who could help diminish the ache he still had for Lori, help heal old wounds and build a live worth living.

When Michonne looked up to find his eyes they were already on her, devouring her with just a look. Searching for something Michonne could not quite put her finger on.

There was nothing now but silence between them as they stared, ocean colliding with the darkest brown. Rick looked caring but something sinister would flash upon his face now and again, as real as the dark circles and tell tale wrinkles under his eyes.

Michonne knew the things he had done, she knew him better than anyone. So much would go unsaid between them but so much was conveyed with just a look that it overwhelmed Rick at times.

He had never felt that with lori, silence was never an option with her, but with Michonne she could always read him with just a look and she was always right.

Rick had never been good with women. It had shocked him when Lori had agreed to marry him the way she did. He always seemed awkward, shy and aloof. Unsure of himself when it came to the opposite sex. He tired to read between the lines, to look for the signs that magazines and TV always went on about. The truth was he could never tell.

But he was trying, trying wholeheartedly to figure out his friend and by looking at her now he was sure there was a hope in her eyes that he too had felt all those months on the road together.

Back at the prison all this time ago, Michonne had definitely caught Rick's eye. She was tall, Strong, capable with a hint of playfulness that just sent his mind into overdrive. When he had turned back that day to find her and Carl battling over a chocolate bar, her long legs gracefully edging along the rail tracks, so carefully so she didn't full off. The way she had tired to cheat followed by the smile she had honestly achieved from his son, the smile Rick thought he would never see again.

Her body was as strong as his, he was sure of it, yet her femininity was always there and whenever he watched her from a distance he found his eyes roaming lustfully over her body. The curve of her waist, the thickness of her thighs and the plump pout of her lips would send an electric spark of blood pooling between his legs.

One day when they were loading up the car after a run she had bent over to pick up a bag of supplies right in front of him. It took Rick all the will he had to stop himself from burying his face in her ass and once at the prison he had to lock himself in the shower room to relive himself.

Those thoughts had felt wrong. His wife had just died and yet here he was thinking of another women he had only known for a few months. He had fought to keep his feelings in check, to fight the urges of temptation and tell himself that it was only because he had gone so long without sex. But it wasn't just sex for Rick. Just touching someone else, being held and to hold were things he not only craved but needed as much as the air he breathed.

Being the leader was a role for someone who was strong, dependable, but when did he ever get to let his guard down? To unwind and let the weight of this world off his shoulders if only for a moment? It seemed he could now and as he searched Michonne's face he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Michonne bit her lip, the alcohol clouding her mind like a thick smoke. She needed to give Rick the green light, she knew it was now or never. To hell with it she thought. Everything they had been through just to be sitting here now, so what if Rick didn't feel the same way as she did, she needed to know the answer.

Her eyes darted to his mouth, then followed the buttons on his shirt to his waist and then lower to his crotch. They rested there until she could feel the burn of Rick's stare at the back of her head, she knew he was blushing and she wanted to see.

Her eyes flew back up to his and she could see for the first time Rick's true intentions. His eyes were hazed, pupils dilated in the same way she had seen before when he had been caught staring none too discretely.

She licked her lips, then entwined her fingers with his bringing his hand to her mouth. She kissed the tips of his rough fingers never breaking eye contact once. She felt his breathing hitch as she sucked in a finger and swirled her tongue over the digit.

Rick could feel the pressure erupt between his thighs. He was already so embarrassingly hard and he wanted Michonne so badly is hurt. The strain of his erection against his now too tight jeans was enough to cloud his judgement.

The feelings of lust and bitter-sweet animalistic desire came flooding over him like a wave of intense pleasure. He grabbed Michonne's hips and pulled hard until she jolted with surprise astride him. He fumbled with her belt buckle, clumsily undoing it and discarding it on the floor. He then got to work on her jeans, tugging impatiently at the button until it came undone.

He needed friction and soon, his cock was painfully throbbing. The excitement of this moment was overwhelming him and soon he was spreading her thick, jean-clad thighs and dry humping the material between her legs. Michonne let out a moan as she laid back against the sofa. Rick rested his head on her shoulder as he undid the button on his jeans allowing his erection to spring proudly free.

God he wanted to fuck her so bad, to have her here and now would be like heaven.

His hips were moving as quick as his fumbling hands, desperately trying to remove her jeans.

"Rick...Michonne panted...Rick...slow down, there's no rush"

She cupped his face in her hands as she steadied her breathing.

She looked into his lust filled eyes "What if someone comes home from the party, we should go upstairs"

Rick could only nod as Michonne took his hand and led him up the staircase to her room.

Once inside Michonne watched as Rick followed and she could now clearly see his bobbing erection, thick, long and swollen red.

"That thing looks like it aches" She smirked, licking her lips and kneeling down in front of him. She took him in her mouth, swirling her lips and tongue around the tip in such a way that Rick couldn't help but moan.

"Arh...God Michonne" The feeling of her wet mouth felt so good Rick could already feel the steady build of pressure as his balls tensed. Michonne could sense this so she retreated and nipped at his inner thigh instead, tasting and teasing until she reached his balls.

She licked his balls so deliciously slowly, lapping with her tongue until his legs were shaking.

"Get on the bed" Michonne ordered. She helped take of his shirt then his jeans, sliding them down over his strong thighs. Rick now laid naked, sprawled out on the bed with Michonne's head inches from his cock.

She began her teasing again, sliding her tongue up and down his shaft, reaching the head and tasting him now and then as she aloud his length entrance into her mouth.

It was taking Rick all he had not to grab her hair and pull her down so she took all of him in, the feeling was like nothing he had experienced. The way she cupped his balls, stroked his cock then licked. Up and down, agonizingly slowly until he was left wanting more and more, leaving his cock aching for release.

"Michonne...please" he begged through pants. He was grunting, a low throaty sound that made Michonne even wetter. She loved hearing a man moan, especially Rick. But the teasing wasn't other yet, she wanted him so worked up. She wanted to make his body ache for her, need her the way she needed him.

"Tell me what you want Rick" Michonne asked, looking up at him. He truly was a beautiful man. His body was muscular with natural strength, his dark hair a tangled mess and his eyes! Even in the low lit room they shone through the darkness, a blue that would never fade.

The truth was Rick was never a talker in bed. Even with Lori he had always concentrated on her pleasure and nothing else. Whenever she and gone down on him he always controlled his response, telling her exactly when he was about to come so she could pull away just in time.

He didn't feel those restrictions with Michonne. Her dark eyes were wild, her gaze intense and hungry. Rick could tell she was enjoying this as much as he was.

His boundaries were slowly fading away, he felt so comfortable with Michonne and he would do anything for her.

"Well?' She asked again "What do you like?" Rick cleared his throat, she had stopped sucking and licking and god he wanted her to continue.

"I like to be licked here" his voice a breathy whisper. He showed her with his fingers, the thick vein protruding from the underside of his shaft. Michonne smiled her teeth illuminating in the darkness. "Like this?" She ran her tongue along the sweet stop, sliding slowly up to the head and lapped at the slit feeling the sticky wetness that had began to pool there.

Rick closed his eyes and spread his legs a little wider, the feeling was driving him crazy. Michonne took that as an invitation to lick his balls again, gently lapping slowly up and down until she could feel the pre-cum oozing from his cock as she pumped him in her hand.

She was suddenly stopped by Rick's hand over hers, she looked up to see him puffing and panting. "I'm not gonna last much longer" he confessed. "I need to fuck you"

Michonne didn't give him anymore time to protest, she descended on him with passion. His cock filling every inch of her mouth as she sucked and licked, her hand working him faster and faster until his words were replaced by the sweet sound of him climaxing. "Arhhh, oh god...Oh I'm coming, baby I'm coming!"

Michonne watched as thick spurts of white cum shot into the air, landing in spots along his abdomen and thighs. She then licked the tip to taste the last few drops, cleaning him off with her mouth.

Rick lay on the bed in silence, the only sound was his rough breathing and heaving chest. He let out a genuine laugh. "My God" he panted "

Michonne came to rest beside him and their eyes met. Suddenly her lips were on his and Rick could taste himself in her mouth, a salty tang mixed with desire.

Rick pulled back "This ain't fair. I'm laying here completely naked and your still dressed" he said sternly.

"Well now we got the first one out the way" She said playfully, her eyes looming over his cum stained stomach. Rick felt himself blush as he watched Michonne pull her tank top up over her head revealing an ivory bar that only empathized the dark mocha colour of her skin.

In the low lit room her skin glistened as the light from the street lamps outside cast her body in an alluring glow. Rick watched mesmerized as she stepped out of her jeans, her button still undone from his previous attempt.

She now stood before him in her underwear and Rick couldn't take the teasing any longer. "Take em off" he barked. Michonne did as she was told, un-clipping her bar and allowing it to fall to the floor, followed by her white thong. Her generous breasts bounced as they were removed, the flesh inviting and firm.

Rick pulled her to him, he needed to taste her. He cupped a breast in his hand and played with it until her dark nipple hardened under his touch. He sensuously kissed and sucked her nipple, squeezing the other breast carefully in his hand.

Michonne arched her back in ecstasy, her body felt on fire, a thousand nerve endings alighting in unison as she focused on his hands. Soon they were traveling down her sides to her stomach as he deeply kissed her mouth, relishing in the feeling of his lips on hers. He was a slow, sensual kisser, taking his time to taste her, his tongue exploring hers with passion.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to touch this" he exclaimed his hands resting firmly on her round ass.

"I know" Michonne confessed "You look at it enough"

Rick blushed then gave her ass a light slap sending sparks of prickly heat along the swollen skin. Michonne moaned. "I want you to sit on my face" Rick's breath was hot in her ear as he whispered. "I need to taste your pussy, I want this beautiful ass in my face"

His words were causing a tingling sensation down below as Michonne grew wetter at the thought. She watched as he lay back down and motioned for her to obey his wish. She steadied herself above his face, inches away from his mouth. Rick's hands were still firmly gripped on her ass as he guided her pussy to his tongue, lapping and tasting her until she was moaning his name.

She looked down and noticed his cock had sprung back to life again, pre -cum already coating the tip in a wet sheen. She could feel her juices flowing freely down her thighs as his tongue darted in and out her body, then circling her clit so gently that she shuddered in pleasure.

"so wet" Rick said. "You taste so good" Michonne was getting close now, she started rocking herself rhythmically over his mouth, the combination of his stubble and wet tongue was driving her absolutely crazy.

She reached out for his aching cock and started to tug. Rick moaned into her pussy and the sensation was enough to push Michonne over the edge. She sat up straight, her body a glistening map of curves as she ground down harder onto Rick's face. She was moving now, her thighs shaking as Rick grabbed her ass to steady her and he squeezed hard.

"Oh...Rrrriiiiccck!" She cried out in ecstasy as she came hard feeling her juices overflow all over Rick's face and down her thighs. She collapsed in a heap at Rick's side, trying to catch her breath but he didn't allow her too long, he was holding her ankles, spreading her wide and gazing at her naked form. Her pussy was slick with her womanly juices, her full breasts heaving up and down as she gasped for breath. The sight was over exciting him, he had to have her now.

"Spread your legs wider" he demanded. Michonne grabbed her ankles and yanked her legs up giving Rick permission to enter her body. She looked so vulnerable, her pussy was so wet now and the juices were running from her slit down her ass and thighs enticing Rick's cock. She ached for him to be inside her, she was delirious with want and need and Rick could tell because he wanted her just as bad.

Rick held his throbbing cock in his hand as he guided himself to her entrance. He teased her by running the tip along her clit, gently rubbing himself, coating the head in her juices. "Please" she moaned "Fuck me, oh God Rick please"

He didn't need to be asked twice, the testosterone was coursing through his veins, his balls were wound as tight as a spring, his cock coated in pre-cum, he slammed inside of Michonne with such force that she cried out in a pleasurable pain that only made him harder.

The feeling of her tight walls gripping him as he pushed inside was so good he had to stop to regain control. God it had been so long he thought.

"It's ok Rick, I can take it" He heard Michonne say. Truth was he knew she could take it, he just wasn't sure he could.

"g- give me a minute" he stuttered, resting between her legs.

"Everything ok?" Michonne asked through her heavy breathing. "God yes" Rick answered "I'm just a bit...too...erh.."

"Horny" Michonne finished, smiling as she met his eyes.

Rick smirked then started to move, his thrusts were light at first, timid, but then he picked up the pace driving into Michonne so hard her head hit the head-board behind her.

"Oh yeeessss"

Rick now held her under her knees, yanking her legs up high to his waist so he could penetrate deeper still. His rhythm was punishing and brutal, every bit of pent up frustration came flooding out of his body and into hers in waves of intense pleasure.

Every muscle ached as he arched his back and drove in deeper still, enjoying the sound of their bodies meeting. The slip-sliding of his cock driving in and out of her slick pussy and the sound of his balls slapping her ass as he picked up the pace, his thrusts getter harder, quicker until one final noise from Michonne was all it took. He tired to hold back, thoughts of pregnancy and the fact he wasn't wearing a condom crossed his mind momentarily, until the feeling over took him. It had been so long, he couldn't stop himself even if he tired. He came harder than ever, moaning in grunts and whimpers until he was spent, his body exhausted and used atop Michonne's.

They both lay there exhausted and satisfied, their heavy breathing cutting through the silence. Rick pulled out as he felt himself grow soft. He could have laid inside Michonne forever, but the reality of their situation now flooded his mind as he sat up on the bed, ashamed.

"Shit" he whispered.

Michonne was quick to respond. "What's wrong" she asked confused.

"We didn't wear protection, you trusted me to pull out. I'm sorry...I couldn't" His voice was barley audible.

Michonne sighed. "We are both to blame for that" she said. She took his face in her hands and tilted his head so he was facing her.

"You don't regret this, do you?" she asked.

"No" he replied softly. "How could I ever regret this"


	2. Chapter 2

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 2

Michonne had woken the next morning after Deanna's party to an empty bed, her head thumping from red wine.

She almost had to convince herself that the night had happened at all. That she hadn't just in fact awoken from one of the most intense, realistic dreams of her life. That Rick Grimes hadn't shared her bed, that the whole thing was just some drawn out fantasy from the result of too much alcohol.

The taste in her mouth told her otherwise. She could still taste him, still feel his lips on hers, possessive and demanding, yet soft and gentle.

Michonne wiped the sleep from her eyes, realising she was still naked. The soft sheets were like silk against her skin, pure luxury after months on the road.

When she finally emerged from her room the house was quiet and still. The living room was empty. She had half expected to see Carol bouncing Judith on her knee while Carl sat and ate another bowl of cereal, but no one was there.

The sound of the kettle hissing was far too loud for her fragile mind to handle. The haze of her hangover would pass in time, she hoped with all her heart that this feeling of uncertainty would pass with it.

Had Rick regretted last nights events? She now realised things would never be the same between them again. They had taken bold steps and crossed the line into new, unknown territory.

The truth was Michonne wasn't sure if they could adapt to this change. She wasn't sure if Rick was even ready for a new relationship, or even if she was. Flashbacks of the previous night lit up her mind like an electric shock, awakening her senses.

The way Rick had moaned into her ear, the way he had held her, the way he looked above her as he moved with confidence, each thrust bringing him closer to release.

His eyes were focussed on her the whole time. They darted from her eyes to her mouth, her breasts to her pussy. She could sense the need in his movements, the urgent pace of his penetration as he rocked inside her, it had felt amazing.

Now she was left feeling indifferent and alone. Where was Rick? The clash of plates in the kitchen sharply interrupted her thoughts, she moved toward the unwelcome noise in search of the culprit.

Rick stood facing the sink, his bare back tanned and toned, his jeans hanging loosely around his slender waist as he washed the dishes.

"I didn't know you were a domestic Goddess" Michonne said playfully, breaking the silence.

Rick turned his head to face her, his eyes looked heavy, tired, he seemed different somehow.

He smirked, baring teeth. "I'm a Jack of all trades" he said returning to the dishes.

"Where is everyone?" Michonne asked.

"Deanna's holdin' some sorta fair, there's prizes and games. Carol's taken Judith and Carl. We were all gonna go but I didn't want to wake you"

Michonne ran a hand over her face as she replied "I wouldn't have cared if you woke me"

"I know" Rick said as he finished cleaning the last dish.

"Is this so you could get me alone again officer" Michonne purred.

Rick didn't answer at first. He left her words hanging in the air as her foot delicately traced patterns on the kitchen tiles.

"Something like that" he finally muttered.

"Rick we need to talk about last night" Michonne said firmly, crossing her arms defensively.

He turned, throwing the used tea towel on the kitchen work top. He now faced her as he placed his hands behide him, steadying himself on the counter. He looked indifferent, did he feel just as hungover as she did? Truth was they had both woken up feeling worse than this. Days on the road and endless encounters with walkers had contributed to worse headaches, Michonne was starting to think that red wine was the winner though.

She watched as Rick looked to the ground, he shifted his hips to allow more weight on his left leg, his bare chest rippled with strength.

"I'm not very good at this" Rick said quietly, still gazing at the floor.

Michonne knew Rick wasn't much of a talker, especially when it came to his feelings. It felt awkward between them now, the air was thick and heavy. Michonne's heart was thumping in her chest, while the butterflies danced in her stomach.

She was about to speak, words forming on the tip of her tongue just as Rick found his voice, a harsh, frustrated noise that worried Michonne to the core.

"Shit..." He blurted out

Why couldn't he just tell her what he was thinking?

"Rick what are we doing?" Michonne asked.

He didn't know what they were doing or where they were going, but he knew that Michonne needed to know where she stood.

"I don't know" Rick answered pathetically. It was all he could muster, the dull ache of his hangover still playing heavily on his mind.

For Rick last night had been a revelation. It had woken him up, brought out a side to him that he didn't know existed, a side which oddly reminded him of his days at the prison. After Lori died he had found it impossible to make rational decisions. He found himself lost, broken. His body was like a dead piece of meat, a reflection of his fractured mind and wounded soul.

Nothing had hit him harder than losing Lori and his mental state had always cruelly reminded him of that fact. He had found day to day living more than a struggle. The only reason he pulled his lifeless body of his prison bunk each day was because of his son and daughter, no one else even came close.

Until Michonne.

The woman who had arrived on horseback, a warrior, strong and brave. She hadn't judged him when he told her about his special visions, she had only understood. "It happens" Was all she had said, so casually that his whole body breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't alone after all.

She was like a breath of fresh air, intoxicating like newly cut grass, always by his side, whether he was right or wrong.

Rick had tired so hard to return the favor. To protect her, look out for her as she did for him and his children. The fact was Michonne didn't need protecting, never did. Whenever Rick showed any signs of worry she simply pulled away.

It was frustrating to say the least. Rick could never make her out. He could sense her kind nature though the moment he met her. So much was said with just her eyes that Rick wondered if she ever needed a voice at all. They were like dark caves, mysterious and deep. Rick always found something new whenever he looked into their depths, it had excited him more than he cared to admit.

When she had finally spoke her voice was soft and reassuring. She had chosen her words carefully, only speaking when she had something truly valuable to say. It was what Rick most enjoyed about her. He respected her. He trusted her.

Had he been ready for this though? He thought back briefly to Deanna's party and Jessie.

She had stood with his daughter on her womanly hip, an intimate, loving hold. That image was still clear in his mind as he remembered the feeling it had given him. He was reminded of Lori and how when Carl was ten months old she would scoop him up into her arms with natural grace, rocking him on her hip as she moved around the house.

He was bitterly reminded of the fact his children had lost their mother and no matter what he did he could never replace that role. Something had stirred within him that night. A raw, emotional desire for belonging, normality and Jessie was the woman in his sights.

He knew she was married but he didn't care either way. This new world brought new rules whether these people accepted it or not. He would never have survived this long without taking what he wanted, what he needed.

In that moment he had needed Jessie. Her eyes were kind, her sense of humor apparent and he felt at ease around her. The decision to kiss her was one of pure lust, he could not deny that, but he needed to test the waters. To dip in and offer something to this interesting woman, to see if she returned his advances.

The innocent smile she had flashed him as their eyes met justified his actions. She wasn't upset with his inappropriate gesture, in fact she seemed flattered. She left an open invitation as she backed away, her eyes glowing and intrigued.

It had turned him on, she had turned him on. All those nights spent alone after the death of his wife. The countless times him and his people had to move on from one place to the next. The continual heartache and struggle that followed them wherever they went.

Rick had thought back then he would never be able to trust an outsider again, yet here he was standing in the center of a large party, hosted by the women who had kindly accepted them into her safe haven, half hard and half drunk, thinking about someone else's wife.

It' s funny how things change.

The decision to kiss Jessie's cheek had been wrong, he could see that now and he blamed the wine. The act itself worried him deeply. He didn't like the person he was becoming. A man who only thought with his dick was not a man Rick aspired to be, he had always played by the rules and respected boundaries, It seemed that same man was changing drastically.

Or maybe it was the harsh sting of loneliness that had controlled his thoughts. He needed to touch, to be touched, to hold a woman in his arms and feel alive amongst the dead.

Whatever his reasons, Rick was brought back to reality once Glenn had told him Michonne had left.

"She looked upset" he had told Rick.

He had felt genuinely concerned for his friend, it was so out of character for her, he needed to make sure she was alright. What followed after that Rick could never have imagined.

Now he faced her in their perfect kitchen in the perfect town, trying to think of a perfect excuse to bide him more time to figure this all out.

God he had liked how it felt to be seethed so deep inside Michonne. Her pussy had gripped him like a vice, her juices smooth like honey and just as sweet. When he had tasted her his cock had sprung to attention, harder than ever. He would have dry humped her jeans in desperation if it meant he could cum over her, just to leave a mark on her was all he needed, was all he craved.

It was good sex for their first time. He hoped she had enjoyed it as much as he did. The wine he had consumed hadn't helped his performance much though, he was more than aware of that.

Just the mere thought of how she felt under him was already making him hard. He couldn't seem to control his cock these days, maybe too long without sex was to blame for that.

"Rick?"

Michonne's voice rudely broke his thoughts.

He took a breath "Baby girl look" He cringed at his choice of words, was Michonne his baby girl? He didn't think so.

He avoided her eyes so he could continue.

"I need some time...to figure this all out. Last night...God...you were beautiful. I can't think about it without wanting more, but this thing between us...I don't know what it is yet. I'm not sure if this could ruin us, ya know?"

He paused to see if she was satisfied with his answer, he could tell by her vacant stare that she wasn't.

"So what? You want some time? Time for what Rick?" What is there to figure out?"

He shallowed hard, he hated justifying himself, especially to Michonne. He hated himself for doing this to her, for playing with her feelings like this. He was never the fuck and run type.

"My head...it's not straight. I've been making some bad calls lately"

"Go on" She said "What calls exactly?"

He stared into her eyes, trying to convey his unease with this whole conversation, Michonne wasn't backing down though.

"Rick you can talk to me, I won't judge, just be honest...please"

She walked closer to him, closing the distance between them.

"Last night at the party I wasn't thinking straight..." He couldn't quite believe he was about to say what he was to her, this was such a personal thing for Rick to discuss.

"I was thinking a bit with my..." He pointed towards his crotch. " I tired it on with Jessie"

"I know" Michonne answered, giving absolutely nothing away. "soooo...are you saying that you couldn't get what you wanted from Jessie so you decided to come and sniff around me?" Her words were delivered with a growing anger, Rick could sense it.

"God no!" he barked. Feeling annoyed she would even think that.

"I had no idea you felt that way towards me" He added, turning away.

"I'm just shocked that a woman like you would want me like that. Your a fucking Goddess Michonne"

She smiled looking down "I thought you were the Goddess?" Her eyes pointed towards the sink then back at Rick.

He laughed. A genuine sound that lightened the atmosphere instantly. He grinned uncontrollably, flashing a row of straight teeth in that boyish fashion that made Michonne weak at the knees.

"Yeah well, that makes two of us then" He smirked, looking towards the ground.

"Rick look, we can take this thing slow. I enjoyed last night a lot. If you want time that's fine by me, but please don't put this down to a drunken one night stand. We both know it was more than that" Her eyes were big with hope.

Rick thought over her words intensely. He knew she was right.

He answered her with a hug, his hands snaking around her hips as he pulled her close. Her soft skin brushed his bare chest as he held her tight, placing his chin on top of her head.

"Slow" he repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 3

They hadn't shared a bed together since the night of Deanna's party. There had been the occasional light touch here and there, the brush of fingers across a hip, the slide of his hand down her back. The only looks now flashed Michonne's way were from blue eyes over the top of a coffee mug. Intense with mystery.

Michonne had pulled away from Rick's affections the last few days. She had sat around the dinner table one night facing Rick while Carl tucked in and Carol fed Judith. She could sense the unease radiating from his body in waves. He wasn't comfortable with the people at the table finding out about their relationship, sadly Rick was not ready for such commitment.

She had kept thinking his words over and over that night after their awkward confrontation in the kitchen. He needed time to figure things out? The truth was so did Michonne. She had thought back to that night they shared and still yearned for a repeat, a second chance to prove to Rick that she was right for him. Sadly she was starting to doubt if getting involved with Rick that way was the right thing for both of them.

He had seemed off lately. His mind seemed to be constantly wondering, his eyes full with personal conflict that Michonne wished he would share with her. They had been so close before. Always guessing their thoughts, picking up on body language and unspoken words. Now it seemed they were losing touch. Rick was pulling away and so was Michonne.

He would glance at her over breakfast, both dressed smartly in their uniforms. His eyes a smouldering blue from another nights restless sleep. Michonne wondered what was playing on his mind so drastically. She had almost asked him then and there. A phantom conversation played out in her mind of her snapping at him, asking him "What the fuck is wrong with you!" but she stopped herself and continued eating. She was not going to push Rick into a corner. It was obvious to her now that Rick had regretted everything that had happened. That conclusion was getting easier for her to accept as the days went on.

Even out working around the small town, Rick would wonder off. Michonne had followed him one day, tracing his footsteps from a safe distance. She had hid behind a tree, almost disgusted with herself for invading his privacy, he wasn't hers and she wasn't his.

Once behind the tree Michonne had recognised this part of the neighbourhood instantly. She was foots away from Jessie's front door step. She had watched as Rick stood on the porch, his eyes locked on his shoes, waiting. The door had come open, Jessie flashed him a smile and he stepped inside with haste, brushing his shoes on the matt.

Michonne rolled her eyes, her suspicions were right all along, Rick had finally made his choice. Suddenly she didn't feel like working anymore, she turned, her stomach in knots and made her way to the house she called home.

Once inside the anger she had been trying so desperately hard to hold back starting flowing. Her eyes locked onto a ceramic vase, identifying the object as her target she picked it up and dropped it with force, watching as it smashed into tiny pieces all over the wooden floor.

She heard the quiet shuffle of feet coming from within the front room. Her instincts took over and she steadied herself, choosing a piece of broken vase for a weapon as she slowly opened the door.

"Jesus Michonne you scared me half to death!" Carol snapped.

Michonne's eyes darted to the playpen in the corner of the room, watching as Judith played happily inside.

"What the hell happened here?" Carol asked, her eyes roaming over the broken pieces of vase.

Michonne was silent for quite some time, her stare vacant and cold before she finally answered. "I smashed it"

"Why?" Carol asked confused. "I know it's not the most tasteful of vases but did you really need to smash it?"

Michonne met her eyes and stepped inside the front room, allowing her body to flop down defeated in the arm chair. Carol followed suit as a look of worry crossed her features. "What's going on?" she asked taking a seat.

Michonne was never one to share her feelings, to trust someone else with her secrets seemed foolish now, but Carol was different. She sat in the chair for some time, her hand perched to her forehead as she chose her words carefully. She really didn't want to bring someone else into this mess but her head was full of conflicting thoughts and emotions, she had to confide in Carol to gain some perspective.

"I slept with Rick" Her eyes stared into the fireplace.

There was no point beating around the bush, Michonne was too far gone for that.

"So that explains it" Carol muttered under her breath.

Michonne's face turned, her eyes searching for Carol's in shock.

"You knew?" she asked abruptly.

"I had a feeling something had happened between you both but I didn't know what"

It seemed nothing could slip past Carol these days.

Michonne let out a sigh. "It happened that night at Deanna's party, we were both drunk"

Carol thought back to that night but couldn't remember seeing Michonne at the party, she was too tied up with Judith to have noticed, but she had noticed the conversation between Rick and Jessie.

"Now it's just awkward between us. I can't tell what he's thinking"

Michonne's voice was cold, a bitter sound that was alien even to her.

Carol watched her friends face with interest, it was relaxed but her posture told a different story. Her body was knotted with tension. She could tell this had been playing on Michonne's mind for quite some time.

"We were out patrolling just now when he disappeared. So I followed him and found him at Jessie's door step. I think he's fucking her" There she had said it, the words made her body feel lighter somehow.

"They looked like they were getting close at the party" Carol added.

"He told me he had tired it on with her" Michonne offered. "He was honest in that sense at least, but I can't help feeling he led me on"

Carol looked to the ground, she found the next words hard to say but was too fond of Michonne to deceive her.

"If you want my opinion he's seemed ridiculously sexually frustrated lately. Sexual frustration can lead men to make some bad choices"

Michonne let the words sink in. She wasn't stupid, she knew Rick was as horny as hell that night, she just didn't want him to scratch that itch with Jessie.

"Yeah…I know that, but I didn't want him to go with Jessie"

"Are you saying you felt jealous?" Carol asked

Michonne took a breath "Maybe…..who knows what I felt. We were both drunk"

"To be honest with you Michonne I think this was a long time coming. I mean even back at the prison I caught Rick looking at you, we all have. I think he's always secretly had a thing for you"

Michonne didn't answer, she just stared ahead of her in that vacant, dark way she always did. Revealing nothing but hiding everything.

"I think Rick is very torn at the moment. You know he's heart is in the right place. I mean the man has been through so much, we all have. He hasn't adjusted well to this new way of life now has he? You knew what you were getting into Michonne, you've known him long enough"

Michonne thought over her words before she answered. "I just want him to be honest with me"

"How do you even know he's sleeping with Jessie, you didn't see them together did you. This could all be in your head. You need to talk to him" Carol said firmly.

"I tried, he said he needed time. I gave him that time. Now he's getting on my last nerve" Michonne said annoyed.

"Then maybe I could talk to him" Carol offered

Michonne's eyes dramatically shot to Carol's "No" She said sternly. "This is strictly between you and me"

* * *

Rick left Jessie's house, closing the door shut behind him. He looked up to the sky momentarily as birds sang in a nearby tree. He made his way down the steps that led to her porch to find Carol waiting for him. "Shit" He muttered "Where did you come from?"

She just stared at him with indifference, her face alive with concern.

"So how did it go?"

"We can't talk here" Rick said, his eyes surveying the surrounding area. "Over there" He pointed towards a shed beckoning Carol to follow him.

Once out of view Carol and Rick began their conversation. "She said she wants me to stay out of her business" Rick said quietly.

"They all say that" Carol said not surprised in the slightest. "We need to wake her up Rick, her son is too scared to sleep in that house"

Rick snorted at the piece of information offered. He'd met some types like Jessie's husband back in the day when he worked as the town's sheriff all that time ago. Even now the idea of a husband beating his wife and children was beyond him.

"Why do you care what happens to her?" Rick asked, his brows knotting.

"You know why" Carol drawled. "I'm pretty certain you have your reasons too"

Rick avoided her eyes. "What?" He barked

"Come on, I've seen the way you talk to her"

Rick held his lips together in a hard line, avoiding her stare, feeling like a child who had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"It's not like that" Rick said seriously, his eyes now penetrating Carol's with certainty.

"Really? Michonne seems to think it is"

Rick was took back by her words. How did she know that?

"What are you talking about" Rick hissed, not even convincing himself.

"She told me everything Rick. You two….together. She's feeling like utter shit, I have never seen her so angry"

Rick swallowed hard, Carol could tell he was effected by her words. He looked to the ground, his eyes grew softer as a look of concern crossed his face, if only for a second.

"She spoke to you?"

"Yep. Today. She needs an answer Rick, she thinks you're sleeping with Jessie"

Rick's head jolted towards the sky, he muttered something incoherent under his breath as he shifted his weight from leg to leg.

"I don't know what to say to her and I am not sleeping with Jessie. You know why I was in there today. I'm doing what you told me to do"

Carol scoffed. "You were doing what we both wanted to do. You need to get your head straight and work out what the hell you want otherwise you are going to jeopardise everything you have with Michonne. Her friendship, her loyalty, her trust.

Carol delivered her words cruelly, without mercy never breaking eye contact once.

She gave Rick time to digest them, pick them apart piece by piece before he finally answered.

"I never meant to hurt her" he said, sounding defeated.

"What the hell do you want Rick? It's either her or Jessie, or neither. You can't have both sunshine"

"I want….Christ I don't know" He placed his hand to his pulsating temple and rubbed the skin. Carol could tell he wasn't happy about discussing such personal matters with her, but frankly she couldn't have cared less.

"I need to speak to her" Rick realised, speaking more to himself than Carol.

"Yes you do. You just need to be honest. If you don't want a relationship with her then you need to tell her, because I'm pretty certain that she is smitten on you"

This shocked Rick, his eyes lit up. "Really?"

"What makes you think that she isn't?" Carol asked intrigued.

Rick played with the dust and stones under his boot. "She's been distant with me lately. Every time I try and touch her she pulls away. I can't read her at all. This thing we have…..I don't know what it means but I thought the way she's been behavin' towards me the last couple ol' days, it's like she regrets what happened" His southern drawl was thick with disappointment.

Carol's head tilted in sympathy at how pathetically sorry he felt for himself.

"You're willing to kill a woman's husband but you're not willing to admit your feelings to Michonne? Carol said, her eyes squinting in disbelief.

"Life is too short for these games the two of you are playing Rick. You know that more than anyone. Be honest for Christ sake"

Carol quickly spotted someone coming too close to the shed for her liking. It was Jessie's boy searching for her yet again. "We will talk about Pete later, I'll see you back at the house" She left him with his thoughts, the heavy crunching sound of her footsteps on the gravel echoing through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

(I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story, I appreciate your wise words.

I just wanted to explain a few things about why I have chosen to write Rick the way I have in this story. The last season of the walking dead I found Rick's character creepy and to be fair a bit on the crazy side. It was an interesting development for him. So I wanted to explore that potential sinister side to his character and have him come across a bit of a dick!

I found this side to him incredibly interesting in the last season. The way he looks at Jessie, the way him and Carol plot to kill her husband, his speech etc….very dark stuff. That's the side to Rick I find so fun to write! It also made sense to me in a weird way and I will justify his behavior in this chapter.

Also 'focusedOnProsperity' has more or less guessed the plot for this chapter…hope you enjoy.)

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 4

The front door flew open with such force that the whole house shook in surprise. Rick stepped inside with determination, a nervous energy controlling his every movement. He was on a mission, his mind was made up.

He searched the downstairs first, for her, the woman who had started this whole thing. The woman who had finally woke him up, the one who his whole world now revolved around.

"Michonne?" He called out into the silence. His strides becoming longer, more desperate as he searched the kitchen, remembering the conversation that had taken place a few days before. The conversation he wished with all his might that he could have over one last time.

There was no response. Rick huffed in frustration. So many words were floating in his mind, edging their way to the tip of his tongue as he fought back the urge to say them, hoping that maybe if he did she would hear him.

He practically jumped up the staircase, striding over three steps or more at a time. He pushed the door to her room open, not bothering to knock.

"Michonne?" He called out again, his voice gaining volume with each desperate attempt.

She wasn't there.

He tired his room, then Carl's, even Carol's, but to no avail. There was no sign of her anywhere. He threw himself against the bathroom door and called out one last time, hoping she was in the shower.

"Michonne, Are you in there?"

Nothing

He made his way slowly downstairs to the front room. He looked up to see her katana mounted proudly above the fireplace. He reminded himself not to mention what Carol had shared with him when he did eventually find her. He didn't want to give Michonne a reason to remove that katana and use it.

He sighed deeply, his attention drawn to a large envelop placed neatly on the mantle. His name written in black ink stood out boldly …RICK.

He tore the envelop open in seconds, as it lay in forgotten pieces by his boots.

His eyes urgently shifted over the letters on the page as a bitter-sweet feeling came over him. When was the last time he had opened a letter addressed to him? Rick couldn't remember.

 _Rick I am moving in with Maggie and Glenn, it has all been arranged. I've started packing my stuff, you don't need to do anything. I think this is the best thing for both of us. I wrote this in a letter because I think it's easier for us both to accept this way._

 _Michonne._

Rick looked up in shock. No, he thought, how dare she do this to him. He was so close to speaking to her, to revealing everything just for her. He had the sentences ready, the words that had been going over and over in his mind ever since he had spoken to Carol. He was going to be honest with her, with himself for the first time in ages. He would allow himself that luxury just this one time, only for Michonne.

He stuffed the letter into his trouser pocket, deciding he would go to Maggie and Glenn's house himself.

The intense rays of the sun warmed his face as soon as he stepped outside. He moved slowly, until his steps became jogs, his legs picking up the pace until he was running towards his destination.

"Rick!"

The voice stopped him in his tracks. He sharply turned, following the voices direction, hoping with all his heart that it was Michonne's. Instead he saw a tall figure walking towards him. The sun cast the strangers body into eerie shadows of movement. Rick had to double take to make sure it wasn't a walker that had found its way inside the safe zone, or that he wasn't having another one of his disturbing visions.

The figure started moving quicker, stepping into the light to reveal their identity, it was Jessie's husband Pete.

"Rick wait" There was an awkward smile plastered on Pete's face, the sinister nature of his movements suggested to Rick that he was pissed at something.

He moved aggressively towards Rick one intimidating stride at a time until they were face to face. His eyes looking down at the shorter man with an intense anger, he was sizing him up, challenging him with just a look.

Rick averted his eyes, he didn't have time for this.

"Not now" he said in annoyance, trying to pivot round Pete and continue on his way, until the drunk violently grabbed his shoulder, turning Rick back to face him with such force that Rick felt dizzy.

"What the hell are you doing" Rick snarled, baring teeth.

"What am I doing? What the hell do you think you're doing Rick" Pete pointed into Rick's chest, a harsh poke that could bruise bone.

"Touch me again and I will kill you" Rick warned without a hint of aggression. His words were delivered so matter of fact that he almost had the other man worried for a moment.

Pete staggered on his legs, clearly drunk.

"Would you mind just explaining to me what these little get together's you keep having with my wife are?" Pete was almost shouting, Rick could see people gathering from their houses, he was causing a scene.

"I'm not doin' this now, you want to talk fine, but not now. I have somewhere I gotta be" Rick tried to continue on his way until the punch hit his jaw so hard he saw stars. His head flew back in agony, he could already feel the steady flow of blood trickling from his nose, caused by the impact.

"You son of a bitch!" Rick spat grabbing Pete by the shoulders and hurling him to the ground.

Rick sat astride him, his hands as tight as a pythons coil around Pete's throat, throttling him to death. Pete was chocking as he stared up into the man's crazed eyes, his hands moved from Rick's deadly grip up to his face pushing with all his might to get the man off him.

They shared punches. Pete first then Rick, hitting each other with animal like aggression, neither one of them backing down.

Rick could hear the footsteps and muttering voices of the people that had gathered around them but he didn't care. His blood was up, he was going to kill Pete.

"Stop!" He heard someone yell.

Pete then shifted his weight, his knees came up in one quick movement, managing to tip Rick off and force his body under his. Pete now sat on top of Rick, his strong legs holding him in place as he snaked his hands around his throat.

Pete was squeezing brutally hard. Rick could already feel his air supply diminishing rapidly as he tried with the last remains of energy he had to gain the upper hand once more. Pete's face was now a blurred mess coming in and out of focus as the air- headed sensations made Rick feel as light as a feather.

Suddenly he saw Jessie try and pull Pete off by grabbing both his shoulders. Her blonde hair tight in a ponytail brushed the back of Pete's head as she pulled with all her weight, tears staining her cheeks.

Her attempts only added fuel to Pete's flame, he shoved her off violently, turning quickly to plant a sharp slap on her cheek. Her head jolted to the left from the shock, her hands flying up to hold the wound as she coward in fear.

The action gave Rick the motivation he needed, his blood hit boiling point. He shoved the heavier man off him with one final brutal push. Managing to grab him from behind he gripped Pete's head in his arm as his elbow rested in the crook of Pete's neck, trapping him in a deadly choke hold. A smile played upon his lips as he felt the man beneath him struggle and gasp desperately for air. Rick knew there was no hope for Pete now, he fucking had him.

Rick suddenly felt arms around him, pulling, interfering. He heard the familiar sound of his son's voice "Dad stop, get off!" it pleaded.

Rick just shook Carl off him as he did the questions eating away at his conscious and continued to cut off Pete's air supply.

"Rick stop" The voice cut through his angry haze, jolting his senses, it was Deanna.

"You ever touch Jessie again I'm gonna kill you" Rick whispered ominously into Pete's lifeless ear.

"Damn it Rick, I said Stop!" Deanna yelled, rushing over with her husband.

Rick released Pete's neck, allowing his body to sink lifelessly to the ground.

"Or what? You gonna kick me out?" Rick said mockingly.

A group of the town's men started edging their way nearer to Rick. Their movements only made him panic and he pulled out his gun, waving it around in the air, pointing it threatening at anyone who dared to step closer.

People gasped in horror at what they were witnessing. He looked like a lunatic. Blood spattered on his face, the motionless body of Pete inches away from him, he was almost like a wounded animal defending it's kill.

"put the gun down Rick" Deanna ordered.

 _"_ You still don't get it. None of you do!" He yelled into the crowd.

"We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. You! You just... sit... and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't! You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you wanna live? You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is gone! Things don't get better because you... you want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real... world. We have to control who lives here" He pointed with his gun towards Pete who still hadn't came round from his ordeal.

"That's never been more clear to me than it is right now." Deanna said calmly.

"Me?" Rick scoffed then laughed sinisterly, revealing teeth stained in his own blood, he looked as though he had lost the plot. Glenn stood with Maggie on the sidelines in disbelief at what he was seeing, Carl was in total shook over his dad's behavior.

 _"_ You... you mean me? Your way's gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's already gotten people killed. I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die. I'm not gonna stand by..." One quick blow to the back of the head was all it took. Rick went out cold, his last words still echoing through the air, haunting Deanna's mind.

Michonne stood over him as she stared straight into Deanna's eyes, her face as hard as stone.

* * *

Rick woke in a darkened room, his head was violently thumping. He felt his face and found the many bandages and plasters dotted across his skin. He traced them with his fingers, counting them as he touched.

He let out a forced laugh as he pinched his nose, feeling the all to familiar painful sting from a fist fight.

"What's so funny?"

Rick's head's snapped to attention as he searched the room for the voice. His eyes focused on Michonne sitting in a chair opposite from his bed.

"Have you been here all night?" Rick asked, so relieved that she was here.

"Yep. Deanna asked I come clean you up then watch over you. Carl came by with Judith, Carol and Maggie. What's so funny?"

"Just...this whole situation" he answered honestly. Rick knew it was no laughing matter, if he hadn't laughed he was sure he would have cried.

Michonne sat with her arms folded, dressed in her police uniform. She was staring intently at the man before her, trying to put the pieces together and understand Rick's behavior. She decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

She moved her chair closer to Rick's bedside, her intimidating gaze unforgiving as she met his eyes and said "What are you doing Rick?"

He sighed and looked to the floor. He felt like a mess, God knows what he must have looked like to Michonne.

"I was on my way to find you. I searched our house but you weren't there. I got your note" He pulled it from his trouser pocket, surprised it was still in tact.

Michonne's eyes darted down towards the letter. They sat in silence as Rick held the note in his hand, waiting for Michonne's voice to justify her actions. When it didn't come Rick relised he was the one who should be explaining his.

"After reading this I was on my way to Maggie's to find you" He met her eyes, staring into them longingly. "That's when Pete showed up. He was pissed at me for something, he wouldn't let me leave"

"Why was he pissed at you?" Michonne asked, she already knew the answer.

"He thinks I'm sleeping with Jessie" He averted his gaze, closing his eyes, his head was pounding.

"Seems to me he had good reason to attack you then" Michonne stated.

Rick met her eyes. "It's not like that. I was never sleeping with his wife. Me and Carol were worried about Jessie...and her boys safety. Pete was hitting her...still is"

Michonne looked to the ceiling as she sighed deeply. "We've put Pete into another house. If you had just told me we could have dealt with it together"

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how you would take it. We stole guns from the armory. Daryl, Carol and I. You wanted this place"

"We needed to stop being out there" Michonne said sternly, emotion evident in her voice.

"Well...now we're here" Rick said opening his arms. "I didn't tell you because you would have talked me out of it" He added.

Michonne's eyes shot to his. "You thought I would stop you?" she snapped.

"Well you were the one to knock me out, weren't you?"

"That was for you not them" Michonne said firmly.

"You could have stopped me, talked me out of it" Rick stated."Your the only one who could of"

After a while he said "Michonne please don't move out" His voice was quiet, almost pleading.

She took a deep breath, wishing they could just go back to what they were before, friends, loyal and together.

"I can't" She said, holding back tears as she avoided his eyes.

"Why not? Look...I'm sorry...for everything. I've been a pig...an idiot...pig"

Michonne couldn't help but smirk at his choice of words.

"It's better for us both this way Rick. It felt awkward at the house between us. I didn't know what you wanted. I can't live like that"

Rick swallowed hard. "Carl and Judith will be devastated" He said cruelly.

"Don't do that Rick, don't bring them into this mess. That's not fair. You had your chance, I told you what I wanted to do" She hissed.

"I was confused...you were distant. Every time I tired you gave nothing back!" Rick barked.

"Don't you dare blame me! You were the one who asked for space! I gave you that space and then what? You made your choice"

"What choice?" Rick asked

"Jessie...and that's fine, you got what you wanted. Pete's in another house" Michonne answered.

"You have no idea what I want" Rick spat, looking away.

"Well then enlighten me?" Michonne said sarcastically folding her arms.

Rick took a moment as he held his head in his hands. He wanted the words to come to him again. She was here, in front of him, waiting for an answer. He promised himself he was going to be honest, to tell her everything that had been tormenting his mind the last week. He sat up straight and edged towards the end of the bed, nearer to her.

"Michonne look I need to tell you this. When we first arrived here I found it hard. Everything seemed too perfect, too easy. We weren't just survivng anymore. It brought other things into focus. Things that I hadn't thought about in a long time"

"like what?" Michonne asked, her face full of concern.

"I thought about Lori. How she would have loved this place. I thought about how my kids don't have their mother. When I saw Jessie at that party I wanted what she had, a normal family, a normal life. Then I relised Pete was hitting her and it made me think, it's all bullshit. Out there, in here it's all the same"

Rick paused, playing with his wedding ring.

"My marriage was over long before all this...but now I know. When I look at you I'm scared"

He met her eyes as he continued. Michonne could see water filling them, making them a sharper blue.

"I'm scared of losing you, that I can't protect you...but what's worse is knowing that you don't need me at all. You never did."

Michonne fought to keep her emotions in check, she wasn't about to start feeling sorry for him.

"Rick I'm with you, I will always be with you" she said softly.

"Remember that day you and Carl were fighting over that chocolate bar?"

"Yeah" Michonne said smiling at the memory.

"Well even though we had lost everything I thought it didn't matter when I saw you and Carl together...That's when I relised. I was falling deep in love with you...I've never told anyone until just now"

His eyes were focused on his wedding ring as he continued to twirl it around his finger. It felt like a great weight had been lifted just to tell her. He knew how vulnerable he must have looked. It was too easy for Michonne to reject his feelings now but that didn't bother Rick in the slightest.

"It's OK if you don't feel the same...but I had to tell you".

He looked up to find her eyes a watery brown, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Your right" she said, wiping away her tears. "You are an idiot"

Rick smiled, his face alive with hope that she too felt the same.

"You told me we can take this slow" Rick said, he crawled from the bed down onto his knees in front of her chair, resting his hands ever side of her legs.

" and we can, starting now" He slid his wedding ring off and held it in front of her, gazing up into her emotional eyes.

"This is all in the past. Me, Lori, this ring belongs in the old world" He put the ring in his pocket.

"I want you home, with me, Carl and Judith. Where you belong"

Michonne smiled, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

"I can't" She said, watching as the lines on Rick's face formed a frown of utter disappointment.

She paused as she watched him look to the ground in defeat. He didn't know if he could change her mind now. He had obviously pushed her to her limit. Everything seemed pointless. All he wanted was to show her how much he truly cared, how sorry he was for treating her, this beautiful woman, so shamefully.

Her words broke his thoughts.

"Not before I tell Maggie and Glenn" she smiled uncontrollably, her teeth a brilliant white against her skin.

"Fucking hell" Rick laughed, feeling relieved. He took that beautiful smile as an invitation. He slid up between Michonne's legs, cupping her face in his hands as he softly kissed her.

Michonne could feel the cuts and bruises scattered across his plump lower lip. She traced them with her tounge, pecking his lips now and then with her own.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"It's worth the pain" Rick replied.

she could feel his erection jutting out in between her thighs. She looked down smiling.

"See what you do to me" He said playfully.

"I'm surprised you have the energy" she smirked.

"I'll always have the energy for this"

Rick started tugging at her tie to loosen it. He then started undoing the buttons on her police blouse one by one, sliding his hands up and under the material to cup her bra clad breasts.

Michonne moaned into his mouth as he deepened their kiss, exploring her mouth slowly, sensuously, until he was rocking his hips in urgent need.

"God I love your tits" He confessed. Rubbing and squeezing her smooth skin. He watched fascinated as his hand cupped her breast, Michonne couldn't help but mock him.

"Their only breasts Rick"

"No look" He said. "How beautiful does our skin look together" He slid his hand into hers and brought them up to her face to emphasise his point. The deep dark mocha of Michonne's skin was a gorgeous contrast against Rick's white.

Michonne smiled as she watched their hands together, they felt as one. She removed his T shirt staring deeply into his intense blue eyes. She then undid his belt, sliding her hand down, deep into his jeans and rubbed. Rick groaned in satisfaction, closing his eyes from the sensation.

Michonne took her time gently squeezing and caressing his cock until she could feel his juices pooling at the head, ready for release. She stroked him a few more times, enjoying how silky smooth his cock felt in her hand as she watched the moans desperately escape his lips.

She stopped and pushed him back toward the bed, landing clumsily on top of him.

They both got to work on the remains of each others clothing, tearing and pulling in urgent frustration until they were both naked. Michonne guided Rick's cock into her moist pussy, straddling him as her tight walls engulfed every last inch of his thick cock. "Christ" He yelped, feeling the intense strain as his cock was gripped so snug, her juices only adding to his pleasure.

She sat astride him for a moment, adjusting to the size of him until she saw the torment evident on his face. "Baby please" He begged, urging her to move.

Michonne started rocking her hips as she moved up and down, slowly seizing his cock in and out, in and out until she could hear Rick whimpering beneath her. He played with her breasts, pulling her body down towards his mouth so he could taste her nipples. Michonne moaned into his ear as he thrusted with force underneath her, his cock occasionally sliding out of her as he tired to gain more friction.

Suddenly she was being pulled beneath him as he spread her legs, his cock grazing her clit as he searched for her entrance. He felt so deliciously smooth as he rubbed her. Finally his hand snaked down between their bodies as he guided himself into her slick pussy, thrusting into her carefully.

"ummm...yes" Michonne cried.

His mouth was on hers, claiming her as his own. The cut on his lip spilt open from the pressure of their frantic kissing and Michonne could taste his blood in her mouth, only she didn't care. Soon his movements were urgent, penetrating her with a need that turned her on more than she dared to admit.

They locked eyes as she felt the steady build of her climax approaching. Soon he was rubbing her clit with his hand, helping her along as he whispered into her ear " I want to come inside you so hard, God you feel so good...wet...tight" He grunted and Michonne came apart at his words, screaming his name as her walls clenched around him, riding out the pleasure until she was satisfied.

Her body was limp as she lay breathing heavily. Rick pumped into her a few more times before pulling out and spraying his come all over her stomach and thighs. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted and spent. He looked into her dark eyes as his breathing slowed, "I love you Michonne" He said sincerely. She smiled shyly running her hands through his messy hair. "I love you too" She said planting a sloppy kiss on his forehead. She brought his head to her chest and he lay in utter heaven against her breast, thinking how sweet their new life in Alexandria would be.

All he needed was her.


	5. Chapter 5

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 5

Michonne woke to the sound of the phone ringing. She slowly opened one eye, surveying the room before attempting to get up. The weight of Rick's warm body against hers as they spooned felt so wonderful that she had to force herself from the bed.

Rick grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back to him.

"I have to get this" she smiled.

She stood up in the darkened room completely naked, her silhouette an alluring shape of curves as Rick watched with hunger. The way her ass bounced as she walked over to the receiver was pure torment.

"Hello?" She answered.

She paused for a moment, taking in the information, her eyes on Rick the whole time.

"Yeah he's awake…..yeah he's feeling better"

Rick raised an eyebrow "I am now" he smirked.

"I'll tell him….he'll be there"

Michonne placed the receiver back and turned to face Rick, her firm breasts gaining his full attention.

"That was Deanna, she wants you to be at her house for a meeting in an hour's time"

"I'm taking my gun" Rick decided, his eyes roaming shamelessly over Michonne's body.

She rolled her eyes "You won't need it, she just wants to talk. She asked if I could escort you over there"

"Like a prisoner" Rick spat, feeling irritated.

Michonne huffed. "Would you rather I didn't go with you?"

"No. I want you with me. Maybe you can talk some sense into her"

"This isn't about me Rick. This is about what happened between you and Pete, but of course I will be there to support you"

Rick's eyes traced the dip of her waist to the thickness of her smooth thighs.

"Will you support me right now?" He asked, licking his lips.

Michonne grinned.

"Rick no….we have to be at Deanna's in an hour and you look like shit….no offensive" She smiled, trying not to laugh.

"You need a shower. I said to Deanna I would clean you up and I don't mean just your face"

She looked down to Rick's chest where flecks of dried blood still remained.

He huffed in annoyance as he got up.

"Fine, but only if you join me"

* * *

The warmth of the shower was pure luxury as it hit Rick's aching muscles in all the right places. Their bodies were trapped together in the small cubicle, the glass on the door a blurred haze from the heat of the water.

Michonne noticed a bottle of shampoo on the small shelf. She got to work squeezing out the remains and motioning towards Rick's hair. He looked down at her smiling.

"You can't reach my head" He said smugly.

"Which one?" Michonne asked playfully, eyeing up his impressive erection.

Rick blushed, looking to the ground.

"Well I'm not allowed to do anything with it" He said, feeling sorry for himself.

"Just crouch down a little bit" Michonne ordered, ready and waiting with the shampoo.

Rick did as he was told, allowing her to lather up the shampoo though his hair, enjoying the massage that came along with the motion.

He found it rather awkward in the tight space of the shower but somehow he managed to move even lower. He was now kneeling in front of her, his stubble tickling her flat stomach.

"Your so sexy Michonne" He said in appreciation as he traced patterns with his tongue over her taught abdomen, placing feather light kisses over the dark skin.

"Rick…..what did I say…we haven't got time…oh"

He lapped his tongue over her clit so delectably slowly that she couldn't help but moan. She could then feel the fullness of his lips tenderly kiss her opening as he moved lower still, spreading her legs wide to gain better access.

His head tilted up uncomfortably as his tongue traced her secrets, paying special attention to her ass.

"Rick….you need to stop….oh my God…"

"Turn round" His voice was a growl, hungry with desire.

He guided her hips so she now faced the shower door, her generous ass in full view of Rick's face and what a view it was he thought.

He played with her ass, molding the smooth skin under his hands as he watched with lust filled eyes, enjoying the sounds of Michonne's gasps and whimpers above him. He squeezed her cheeks hard, spreading them so he could get a sneaky glimpse of her pussy.

He sighed in utter satisfaction. "This ass….so fucking gorgeous"

Without reason thoughts of Lori suddenly popped into his head. How slim and slender she was in comparison to Michonne who was curvy in all the right places, a way a woman should be he thought to himself. He wondered if Michonne was comparing him too.

He started his onslaught again, flicking his tongue over her pussy so sensuously, so caring that Michonne had to fight herself not to beg him for more. She arched her back, presenting her ass, offering herself just for him. Rick rewarded her with another slow flick of his tongue, sloppily licking her until he couldn't take it anymore, he started stroking his cock in frustration, tugging in desperate need of friction.

Michonne pulled herself away from his face as she looked down at him with lust. His sharp blue eyes were round, big and eager to please. "Get up here" Michonne purred, he knew what she wanted. He slid up her body, planting light kisses on his way towards her mouth. He grabbed her breasts from behind, playing with her nipples while they erotically explored each other's mouths.

"Bend forward" Rick whispered into her ear while standing behind her, his hands once again groping her round ass.

Michonne titled forwards, her breasts hitting the shower door.

Rick steadied himself, aligning his body with hers as he guided his cock slowly inside her, fascinated with the contrast of their skin tones.

He groaned against her back, she felt so good. He started to move his hips, his pace getting brutal as he watched her ass ripple with each thrust as their bodies met.

He wanted to tell Michonne how long he had thought about doing this, fucking her from behind while he gripped onto her beautiful ass. The amount of nights he had spent in the prison, his hand around his erection, gripping and sliding up and down over his length, imaging the very thing he was doing now. He had to let himself indulge occasionally, especially snice he hadn't allowed himself to masturbate when Lori died. The truth was he hadn't wanted to, had no desire to, until Michonne showed up and reawakened that sexual spark. Something so primal and raw, something which defined manhood so beautifully.

One day he woke up to Hersel's raised eyebrow as the older man spied his morning glory. Teasing Rick about how he was 'tenting his jeans' telling him he needed to have some alone time and remember he was a man with urges just like any other. Rick had never felt so embarrassed in all his life but he knew Herself was right. He needed release to stop himself from inappropriately looking at her, the dark skinned beauty who had joined their group, the one who Rick couldn't get out of his head.

Now he was inside her. Taking her the way he had always secretly wanted.

Michonne braced herself against the shower door as she adjusted to his pounding rhythm, concentrating on the delicious roll of his hips. She could hear him moaning as the stream from the shower and the heat from their bodies made the atmosphere mistier still, making it hard to see out the shower door.

She straightened her back, bringing her head up to Rick's in one quick movement. She brought her arm up behind her head in search of Rick's, grabbing at his hair and pulling him down to meet her lips. He kissed her sloppily as his hips moved with urgent need behind her. His cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy quickly as his hands stayed placed firmly on her ass, gripping her and guiding her to meet his thrusts.

His moans were loud and hot in her ear, bringing her closer to release. "Arh….Christ Michonne"

She started rolling her hips to torment him further, pushing her ass back against his cock as she guided his hand to her clit and encouraged him to rub.

"Oh….yes…baby just like that" he groaned as she rolled her ass so pleasantly against his cock.

He was rubbing his hand over her clit but the sweet sensations she was inflicting on him were too much for him to bare.

"Your...gonna have...to... stop doing that" he warned.

"Or what?" Michonne asked, pushing back against him mercilessly.

"Oh...fuck...yes, yes, yes!"

He pulled out just in time and coated her ass with white cum, grunting as he finished.

He rested his head against the crook of her neck, marking her with kisses as his breathing slowed.

Michonne kissed his lips and said "Rick we really need to get going"

"I'll finish you later then" He flashed her that boyish smile which he only shared with her.

"That better be a promise"

* * *

The front door to Deanna's house opened with a creak, bringing back horrible memories of hiding in various locations infested with walkers. Rick could feel the unease of opening a creaky door even now. Remembering that alarming feeling of dread, hoping and praying that the noise wouldn't alert the monsters inside.

He shook of the unwelcome thought as he turned to look at Michonne by his side. He could tell she was taking her role as cop very seriously. Her face was cold, emotionless as they greeted Deanna and stepped inside.

Deanna's son and husband were present in their meeting as Rick and Michonne sat side by side on the family's sofa. Deanna sat opposite them on a wing chair, her stern face was a huge contrast from the Deanna who had welcomed them into the safe zone weeks before.

"We're here to talk about what happened yesterday. Why you and Pete fought, why and how you had a gun and why you feel it necessary to go against Alexandria's rules. The outcome of this meeting will determine my decision" Deanna started, rubbing her hands.

Rick looked to Michonne who gave nothing away.

"Rick what happened yesterday was incredibly disappointing. I had thought better of you. I have spoken to Pete to get his account of what happened and he says that you attacked him"

Rick scoffed, his eyes wandering around the room.

"He says that he was on his way to ask you why you had been spending so much time with his wife, why you kept on visiting her. He told me that you made a pass towards her at my party, an unwelcome pass that he said made Jessie feel very uncomfortable..."

"Lies" Rick said calmly. " That is wrong, he stopped me on my way to Maggie's. He punched me first, yeah he wanted to know about me and Jessie, the only reason i was spending time with her was because of him. He was hitting her, probably still is"

Deanna looked to the ground, her face was devoid of any understanding.

"Well Pete is in another house and...

"Do you think that will stop him?" Rick rudely interrupted.

"Because I can tell you now it won't. Men like Pete don't change, their dangerous, to this community, to you"

Deanna sighed "Dangerous like you Rick?"

She stared intently into his eyes, trying to figure out his motivations, his intentions.

"This community hasn't had an incident like the one yesterday snice those walls went up. You say Pete is dangerous, a problem, well I'm starting to think Rick that you are the problem here"

Rick let out a dark laugh, ironically lacking in humor, trying with all his might to control his temper.

"Think what you want bout me, but I can honestly tell you that what Pete said ain't true. He is hurting his wife and children under their roof and you...just sit there and let it happen. You even said you knew it was happenin''. You asked me to be a constable, I was doing the job you asked of me. To protect this community. I don't regret what I did or what I'm gonna do. Putting Pete in another house will not solve the problem"

"So what do you suggest, kill him? That's what you want isn't it? To get Pete out the way so you can get your leg over" Her words were delivered like an iron bar hitting his head.

He was about to speak, to tell her where to go before Michonne stepped in, her voice smooth like butter.

"Rick has been through a lot. We all have. You're see why he did what he did. He puts lives before his own, that's why I'm still here, why the rest are still here. He was only doing what he thought was right" Deanna could see Michonne's voice had a calming effect on Rick. His eyes softened as his body relaxed, but she wanted to see how far she could push him, how far until he would crack under her questioning and reveal all.

"I can see you feel passionately about the situation between Jessie and Pete, but that's what it is a situation between them. Pete is in another house and I have asked Michonne to monitor the situation with you taking her lead. If I decide to let you continue living here Rick, you will only go by that house, Jessie's or Pete's with Michonne present. Do you understand"

Rick looked to the ground as he played with his hands, his eyes then flying up to meet Michonne's who was watching him intensely.

Deanna watched the wordless exchange between the pair, it was like they were communicating with just their eyes. It was a tender, intimate moment. One that had Deanna wondering if there was more to this relationship than she first thought.

"Fine" Rick said, already bored with this meeting.

"Good. That brings us to the next question, how in hell did you have a gun?"

Her tone was rough, unfair Rick thought considering the circumstances.

"Being out there, it changes you. If you had been through half the stuff I have you would understand. I snuck a gun from the armory for protection. I was concerned about Jessie but more so that wall. The walkers they find a way inside, they always have, they always will. You don't seem ready if they do"

"We will be ready and that wall isn't going anywhere"

"You don't know that"

Deanna sighed, allowing his words to sink in.

"I want you to hand over that gun back to the armory if you want to remain here"

"I can't" Rick said quietly. Michonne crossed her arms.

"That display yesterday...the way you pointed that gun towards my people. I have people telling me to kick you out but I'm not going to do that. I believe in second chances, I believe we need you. That won't work unless you meet me half Way"

Rick thought over her words, he could see the look of hope in Michonne's eyes that he would play ball. She wanted this place. He wanted her happy.

"OK you can have the gun back, I'll drop by the armory today"

"Is that the only gun?" Deanna asked.

"Yes" Rick lied.

"What bout Pete?" He asked, already knowing nothing would be done.

"As I said he is in another house, being closely watched, he is staying here, he has been apart of this community snice the beginning. We don't kill people for making mistakes"

Rick held his lips together, trying to contain his growing anger. He wanted to shake sense into Deanna, to shout at the top of his voice until she understood. He knew no good would come of it. He had another gun anyway, he would be ready when the opportunity presented it's self but for now he would play this pathetic game.

"I'm watching you Rick. One more move like yesterday and your out. Your family...your children"

He thought over her words. Wishing she could see inside his head, To understand her threats were empty to him, they meant nothing.

The meeting was over, Deanna's husband showed them the door.

They stood outside for some time, allowing the aftermath of the meeting to sink in.

Michonne spoke first "Something's going to happen...just don't make something happen"

She squeezed his hand as she looked to the ground, a reassuring touch that put Rick's whole body at ease.

"I'm glad your staying with us" Rick finally said squeezing her hand back.

"Me too" She said, her dark eyes glowed with warmth.

"That reminds me I need to drop by Maggie's to get some things. I'll see you back home" She turned to walk off.

"Can I help?" Rick asked after her.

"No. Get some rest...your going to need it" She smiled devilishly as she turned. Rick swallowed hard, watching her hips sway as she walked away.

* * *

When Rick got home nobody was in. He had missed his kids last night, all he wanted was a cuddle from Judith and a conversation with his son. It would have to wait.

He took this opportunity to rest. Flopping down on the couch he removed his boots and put his feet up. He was unaware how long he had been asleep for when he was awoken by a loud knock at the door, it was Jessie.

Rick opened the door, noticing her tear stained cheeks.

"Can I come in?" she asked through her sobs. Rick nodded, allowing her inside.

They sat down together on the couch facing one another as Jessie wiped at her eyes.

"Do you need a tissue?" Rick asked with concern.

Jessie shook her head as she met his eyes, trying to control her emotions.

"I thought it would get better with Pete in another house but it hasn't. My kids hate me" she said disgusted with herself.

"I know how that feels" Rick honestly told her. "They don't hate you" He said, so matter of factly that Jessie smiled.

"They don't understand why he's in another home. Well they know...but they still miss him. He's their father...you know"

Rick nodded, he understood.

"I wanted to thank you...Rick for everything you did. You were right"

He looked to the ground then up again, watching as Jessie edged closer.

She placed her hand on his knee and squeezed, Rick took in a sharp breath, uncomfortable with the way this was going.

She then pressed her lips to his, a movement so quick and deliberate that Rick was helpless, captivated by her mouth on his.

Michonne stood in the doorway holding a box which held all her worldly possessions, her heart literally sank to the floor. As low she realised as Rick was prepared to stoop.

She moved quickly from the house, shutting the door quietly so she wouldn't alert him, she needed to think this through.

Rick pushed Jessie off him. He could taste the salt of her tears in his mouth, it was pure despair.

"I thought...at the party?"

Rick looked away, annoyed with himself.

"Jessie...I'm sorry I can't. You need time to get used to being on your own."

"I've been on my own all these years with him. I wasn't happy. I want this" she said placing her hand suggestively on his thigh.

Rick stopped her. "I'm in love with someone else. At that party I wasn't thinking straight"

Jessie looked to the ground as she took in the information, her expression torn.

"OK" she stood up and left, leaving Rick behind with his thoughts as he held his head in his hands, sighing deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 6

Michonne paced up and down outside the house. Her growing anger becoming her motivation, as she contemplated going inside and dismounting her katana from the wall to use against Rick's throat.

She thought better of it though .

How dare he treat her so disrespectfully. To do this in their home, so brazenly as well when he knew she could return at any moment. She had believed every word Rick had told her that night after the fight. She could see the words rolling of his back-stabbing, cheating, bastard tongue even now. Coated in deception, another way to use her for his own selfish needs. She wanted to throttle him.

She loathed him but loved him in the same moment, a harsh contrast of conflicting emotions that clawed at her insides making it hard to breathe.

She thought back to her past life, to her son's father. How she would have handled the situation if it was him treating her like an object to play with. Michonne knew she would never had stood for it then and she wouldn't now. She marched up to the door grabbing at the handle until the feeling of nervous worry started to bubble in her stomach, reminding her what she could see if she was to step back inside the house.

She realised that she had seen far worse things out there in the bitter reality of this new world, but this was something she didn't think even her strong stomach could handle.

To watch the man she loved potentially fucking another woman under the roof she called home?

She pushed the thoughts aside as she grabbed at the handle again, only the door opened by itself, revealing a distraught Jessie.

The blonde met Michonne's dark eyes as the two women stared intently at one another. Michonne wasn't about to blame Jessie for anything, she wasn't the type. She could see the hurt portrayed within Jessie's eyes as she quickly passed her and practically ran from the house in distress.

What the hell had Rick done now Michonne wondered.

She gave up on ideal speculation and shoved the door aggressively open, ready for Rick and his childish games.

She found him deep in thought on the sofa, his hands clenched in balls supporting his chin.

He turned towards the sound of the door flying open and practically jumped up of the sofa, confused with the look of utter disgust plastered on Michonne's face.

"You fucking asshole"

Michonne allowed the words to fly from her mouth calmly as she stared into his shocked eyes.

"What?" Rick spat, confused to say the least.

Michonne let out a desperate laugh as she lifted her arms in a defeated shrug, all of a sudden she felt exhausted.

"I was such a fool" she laughed, looking to the ground.

Rick put two and two together.

She looked up, her eyes heavy with crushing disappointment.

"I now know Rick...what you really want. I came back with my box...my only fucking box" Rick edged closer, his movements only prompting Michonne to step back.

"Stay the fuck away from me" She warned, her eyes dangerous and wild.

"I saw you both, you kissed her" She was holding back tears, Rick had to applaud her for her togetherness.

"Listen...what you saw it ain't what you think it is. She came on to me...practically threw herself at me for Christ sake"

Michonne scoffed, another laugh bubbling it's way to the surface.

"You expect me to believe that?" Michonne's head shook with how stupid he must have thought she was.

"You honestly expect me to believe that after watching you drool over her at Deanna's party?!"

Rick looked to the ceiling as he placed his hands on his hips in a dominant stance.

"We've been through all this Michonne. Jessie isn't what I want, you have to believe me. Go find her...go ask her what happened, because I tell you now it isn't what you think you saw. I told her to stop, you didn't see that did you?" His eyes were penetrating, Michonne wasn't about to back down though.

"Fuck you Rick...fuck this...fuck it all!" She turned to leave but Rick stopped her, grabbing her arm and pinning her against the wall.

"Listen to me...I love you...I have for ages...don't let Jessie come between us please. You have to trust me"

The weight of Rick's body against hers was repulsive to her. "Get. of. me. now" She warned, her eyes had changed, a menacing, dark stare.

Rick shook his head "No...not until you realise..."

The sharp slap took him by surprise. His head jolted to the right, a harsh wake up call that Michonne had hit her limit. She was like a caged animal, clawing for her freedom as his body trapped her in place, her eyes wild and threatening.

He backed away, releasing his grip with understanding that now wasn't the time to prove himself.

He was about to watch her leave when the front door opened gingerly. They both looked to see Carl shyly step inside, his face alive with worry.

"I heard shouting...everything OK?"

Michonne looked to Rick, relaxing her expression. "Yeah everything's fine" She lied.

"It didn't sound fine" Carl stated, feeling awkward. "I heard..."

"It doesn't matter what you heard" Rick interrupted. "Where's Judy?"

"She's out for a walk with Carol...dad?" He looked between the two adults with concern, his eyes searching for the truth. He was sure he had heard Michonne yelling, telling his father to fuck off. He looked to his friend's face whose eyes were planted firmly to the ground. She was avoiding Carl's gaze deliberately, knowing full well she could never hide her true feelings from him. He always sussed her out eventually.

Carl could sense the indifference in Michonne's face instantly, something was off.

"Michonne...what's wrong?"

She looked up and with every bit of self control she could muster said "We were just having a stupid argument over jaffa cakes" She lied, hopeful he would believe her.

"What?" Carl laughed.

"See your dad thinks their cakes because of the name...but I know their biscuits. Things aren't always what they seem" She shot Rick a cold look, the hurt evident in her face.

Rick looked to Carl, anything to avoid her intimidating stare. "Yeah...just a bit of fun really" Rick agreed.

Michonne bit down on her tongue hard. Discouraging the venom from pouring out of her mouth, just the sound of Rick's voice was enough to warrant another slap.

"Whatever" Carl said, knowing full well they were making excuses.

"Dad...don't upset Michonne" He looked into Rick's eyes as a warning, almost an indication that he knew exactly what had happened. It took Rick a back, he wasn't prepared for such a statement from Carl, such a knowing, understanding gesture.

Rick stared into his son's blue eyes with conviction, trying to convey the wordless message that he would never do that, that Carl had this whole situation wrong.

"Me and Michonne need to talk" He stared again, hoping that Carl would get the hint to leave.

"Fine" Carl said and headed to his room.

Once he had left Rick turned to Michonne as he moved quickly to block her exist, hopeful that she would at least hear him out.

"I need some time to myself" She said quietly looking away from his eyes.

"Just let me say this. You want to be away from me fine, but stay here in this house. I'll go somewhere else" He raised his eyebrows trying to persuade her with just a pleading look.

She thought over his words before she answered "Yeah...I can stay here. I spose you can always stay at Jessie's place now that Pete's out the way" She shot back, past the point of caring if she sounded bitter. She shoved past him with force, slamming the door behind her, leaving Rick standing alone.

* * *

The next day Rick had woken to a splinting headache, the familiar thud alerting his senses, reminding him of the harsh exchange of words between him and Michonne.

He felt far worse today, all that business with Pete was nothing compared to the excruciating frustration he felt towards this whole horrible mess. When he realised Michonne hadn't came back to their house he was worried. He wanted her here with him, under this roof in his bed by his side. He missed her scent, the intoxicating aroma of happiness and comfort. He missed her laugh. The way he had woken the previous morning to the smell of her dreads as he held her from behind, Rick never knew something so dangerous could be so cuddly.

He sighed at the memory, deciding then and there he would dedicate all his time today trying to put this right, at any cost.

Judith was cooing in her cot as he quickly dressed and made his bed, unable to think of anything other than her.

He picked his daughter up, smiling as she bated at his nose. "Good morning sweetheart"

Once downstairs Rick was greeted by Carol making breakfast, the noisy clash of the dishes only adding to his headache.

"I'm off" Rick said, grabbing some dried toast.

Carol acknowledged his lack of uniform along with his urgency.

"Not working today?" She asked as Rick placed Judith in her arms.

"Got a few things to sort out" Rick answered, biting a lump from his toast. Carol flashed him a smile as she watched him leave, while Judith called after him "Da...da...Dada"

* * *

Jessie was sitting, curled up in a garden chair on her front porch, lazily smoking a cigarette when she noticed Rick Grimes rush past her neighbour's house.

"Hey" She called down to him.

His head jolted to the sound of her voice as he looked up and gave a quick wave, edging his way towards the steps.

He put one leg up on the step, resting his weight on one knee as he looked up towards Jessie.

"How are you?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Jessie shrugged taking a long drag from her cigarette, her eyes fixated a head of her.

"Better" She said smiling. "Do you want one? She offered him the box of cigarettes, her eyebrows raised.

"No thanks...I don't smoke" Rick answered.

"I've been trying to quit for years...well did actually, then started again...don't tell anyone" She sighed deeply blowing out long waves of smoke into the air.

"I did smoke back in college...it wasn't for very long...your secret's safe with me" Rick added. "Has Pete left you alone?"

Jessie nodded as strands of hair fell into her face.

"For now...he's too proud to show his face yet...but he will" Jessie met Rick's eyes.

"Have you got a moment, I need to tell you something" She asked, motioning for him to join her on the porch.

Rick looked up to the sky, thinking that if Michonne was to come past now she would be pissed, only further demonstrating her point that he was spending too much time with Jessie. He shrugged off the thought. He wasn't about to start avoiding Jessie because of Michonne's suspicions, he would talk to her if he wanted too. He had nothing to hide after all.

"Sure, I gotta mintue" He pulled a chair up next to her and sat down.

"I wanted to apologise Rick for yesterday ...I shouldn't have..."

Rick stopped her mid sentence "You don't have to. I'm the one who should be sorry. That party...it was wrong of me...I knew you were married. I probably just made the situation worse between you and Pete" Rick concluded, trying to reassure her.

"No you didn't. Trust me nothing could make it worse. What I did yesterday ...God I'm so embarrassed" She placed her hand to her temple and winced, squeezing her eyes shut.

Rick looked to his boots. "We've all done things...you don't need to be embarrassed Jessie, I was flattered" He flashed her a warm smile earning him a sincere laugh from Jessie until her face became serious.

"That day when I asked you if you would do this for anybody and you said no. Did you just tell me what I wanted to hear so you could stop Pete?"

Rick's eyes looked a head as his mind got to work thinking. He wanted to be honest with her, she had been through enough bullshit already.

"No. I ment what I said" He spoke shyly to his boots, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm confused Rick. The party...the meetings...not forgetting your intentions towards my husband. What was all that for?" she asked watching as Rick shifted in his seat, she could tell this conversation was making him uncomfortable.

"I was worried about you and your boys. The party...I don't know...I liked talkin' to you. I spose I got a bit carried away. The thing is Jessie I enjoy your company...but it took me a while to realise how I really feel about someone else"

Jessie took another drag, not completely convinced with Rick's answer. "Who is she?"

"Someone who deserves a lot better" He answered, rubbing his face.

"Does she know how you feel?" Jessie asked, determined with her interrogation.

Rick met her eyes. "I hope so...I told her...but she walked in yesterday and saw me and you...ya know. She left before she got a chance to see anything else, now she's gone"

Jessie's face radiated with sympathy. "Was it the woman who I saw standing outside the house...dark skin?"

"Yeah that's her...Michonne" Rick sighed.

"I could always talk to her...explain it was me, tell her what you said"

Rick thought over her words, finally nodding in acceptance.

"Maybe...don't know if it will do any good though. Listen I gotta get going...I'm glad your feeling better" The warmth in his smile was sincere giving Jessie hope that maybe with time things could blossom between them.

Occasionally she felt uncomfortable around Rick. She found him awkward at times, almost boyish but she couldn't deny how unbelievably sexy he was.

She smiled as she watched him leave, stubbing out her cigarette on the wooden arm of her chair.

* * *

Maggie answered her front door to see a very sheepish looking Rick standing before her.

"She in there?" He asked, hope shinning in his eyes.

Maggie nodded and allowed him inside, leading him to the front room where Michonne sat on the sofa. As soon as she acknowledged Rick's presence she immediately huffed, almost annoyed at Maggie for letting him in. That thought was quick lived when she decided they needed to talk, the sooner she got this over with the better.

"I'll leave ya'll alone" Maggie said shyly as she left the room.

Rick took a seat, the atmosphere was thick with tension, neither one attempting to speak to the other. Rick sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he prepared to break the silence. He was having trouble finding the right words to make this better and he could tell Michonne wasn't about to let this go anytime soon.

"I missed you last night" He started, flashing her his most pathetic lost puppy look.

Michonne was silent, her gaze vacant as she looked ahead.

"What happened, it isn't what you think" Rick continued softly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his eyes fiercely blue.

Michonne took a moment before finally speaking. "Yes. I trust you with my life"

Rick breathed a sigh of relief, hopeful that this conversation was going to end the way he intended.

"But...I think we should stop this...thing between us. I don't think either of us are ready for this Rick" She met his eyes, the dark depths were sympathic, sorry.

Rick took a sharp breath, breaking the eye contact to stare at his hands momentarily.

"Everything I said I ment. I need you...I love you" He looked again hoping that her eyes would soften the way they had when he told her the first time.

Michonne quickly avoided his gaze, the conversation hurting more than she thought it ever could.

"And I love you Rick. I do...but I'm not sure what that love is yet. I'm making things awkward between you and Jessie. I want to believe what you say...part of me just thinks that we need time a part to understand what we both Want"

"Christ!" Rick held his head, feeling more vulnerable than ever before. She didn't understand how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

"Speak to Jessie...she will tell you. For fuck sake it's all for you Michonne. I want you with me"

"I will be with you...like I said. I'm not sure if this is the result of you just wanting to be with someone" She could tell her words and hit him hard, his back straightened, his eyes glowed with shock.

"Is that what you think of me? Shit...I would never be with anyone for the shake of it. You know what fine...have it your way. We will just go back to being friends, like always until it gets too much again. This thing between us...I know you feel it too. If your just punishing me because of Jessie then..."

"I'm not punishing you because of Jessie, I believe you, I just don't believe this is what you want" Michonne snapped, tears filling her eyes.

Rick looked away. He hated for making her feel like this. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to make her feel how much he craved her in every way.

She made him feel alive.

She was like the blood in his veins, a steady current of life keeping him moving, breathing.

"I don't know what else to say" He looked defeated as he gazed at her, the glassy shine to his eyes revealing his emotion, his hurt.

Michonne wanted to hug him, to embrace him and kiss his lips but she knew these conflicting feelings wouldn't let her. So she kept her gaze ahead as she heard him stand up and leave the room, never once showing a hint of sympathy or emotion. Trying with all her will to delay the flow of tears until the front door closed, only then did she allow herself to breakdown. The heavy sobs shaking her body raw.


	7. Chapter 7

Unspoken Boundaries

 _I am so sorry for such the long delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 7

Rick huffed in frustration as he attempted to open a bag of sugar, his fingers slippery from washing up not too long ago. He added too much force resulting in the bag tearing open, sugar granules spilling without pause all over the kitchen work top.

"For...Christ sake!" He moaned in annoyance.

"You forgotten how to open a bag of Sugar?" Carol mocked, biting her lip to stop the laugh from escaping.

"Looks that way don't it?" Rick snapped.

"Well...someone's touchy" Carol said, tilting her head with intrigue in his direction. She could sense an irritable energy in each of Rick's movements. It was almost like he had to force his body into the habit of these mundane, everyday tasks to stop the anger from eating away at him.

"I'm fine!" He barked "Why don't you go do something useful" He winced when the words left his mouth, he knew better than to speak to Carol like that.

"Look Rick I know you are pissed off and pinning for Michonne, but do you really need to take out your bad mood on the rest of us?"

Rick snorted, unable to hide his frustration. Carol knew him too well, she knew what was eating away at him.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Not since the other day at Maggie's. She won't come home, she's staying there for a couple of nights until we can figure this out" Rick answered, avoiding Carol's eyes.

Carol crossed her arms and flashed Rick a look of concern before saying "Well you need to keep at her Rick so she can tell you mean what you say"

"No...I've said all I can. She wants time apart. Space...all I can do is that until she comes round"

"And what if she doesn't?"

Rick looked up from the counter, his hand full of kitchen roll "If she doesn't what can I do? I want her here like everyone else but I can't force her. I think she regrets the whole thing...us together" He sighed.

"You have to work with the woman Rick...you need to patch things up so it's not so awkward" Carol stated.

"Yeah well it's the weekend. Maybe these couple of days apart will be what she needs to see sense"

"I'm going for a walk" He suddenly decided, anything to help clear his mind and occupy his busy hands.

Before Carol even had a chance to protest she heard the sound of the front door closing shut.

* * *

The cool night air was like a welcome hug surrounding Rick's body. He breathed deep as he put on his jacket, hoping that some time to himself would give him just a second away from the torment of his own head. His body was wired with tension, a nervous energy that controlled his every movement, his every thought. Had Michonne really meant what she said or was all of this just the result of bitter jealousy?

Michonne never came across to him as someone who was possessive. She didn't seem the type, she had always seemed secure in her own skin, assured and put together. However a lot had changed since the prison. Rick had found himself turning into a completely different person these last couple of weeks. The fragments of his true character were lost to him now. They were almost hidden under the surface, but his moral's and integrity still remained, or did they?

The truth was Rick had started to breakdown. His barriers were still up tight and not moving, the sting from trusting at the wrong time was still a constant painful reminder. Even after Lori's death Rick had tired his hardest to fight the grieving process for the sake of everyone else, only resulting in a worse situation for himself. Now the cycle was starting again and Alexiander was the trigger to his gun. He wasn't ready for peace and harmony, those things didn't exist. For Rick there was always something waiting round the bend to test your strengths and weakness's, to take what you had, what you loved.

He wasn't ready to give up the fight, not even for Michonne.

As he thought about what she said he became irritated. It had been incredibly difficult for Rick to open up and reveal his fears that night after the incident with Pete. He felt as though Michonne had just brushed off his feelings like they meant nothing, especially when she accused him of of not wanting to be with her at all.

Now he felt uncertain whether Michonne was just trying to find an excuse to end this or if she had a point.

She had told him that his relationship with Jessie was unhealthy and that now Pete was out the picture he should just walk away. Her words rang with truth. It was unhealthy but Rick was drawn to Jessie. He felt a connection, a vulnerability that he too found in himself, a weakness that reminded him of old times. Familiar, comforting memories that he wanted desperately to relive. He wasn't about to give that up because Michonne told him to.

So he just shrugged of the thought, turning his attention to the cause of this dilemma, Jessie.

He walked passed her house, hoping that she may be sitting out on the porch puffing another ciqerette and to his relief she was.

"How's things?" He asked casually.

Jessie almost jumped out her skin as she turned towards his voice.

"God Rick you scared me half to death" Jessie said, laughing nervously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just out walkin', thought I'd check on you"

Jessie stubbed out her cigarette as the last remains of smoke emptied from her nostrils.

"Well I'm getting by. I've just boiled some coffee, was about to go inside and drink it, do you want some?" She asked, with hope he would say yes.

"Yeah"

* * *

Inside Jessie's house was a chaotic mess of paint brushes, canvases and children's toys littered across the floor.

Rick looked down at his feet, determined to avoid stepping on anything.

"Sorry about the mess. You've kinda caught me at a bad time"

"You paint?" Rick asked, looking with interest at a canvas mounted lazily on an esal.

"Yeah. I used to work in an Art College teaching painting, just a small evening class...a long time ago now" She sighed longingly

"These are good" Rick complimented, smiling as he met her eyes.

"They still need work. I find painting relaxing...helps take my mind off things"

"I could use a hobby like that" Rick admitted, staring at his boots.

"Maybe you should try painting?" She suggested smiling.

Rick laughed "I was never very good at Art" He confessed, watching as she made her way over to the kettle.

"So what we're you good At?" Jessie asked intrigued.

"History" Rick responded, smiling at the memory. Those days seemed like a forgotten dream now, distant and foreign. He wondered if the ways of the old world would ever be possible again, perhaps not in his lifetime.

Jessie placed a mug of hot coffee on the small table infront of the sofa and motioned for Rick to take a seat next to her. He smiled and sat down, reaching for his coffee like it was air.

"Thanks I need this" He said, sighing at the taste.

"How's things with you and Michonne?

Rick took a breath, reminded once again of his dilemma.

"Not good...she's decided to end it"

Jessie put a comforting hand on Rick's shoulder and squeezed while holding his gaze. "I'm sorry to hear that" She said with warmth, her touch did little to reassure him though.

"It's my fault. I was an ass" Rick confessed.

Jessie smiled "I'm sure she'll come around in time"

"I hope your right because I honestly don't know what I'd do without her"

Jessie found his answer somewhat cute, but she could tell he had lost hope in their relationship, maybe things were truly over between him and Michonne after all.

"Your a good man Rick" Jessie said with conviction, her eyes an innocent haze of certainly. Rick was humbled by her statement but was unnerved by how sure of herself she was. She didn't know him or the things he'd done. Just to hear those words calmed his inner turmoil if only for a moment though and he was happy to pretend he was someone good if it pleased Jessie.

"Any sign of Pete?" Rick asked, desperate to change the topic of conversation.

"No...his left me alone. It's kinda worrying though, very out of character for Pete"

"Well any sign of him...any problem just let me know. You're not alone in this anymore"

Jessie smiled wholeheartedly while taking another sip from her coffee.

"How are your boys doing?"

"It's getting better between us all. Everything seemed to calm down, even Sam is brighter. Nobody feels like their walking on egg shells anymore, you know?"

Rick nodded with understanding, he was glad things were getting easier for Jessie and her family.

"Listen Rick I want you to know that I'm here for you. What you did...for me and my boys...you were right. Any favour...anything you need, I'm here" Her eyes shone with truth and an eagerness to please that spoke to Rick in a way that no one else had in a long time. To have his needs put before anyone else's was alien to Rick these days.

He looked to her mouth. Her pink lips inviting and moist and licked his lips in response.

He felt like he had to test the waters, to see if this attraction to Jessie was nothing more than a nostalgic reminder of his former life with Lori. His dead wife who he hadn't properly grieved for, the one who he couldn't forgive even in the result of her death.

And it killed him inside how selfish that had been, how selfish he still was.

So he lent in slowly. Knowing how crazy this was, how selfish this was and as soon as his lips met Jessie's she was kissing him back. Her small tounge seeking entrance into his mouth. Desperate and needy and so much like his late wife that he almost thought for a moment he was embracing Lori. He deepened the kiss as he possessed her mouth, biting at her lips to see her reaction.

Jessie returned the favour and tugged at his lower lip with her teeth while tracing her fingertips across his shirt.

There was no rush of desire like Rick had been hoping for. No stirring of feelings between his legs. He continued the kiss until he was hungry for air but the intention was empty, there was no real chemistry for him, only the sharp sting of painful memories. Memories of Lori and how he wished things had been different. He tasted salt on his lips and looked up to Jessie as he broke free from their kiss, searching for the reason. Jessie's look of sympathy spoke volumes and he soon realised the salt was from his own pathetic tears, strreaming down his face in wet, desperate lines.

He placed his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably, muttering "Lori" so longingly that Jessie was taken back by the display and she didn't know what to do. To see such a strong man break down in front of her, she knew then that she wasn't what Rick wanted. How could she be?

A man who wants you is strong for you no matter what. she realised that Rick saw her as comfort. An opportunity to step away from his group and role of leadership and delve into his fears without fear of being judged. Jessie understood they were both damaged goods. Two souls seeking acceptance and happiness in parallel worlds that they both could relate too.

She wasn't mad at him and she didn't judge him, she only wanted to soothe his pain, but the truth was she didn't know how. She now realised there was a lot more to Rick Grimes than she first thought and as she watched his body shake from the turmoil of his grief she could only place her arms around his shoulders. Encouraging him to lean into her embrace.

He refused at first. His mind a million miles away until Jessie's soft touch led his head to her shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as the heavy sobs were like small tremors radiating throughout both of their bodies.

"I loved her...but I couldn't do it...I couldn't get us back together. I hate myself for it...Christ I miss her so much"

Jessie stroked his hair, taming the wild curls under her fingertips while breathing 'sush" into his ear.

She allowed Rick the time he needed. She didn't speak, she only listened and soon it was clear that Rick was walking dangerously close to the edge. That this was a man so tied up with the notion that he was to blame for his wife's death that Jessie could see it was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"I just want her to know that I loved her...I need her to know. I can't...imagine how she must have felt when she died...I shunned her after what she did"

Jessie didn't want to know the details, she didn't ask she just continued to hold him until he pulled away, hiding his face in embarrassment.

She stroked his face as he met her eyes. The sting of his tears had lit up the grayish blue of his eyes so sharply that all Jessie could do was gasp, she had never seen something so beautiful.

"I'm sorry Rick" She sincerely whispered.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked, anything to help.

Rick thought it over but then pulled himself together. "That's kind of you but no. I need to get back to my kids"

Jessie nodded, watching as he got up and made his way to the door. He was visibly shaking.

"Thanks for the coffee" He said, in a bid to act normal.

"Anytime" Jessie stated, both of them standing at her front door.

"I'll see you soon" Rick said as he left in utter disbelief at what just happened. He made his way from her porch to the street as a figure emerged from behind a tree, grabbing his arm with force, it was Pete.


	8. Chapter 8

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 8

Michonne was pacing through the neighbourhood, her thoughts a scattered mess. It was late now, she wasn't sure of the time but the heavy darkness and stillness made her think it had to be coming up to one in the morning.

She had taken a bed in Maggie's house for the night but couldn't sleep. A restlessness had creeped into her system and wasn't letting up without a fight. Her mind was constantly on Rick and his erratic behavior. She felt regretful of how the conversation had played out between them at Maggie's house and wanted a chance to make a mends but knew deep down she couldn't bring herself into this mess again. She wanted so much to go back to the solid friendship they once had. Back to a time where Rick looked to her for silent advice, a trust she had never felt before.

Her body ached for him in a way she had never known. A deep longing for his happiness to be with her, she wasn't kidding herself anymore though. She loved him and always would, could Rick say the Same? Or were his words just a ploy to keep her by his side at any cost? A way to emotionally manipulate her. She would never know the truth in that idea, all she could take was his word that he had been honest with her all along.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of heated shouting. She turned towards the noise, using the bushes for cover as she paced towards the sounds quietly, uncertain what she may find. She found herself outside Jessie's house and could now clearly see Rick and Pete engaged in a heated discussion.

"What the fuck are you doing here Rick!" Pete's voice was sharp, laced with aggression as he stared the other man out.

Rick looked odd to say the least. His movements weren't his own. Michonne watched intently, ready to step in if needed.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Pete demanded edging closer towards Rick. Michonne studied the look on Rick's face. His cheeks glistened with dampness, had he been crying?

"Well!"

Rick met Pete's eyes, clearly out of it.

"I could ask you the same thing" Rick responded.

"You're not spose to step foot anywhere near this house" He added, his eyes changing from sadness to anger.

"Fuck you this is my house!" Pete shouted at the top of his voice, his left arm swinging for Rick in one quick movement.

Rick side stepped the blow and grabbed Pete's arms behind his back pinning him in place. It was easy for Rick, Pete had clearly been drinking and was heavy on his feet, unable to walk in a straight line.

"You are leaving Pete, right now!" Rick barked, pushing the bigger man towards the street. Pete managed to jar Rick's hold by throwing his head back, violently meeting Rick's temple in the process.

Pete was staggering, falling over his own feet as he tired to gain his balance.

Rick saw red, a thousand feelings he had been bottling up ever snice the prison came pouring out in one heavy blow. He punched Pete square in the face, the blow knocking him off his feet as Rick scrambled on top of him.

Rick punched Pete over and over until his knuckle was raw with blood, letting out a strangled cry that troubled Michonne deeply, she knew she had to step in.

"Rick! Stop! Your going to kill him!" She cried rushing to his side.

The sound of her voice brought Rick out of his haze and he stopped suddenly, looking up at her worried face.

"Michonne?"

She looked down at him and was shocked by the state before her. Dried tears, blood and eyes which ran deep with a crushing sadness Michonne had never seen so prominent in him before.

"My God Rick...what's happened...what are you doing?"

He looked to his hands, marked with cracked skin and a mixture of Pete's and his own blood.

"I...I..was stopping Pete" He mustered, his hands trembling.

"Stopping or killing?" Michonne asked, the worry evident in her face.

Rick did nothing but look to the ground as he pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut tight. Feeling almost outside his own body.

"Rick?" They both looked up to see Jessie standing there. Her eyes fixated on her husband's lifeless body.

"I..." Rick started

"He was just protecting you" Michonne stepped in, unsure whether or not Rick's words would just make the situation worse.

"Rick knocked him out to stop him getting to you. Pete started this" she continued.

Jessie looked to the broken man before her. Rick looked worse than ever before.

"We're going to take Pete home so he can rest this off" Michonne said "Aren't we Rick"

Her firm voice jolted his senses.

"Yeah...go inside, it's fine" Rick ordered.

"But...are you...is he going to be OK?"

"Go inside Jessie" Rick barked, his tone startled her and she turned towards her home unclear of Rick's intentions. He had never used that tone with her before and she didn't like it.

She gave one last look to Michonne as she headed inside, confused and anxious.

"Help me get him up" Michonne spat, her annoyance with Rick growing by the second.

Rick got to his feet, helping to heave the dead weight of Pete's body up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Michonne checked his pulse. "Thank God his still breathing" She snapped, her eyes dark and cold.

She moved her body in-line with Pete and Rick's, grabbing the other arm and snaking it around her neck as she helped support the heavy weight of Pete's body.

The three of them then staggered to the otherside of town towards Pete's house.

* * *

"His stable but I don't feel comfortable leaving him here on his own, I'll take watch over him through the night"

"You don't have to do that, I was the one who knocked him out"

Michonne laughed, a fierce sarcastic noise devoid of any humour.

"You? No way, If I hadn't been there Rick I dread to think what could of happened"

They were sitting down stairs in the small frontroom, Michonne on a chair opposite from Rick on the sofa.

"You're defending him? He's a wife beater!" Rick snapped, hurt by the accusation.

"Oh I know what he is Rick, I'm just not certain what you are anymore"

"What the hell is that spose to mean?"

"You know what I mean! I saw what happened, I saw Pete throw the first punch and I know he did that, but it looked like you were never going to stop hitting him. What the hell were you doing?"

"I was protecting Jessie!"

"Protecting Jessie? Or were you just thinking of yourself!"

Rick was getting angry but refused to loose his temper with Michonne. He wanted so badly to be in the same space as her that he didn't want to give her a reason to leave.

"Well someone has to" He said under his breath.

Michonne looked towards him and for the first time he saw hate in her eyes.

"You're unbelievable" She spat, clearly upset.

"What we're you doing there anyway?" Rick asked.

"Does it matter? I couldn't sleep, was out for a walk when I heard shouting, I could ask you the same thing"

Rick looked to his hands ashamed with himself.

"I wanted to see Jessie, to check on her. I fucked up well and truly this time"

Michonne studied his face, unclear what he ment.

"Why?" Not certain she really wanted to know the answer.

"I..." How could Rick explain himself when he couldn't understand his own behavior, how could Michonne possibly understand.

"Rick if you want to be with her...go ahead. It's over between us. Please just don't rub salt in the wound by telling me the details"

"I don't want her" Rick confessed, certain with his answer.

"Then why are you always with her Rick! You hardly know the woman yet you run to her every chance you get!"

They sat in silence for some time thinking things through. Rick was trying to form words but kept stopping himself, unsure how to handle the details.

Michonne was quiet as she sat and stared at him from across the room. The dull light from the street outside cast shadows across Rick's face and she followed them as they moved. Watching as the low light slowly revealed the stains of blood and tears scattered across his face.

"What will happen when he wakes up Rick? Have you even thought of that? He's going to be pissed and then what? another meeting with Deanna, your already on thin ice with her"

Rick thought over her statement.

"So what was I spose to do. Just let him go on his merry way to Jessie's house and let him beat the shit out of her"

"No but you haven't solved anything by beating the shit out of him, have you? You could have knocked him out sure, but to keep hitting him? Rick I've never seen you so...so crazed. You were like an animal. You can't just take this into your own hands not after that last incident with him."

Michonne suddenly stood up and paced the floor, listening for sounds near the stairs to hear if Pete had woke up.

"Your going to have to tell Deanna what happened" She said walking back and forth.

"Just tell me this...Did you actually want to kill him?"

Rick looked up, unsure how to answer.

"I hope not" He said, but it was a lie. If given a chance Rick would kill Pete and not even blink an eye, he hated the man and everything he stood for and what was more frightening was that Rick truly didn't care.

"I'm not saying Pete's a good man but don't you see that what you've done could get you kicked out for good"

Michonne was exhausted with this whole situation. She felt emotionally drained, completely fed up with Rick's reckless behavior.

He wasn't even attempting to answer her, he just sat and stared into space.

"Well I tell you this when Deanna does kick you out and she will. Carl and Judith are staying here, I just couldn't bare to see them get kicked out because of you"

Her words provoked Rick's full attention.

"Hold on a minute, those are my kids! They go where I go...and I would like to think you do to"

They stared at each other with such force. The dark room only revealing the faint outline of each of their silhouettes.

"You said you were with me no matter what, remember?" Rick said with hope.

Michonne searched his eyes for the man she once loved, she knew he was still there under this all but she wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her.

"Michonne?" Rick pleaded.

"I don't know if your going to let me" She answered.

Rick stood up and faced her, their bodies so close but their views so apart.

"I told you how I felt but you ended us..you! Not me! He barked.

"Don't you dare Rick. How can you expect me to keep on doing this to myself. Do you think I like to be hurt over and over! I ended us because if you really wanted to be with me like you say you wouldn't continue to see Jessie"

"I was helping Jessie...That's all! What I said was the truth and still is. Why do you care? Are you jealous is that it?"

Michonne huffed loudly.

"Please!" She snapped. "If you think I'd be jealous you honestly don't know me at all! Christ! I'm just worried about you Rick. You are not the man I know when you're around her and I'm concerned"

Rick thought over her words as he sat back down on the sofa, deeply troubled.

"I'm worried about myself" He admitted.

"What happened tonight Rick?" Michonne asked, determined to understand what was going on in Rick's head.

"If your going to lie...don't bother" She added.

"I kissed Jessie" The words flew out his mouth so sharply it was as if just freeing them would stop the anguish Rick was feeling.

Michonne didn't flinch, didn't even speak. She just sat next to him on the sofa, prepared to listen to what he had to say.

"I kissed her because for some reason I thought it was what I wanted but it only reminded me of Lori and our old life. I feel nothing for Jessie. I used her...just to see if this thing...this obsession was what I thought it was"

There was a thick silence for a short time, Michonne kept her cool, determined to hear Rick out.

"I used her because she reminds me of Lori and I just brokedown. I was a mess...I couldn't stop crying for her, for everything I never said to her" Tears were filling his eyes again, the salt stinging his cheeks.

"I understand Rick" Michonne said. "I get it. This place reminds you of your old life, but Jessie isn't Lori Rick. She's dead and you can't keep torturing yourself like this. What happened, happened, it wasn't your fault"

Rick allowed the tears to flow again, hiding his face in the shadows.

"I'm so sorry Chonne " He said so softy, his voice a breathy whimper.

"I think I was so caught up in just survivn' out there. So focused on keeping everyone alive that I forgot to grieve for my wife. That time at the prison when I saw her I knew then I would never come to terms with it. Everything else was just a distraction and now where here and I can't walk down the street without thinking of her"

"Christ! I hate myself for messing you around Michonne, for using Jessie. My head's been all over the place...I can't seem to snap out of this"

Michonne met his eyes. "Yes you can and you will. We have all lost people Rick. You have to focus on what you have rather than what you don't ...me, Carl and Judith. There's people in this community that wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

Rick felt better for hearing her answer. Her soft voice was the comfort he needed desperately and her wise words rang with truth. He had her?

"I have you?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

Michonne scooted nearer to him on the sofa, placing her hand atop his.

"You always had me Rick and always will. You need to take time to heal from Lori properly and I'll be here for you but please don't get kicked out of here in the process"

Rick smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. They stayed like that for some time as Rick sobbed. Michonne wished somehow she could take some of the pain onto her own shoulders for him but she knew she had enough demons of her own to deal with.

She thought of sharing Andre with him, her son, the secret she had only told Carl that day in the woods. She knew she couldn't though. Opening that wound would be too painful for her and right now she needed to be strong for Rick.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this Chonne, all this shit"

"That's what friends do Rick. That day after the prison was ambushed by the governor I tracked you and Carl. I have never felt such relief when I saw you both sitting in that house. You both gave me a reason to live for the first time in so long. I know how painful it can be"

Rick watched as their fingers linked in a tight hold. A gesture of both their understanding of the others pain.

"The thing is I don't want Lori back. Does that sound awful? I can't quite believe I feel like that...towards my wife"

Michonne looked up, she understood now, clearer than before.

"You don't want her back Rick because you've moved on. You can't face that because it makes you feel guilty so you look to find her memory in familiar things like this place and Jessie but you need to move on...you deserve to move on"

Rick felt ten times lighter like a great weight had dissipated into thin air.

"I'm glad you came by tonight" Rick said, flashing her a shy grin.

"Me too" Michonne said.

They lay together on Pete's sofa. Their legs and arms tangled together as Rick guided Michonne's head to his chest and she rested there, listening to the rise and full of his now steady breathing. They grabbed on to each other for dear life. If Rick could've climbed inside her bones he would have. To feel the comfort and warmth of her heart, so full of love and patience.

Neither one wanted to acknowledge the drunken problem upstairs asleep, so they just laid together in a tangled mess, until they could find the strength to form a plan.

For now each other's arms were all they needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 9

Michonne woke to the sound of footsteps dragging across wooden floorboards above her. One eye opened, almost unsure where she was until she felt the warmth of Rick's body next to her. They were still in Pete's house and they had both shamelessly fallen asleep.

 _shit!_

Michonne thought as the sounds above them grew heavier, the footsteps making their way to the staircase.

"Rick...Rick" Michonne whispered into the sleeping man's ear, trying her hardest to stay calm.

She lost her cool when Rick didn't rouse from his sleep the first time and repeated his name in a high pitched shriek.

"Rick wake up!"

"hmm Wha..."?

"Pete's woke up. Damn it Rick one of us was meant to stay up and keep watch"

Rick opened his eyes, feeling worse for wear.

"What are we going to do?" Michonne asked, wondering whether just escaping through the back door would be the best option. She didn't think she had the energy to step in if round number two kicked off between the two men. Rick wasn't himself after all, he was like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, now wasn't the time to see how far Pete could push him.

"We should..." Rick's voice was cut short by the sound of Pete's heavy foot steps by the frontroom door.

They both looked up to see him standing in the doorway, his face red and puffy from Rick's viscous attack the night before.

"Do you mind telling me why the fuck you are in my house?"

Rick stood up in one swift movement and Michonne followed.

"We brought you back here last night...after the fight" Michonne said calmly, determined to keep things civil between them.

Pete looked between the two of them with blood shot eyes, his head felt like someone had repeatedly hit him with a hammer.

"Fight?" Pete said "I remember being out minding my own business when this piece of shit attacked me...again!" Pete added, his anger growing.

"Whatca say?" Rick asked tilting his head whilst moving forward.

Michonne stepped in quickly, blocking Rick's path.

"Pete you were outside Jessie's house. Deanna gave us strict orders to keep you both apart. Yes Rick knocked you out but you threw the first punch"

Pete's eyes darted from Rick to look at Michonne. He edged towards her, his eyes never straying from hers as he tried to intimidate her.

"He attacked me!" He spat.

"Deanna will hear about this" He added as he stared down at her.

Rick was uncomfortable with how close he was getting to Michonne and spoke his disapproval instantly.

"Back up" He ordered to Pete, as the taller man lurched over Michonne like she was his prey.

"It's fine" Michonne assured. "We are on our way to Deanna's to report this to her. You can come with us if you like?" She said sarcastically.

Pete just stared down at her as he let out a bitter laugh which stung her ears.

"No thanks, now would you kindly get the fuck out of my house!"

"With pleasure" Michonne said lazily, turning to leave.

"Let's go Rick"

The two men stared intensely at one another as Rick passed Pete slowly to join Michonne at the front door.

"Oh and Rick!" Pete bellowed after them.

"Stop sniffing around my wife!"

* * *

"So stupid" Carol stated, shaking her head in disbelief at what Michonne had just told her.

Rick looked to the ceiling, huffing in annoyance at Carol's judgement. He felt he was back at school, standing in front of the headmistress.

"It was lucky for you that Michonne turned up" Carol drawled, her gaze penetrating.

"I screwed up" Rick said, holding his arms up in defeat, what more could he say?

He wanted to take Carol to one side and remind her of their conversation a few weeks ago when all this kicked of. Remind her of the seed she planted in his head to kill Pete, instead he just took her abuse knowing full well it was all an act.

"Well Deanna won't be pleased, that's for sure" Carol continued sarcastically "You better beg forgiveness or think of something more plausible to say like he attacked me and I was defending myself"

"That's what we're going to say" Michonne interrupted, her hands on her hips "Rick was defending himself, until things went to far"

"Well let's just hope Deanna sees it that way. We need to keep these people on our side for when the time comes" Carol said profoundly.

"Time for what?" Michonne asked, feeling like she was missing out on some vital information.

"For the time when Deanna screws up. It will happen. These people are like children. Totally ignorant to what's outside these walls"

Michonne thought over her words. Carol's pathetic attempt to act displeased with Rick's actions did not go unnoticed. Michonne could tell Carol was playing a game, holding her cards to her chest until her true colours had a chance to present themselves.

"We need to get going" Rick announced, wanting to get this over with.

"Carol can you watch Judy for an hour longer?" He asked.

* * *

Rick and Michonne stood outside Deanna's house, both feeling incredibly uncomfortable about their current situation.

Rick felt crazy with guilt. He knew this was all his doing and as he stood by Michonne's side, watching her reach for the doorbell with a calm elegance, a sudden feeling overtook him.

He reached for her out stretched hand. Stopping it's destination as he entwined his long fingers with hers, bringing the smooth skin to his lips.

He placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand, watching her reaction. Michonne's eyes shot to his, her eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"Rick...what?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess" He said with honesty.

"Maybe it was a good thing you being there that night. If you hadn't been there, who knows what could of happened to Jessie" Michonne assured, her words light but forceful.

Rick nodded as he reached out and pushed the doorbell, stepping back to stand by Michonne. Feeling the weight of her stare as Deanna answered the front door and welcomed them inside.

* * *

"Seems like Deanna's fond of you" Carol said as she dug into the earth with her shovel.

"Another lady to add to the list huh?" She smirked.

They were outside the walls of Alexandria, digging up dirt and mud to find the stolen guns they had buried a week ago.

Rick had told Carol the outcome of the meeting with Deanna. Luckily for him she had believed every word that him and Michonne had told her. Thanking them both for looking out for Jessie and protecting her children. It seemed Deanna was on the same page as them after all.

"She still needs to speak to Pete to get his account. If it wasn't for Michonne being there I don't think it would have played out like that" Rick stated.

"You owe Her Rick" Carol said as she stopped digging to meet his eyes.

"Yeah...I know"

"If she hadn't been there that night Pete would probably be dead" Carol said.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Rick asked, confused with Carol's inconsistency.

"Look you know how I feel about Pete but that wasn't the way to go about it. What was going through your head Rick? You must have learnt from the first time"

"A lot of things, but I feel better for it. I just lost my temper with him"

Carol watched as Rick continued to dig, the earth twisting and crumbling under the shovel.

"Well you were lucky there were no other witnesses, Deanna's going to think your crazy"

Rick met her gaze. The playfulness in Carol's eyes was unsettling to say the least, she was mocking him, he was sure of it.

The shiny hint of metal appeared beneath the dirt, stealing Rick's attention for a moment as he reached down to pick up the gun.

"I'm keeping this incase Pete tires anything" Rick exclaimed, shoving the gun down the back of his jeans. He was certain this conflict would continue.

"How are things between you and Michonne now?"

Rick breathed in deep. He wasn't comfortable explaining all the bullshit that happened last night at Jessie's, especially that kiss. How could he possibly justify his actions to Carol when he hardly understood them himself.

"Better" he shortly answered, determined to move the conversation in a different direction.

"Just better? Has she forgiven you?"

Rick took in a breath, unsure how to answer. "No, I think she was just telling me what I wanted to hear. Helping me through my moment...ya know?

Carol nodded as she reached down to pick up her own gun.

"I need to get back, relive Michonne from babysitting. Are you coming?"

Rick looked around the open space before answering.

"Yeah...I'll meet you back in 5 minutes"

* * *

It was early evening when Rick finally returned to the house. He stumbled across the three of them finishing dinner without him at the table, Carl vigorously mashing up the carrots for Judith to eat.

"Sorry I'm so late" he said as he hovered like a shadow in the doorway.

"No Chonne?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Upstairs" carol answered, getting up to wash the dishes.

"She staying then?"

"You'll have to ask her that"

* * *

Rick found Michonne in her bedroom deep in thought. She had kicked of her boots and was laying flat out on the bed, her face angled towards the celling.

"Can I come in?" He asked, suddenly feeling ridiculously shy.

Michonne didn't turn her head she only nodded, her thoughts were elsewhere.

Rick stepped inside the room gingerly, his left arm behind his back.

"I got these for you" he said, gaining her full attention. She sat up on the bed and turned to face him, her brown eyes shone with interest.

Rick was holding a small hand-picked bunch of wild flowers. He had spent the majority of the afternoon wondering the outside in search of a wide variety, uncertain what gift he could possibly offer her when everything material had lost it's value. So he had settled on flowers. In the old world a box of chocolates along with them would have been the perfect combination whenever he and Lori had fallen out. Those days were like dreams now, hazy and unrealistic.

Michonne looked down at the gift and watched as Rick's arm shook with nerves. She could tell he knew he was in the dog house.

"I didn't know what else I could get...I..."

"Their gorgeous" Michonne answered quickly.

"You need a vase...here" She took them from him and found an empty glass by her beside. She filled it with water from the bathroom and placed the decorative display on top of a chest of drawers. A sudden bout of humour started bubbling in her throat and she let out a dry laugh, trying to control herself.

"What's so funny? Rick asked, a hurt expression forming on his face.

"Sorry...it's just...the thought of you picking flowers is quite amusing" She chuckled as she met his blue eyes.

"Oh it is, is it?" An eyebrow raised as he watched her laugh, smiling warmly at the look of peace on her face.

"Your so beautiful when you laugh Chonne" He said. "I haven't seen you laugh in ages and I know I'm to blame for that"

Michonne's smiled faded into an expression of pity, if only for a moment, before her face hardened, humour abruptly gone.

"What happened last night, I'm glad you came by" Rick said sincerely.

"Are you back here for good?" he asked with hope.

Michonne turned away, looking towards the ground to what seemed like a lifetime for Rick. He needed to know she was here, under this roof, with him and their family.

"I want to be" Michonne answered quietly.

"But I'm just confused by all this Rick. I said you'll always have me on your side and I meant it, but I can't keep waiting for the next time you decide to have a bad day. There's only so much I can take"

Rick was angry at himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him these last few days, he realised now that the only thing that truly mattered to him was his family's happiness and that included Michonne.

"Can we start over?" He asked, his voice cracked around the edges as the hope and desperation filled each word like it was his last.

Michonne met his eyes and could see the hurt still there, but it was a hurt for her. She knew he hated himself for what he had put her through and she hated him just as much. But that was starting to fade. Rick had opened up to her in way he never had before, not even with Lori. There was a vulnerability there now in each of Rick's movements. He had allowed her to see him at his worse, far worse than those late night visits to her cell back at the prison when another vision had disturbed his sleep. No this was a deep, painstaking journey that Rick had took her on. Invited her on and now she was involved in a way that felt like she was more than just a friend, more than just a drunken fumble.

Rick had revealed his madness and grief in a way that had torn and bruised what was left of her heart. The constant struggle to understand what he wanted was enough to drive her to the brink of insanity with him. His words in her ear, confessing his love at a time when she needed to hear it most, wanted it more than anything, would now always be questioned and yet she still wanted him. Or did she? She would always be with him, that much was true. There was a kindness in Rick that she had never seen before in anyone, a longing to protect and help at any cost. However now that same drive was becoming dangerous. An excuse to serve his own needs in the search for closure to a life long gone.

"I want to live here Rick. I want to help, I'm just going to step back for a bit. We need time to figure this all out. Let's not rush anything"

Rick sighed with relief. All he wanted was for her to be under this roof, to have her near, to help her heal from this ordeal of his own making.

"Can I have a hug?" Rick asked, spreading his arms.

Michonne didn't trust herself in his arms so she squeezed his hand instead.

"Easy tiger" She joked.

"No more bullshit" He said.

"No more bullshit" She repeated.


	10. Chapter 10

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 10

The next couple of days were easier, brighter somehow. Rick had continued to work beside Michonne, patrolling the quiet neighbourhood like they always did. Running out of things to do and people to see. Chatting about nothing in particular, enjoying each other's company like they were the last two people on earth.

Rick was starting to grow fond of these lazy days with Michonne. There hadn't been much for them to investigate or sort out as it were, but the walk alone, just having Michonne by his side was enough for Rick to get dressed in his uniform.

They hadn't really addressed their relationship status either. Rick was hopeful they were just in a holding pattern, that eventually Michonne would come round to his way of thinking once more. God he missed the feel of her skin on his so much. He knew he didn't deserve her and probably never would, but he was determined to wait this phase out and prove to her that she was all he needed.

He found himself stealing glances at her every so often and he was doing it now. The way her body moved with cat like elegance, a silent pace that was so deadly and alive that he couldn't look away. He watched a smile form on her lips as she met his eyes.

"What?" she asked, looking to the ground playfully.

"Nothin'" Rick answered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He was never very good at hiding his attraction, especially when it came to Michonne.

"Rick" Michonne suddenly stopped walking.

Rick slowed his pace, his bow legs coming to a stop as he watched her stare down the street.

"You need to speak to Jessie" She looked up to the house a few yards away and frowned. All that business with Jessie seemed like ages ago to Rick, but Michonne was right he needed to put things straight between them.

He had practically used her as a way of dealing with his grief, subconsciously unaware what his actions meant until his emotional conversation with Michonne.

He shallowed hard.

"What can I say?"

Michonne shrugged, her brows knotted.

"You need to put things right between you. Explain yourself to her, she must be confused Rick"

"Yeah your right... damn it your always right" Rick said with a playful annoyance.

Michonne just grinned sarcastically at him, revealing her perfectly white teeth.

"It's nearly lunch time anyway, I'll meet you back at the house?" She asked.

"You trust me to go in there and.."

Michonne rolled her eyes "Rick what you choose to do with Jessie is your businesss. We're not a couple are we?"

That statement stung, Rick didn't need reminding of that.

"Talk bout kickin a man when he's down" Rick joked, feeling inadequate somehow.

Michonne grinned "Rick...We've been through this"

"Yep. I hear ya"

"So I'll meet you back at the house for lunch?" She asked once more.

"Yeah"

Rick watched as Michonne turned and headed towards the other side of the town.

"I only want you" He said under his breath, wishing that just his words alone were enough to prove that to her. He knew they never would be though and that thought tore him up inside. So he turned and strolled towards Jessie's, prepared to put at least one thing right in this whole complicated mess.

* * *

When Jessie answered the door a look of relief and anger flashed upon her face in unison as she stared at the man before her.

Rick looked lighter somehow. His sharp eyes were relaxed, the anguish no longer pooling at the surface.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Once inside Rick stood face to face with her, about to speak when Jessie cut him short.

"I thought you'd come sooner" her voice was shaky with diappointmentent.

Rick looked to the ground. "I needed time to get my head straight. Jessie I'm sorry...for everything. That night I wanted to thank you for putting up with my... meltdown"

"It's the least I could of done. I mean what you did for me and my boys with Pete"

Rick nodded, unsure how to say the next words.

"Thing is...that night we shouldn't have, I shouldn't have kissed you. I was somewhere else"

Jessie looked hurt, her eyes squinting in disbelief.

"So what...your saying is you don't want to be with me"

Rick nodded, his eyes looking to the floor.

"I knew that Rick" Jessie said in a condescending tone.

"You need time to grieve for your wife"

Rick looked up and met her hazel eyes. "I just wanted to come by and make sure you were OK?"

Jessie shrugged then held her arms in a comforting pose. "I'm fine...We're fine" She lied.

Rick could tell it was an act but didn't want to press her anymore, he'd put her through enough already.

"Pete left you alone?" He asked.

She only nodded, still concerned with what she witnessed that night when Rick had stopped Pete. She had seen Rick repeatedly hitting him, his eyes lifeless, dead.

"Glad he's finally getting the message. I need to get to work, take care Jessie" He placed an arm on her shoulder and squeezed as he turned to leave.

When the door closed shut behind him Jessie wiped a stray tear from her cheek, cursing the day she ever met Rick Grimes. In a way this was progress she thought. He had come to her in his moment of weakness, maybe he would again in time.

* * *

Rick opened the front door to his home, calling out into the silence.

"I'm back"

"In here" Michonne responded from the kitchen.

Rick was hoping to see Judith in her high chair eating lunch alongside Michonne but she wasn't there.

"Where's Judy?" He asked.

"Carol's taken her to the park"

"Carl?"

"His in school Rick" Michonne said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah"

Michonne laughed, almost chocking on her sandwich.

"I still can't get used to these things" Rick admitted and school was one of them.

"How was Jessie?"

"Understanding" He said.

"You weren't there very long" Michonne stated, wondering what was actually said between them.

"I was there long enough to tell her I'm sorry"

Michonne went back to eating her sandwich, she didn't want to know the fine details. She felt sorry for Jessie after all, in a way Rick had made a fool of them both.

"So she's OK with what happened?"

"She said she was. I told her it shouldn't of happened...that kiss"

Michonne knew that cruel feeling of rejection all too well from Rick. He had a way of keeping you wanting more by giving then pulling away. Michonne wondered if anything Rick had told her these past weeks were actually true. She had to remind herself of the turmoil he had had gone through. What he'd done to keep her and his family alive. Maybe Rick was too far gone for truth now.

That thought quickly left her mind. She didn't want to believe Rick had become so cold, he couldn't have?

"Is this mine?" He asked, referring to the sandwich infront of him on the table.

Michonne nodded as he took a seat opposite her.

She decided to ask him, now was a good time as any, she was ready for his answer.

"That night, after the first fight with Pete, we're you being honest with me or did you just say want I wanted to hear to keep me on your side?

Rick looked up from his sandwich, shocked at her sudden question. This only confirmed that Michonne was still hurting from all this mess and who could blame her.

"What? When I said I loved you?" Rick replied.

Michonne winced. Just to hear those three words again was enough to break her heart.

Rick studied her body language and knew the answer to the question she was seeking.

"I meant it" Rick said with conviction, the words noble.

Michonne couldn't look him in the eye, she felt a sudden anger developing from his words. She understood Rick's grief and she understood his behaviour wasn't intentional, that he needed to explore the possibilities in order to successfully move on from Lori. However, Michonne was bitterly angry that he could use those words so heavily, yet still kiss another woman.

"Michonne?"

She looked up from her sandwich, all of a sudden she had lost her appetite.

"I just...don't understand how you could of meant it after you kissed Jessie that night"

Rick moved his chair to sit directly next to her, his face inches from hers as he stared into her dark eyes.

"We had broke up Chonne. I was weak...stupid and weak. A lot was playing on my mind with Lori and things. I needed to do it, I told you why that night. You understood, but I meant it and I still do, I love you so much".

Michonne looked to the floor as Rick cupped her chin, bringing her head up to look into those soulful eyes.

"Please believe me" He said desperately.

Michonne abruptly stood up, anything to avoid Rick's touch.

"We should get back to work" She said, her words rushed.

"Oh and this came through the letterbox this morning. It's an invitation from Deanna. She's hosting a barbecue tomorrow afternoon and she wants us all there"

Rick slowly nodded. He was deep in thought, trying to think of a way of proving himself to this incredible woman. Part of him was torn into believing that the damage was already done, that he had pushed her too far. That she would be there for him but not in the way that they both wanted.

"What time?"

"From three" Michonne answered.

* * *

Deanna had picked the perfect day for a barbecue. The sun was out and the weather was incredibly warm. Rick was feeling anxious to say the least. He wasn't exactly looking forward to spending too long in Jessie's company after what happened between them and Pete was another matter entirely.

Michonne was wearing a summer dress she had found in the wardrobe upstairs from her room. It clung to her body in all the right places. Only emphasising the heavy swell of her breasts, small waist and generous ass. Rick was mesmerised as he watched her bounce around the space of their kitchen, holding Judith close to her chest as she danced to a song in her head.

"God Rick, put your tounge away" Carol mocked, smirking.

Rick's cheeks flushed a vibrant red, Carol could only laugh in response.

When they arrived Deanna had welcomed them with open arms. Pushing Rick in the direction of the food and complimenting Michonne on her dress.

Rick stood by a long table which boasted a various spread of food. He helped himself to a burger, almost in disbelief at what he was eating.

He lost himself for a moment, chewing the meat like it was a slice of heaven.

"That good?" Michonne asked, grabbing his attention as he brushed the crumbs from his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil this moment between you and the burger" She smiled warmly.

"I thought I'd ever get to taste one of these again

"I can see that, looked like you were feeling quite amorous towards it" She chuckled.

Rick laughed Boyishly. He was feeling amorous for a different reason entirely and that reason was standing before him now

"You gonna have some food?" He asked her

"Yeah. I was going to make a plate up for Judith first"

"Carl will do that" Rick said.

"Have some food" He added, revealing a line of straight teeth.

"Alright. If you insist. I think I'll try the burger first, seeing as you couldn't get enough" She smiled playfully, helping herself to the bun then the meat.

"There's a bottle of red there" Rick observed on the far end of the table.

Michonne looked up with a mouth full of burger. "Oh no Rick. Not after what happened last time" She joked but the humour faded as quickly as the words left her mouth.

Rick stepped closer to her, his chest inches from hers as he tilted his head in her direction.

"I don't regret it. I never did" He said softy, trying to meet her eyes.

Michonne just stared blankly ahead, annoyed at herself for even mentioning that night. So much had happened snice then and she wasn't prepared to relive the heartache.

"Let's not do this now Rick" She warned, her eyes bold.

"When will we do this then? We need to talk about this Chonne. I miss you so much"

He moved closer so his lips brushed her ear as he said the words.

"Don't" She said, stepping back.

"Please...just give me a chance to prove it"

"How many chances do you need Rick? It's too soon, we both need time. Especially you after your breakdown the other night"

Rick stepped away, placing his hands on his hips. He knew she was right

"Alright" He nodded slowly.

"I'm going to go check on Carl and Judith" Michonne said as she left the table. A pathetic excuse, she knew but anything to get away from Rick.

As she turned to leave she heard Rick's name being called loudly from the house. She looked over her shoulder and Pete was suddenly next to her, spit flying from his mouth as he continued to yell.

People turned to look in their direction as Deanna and her husband Reg suddenly appeared.

"He doesn't belong here!" Pete screamed. "They don't belong here!"

Reg rushed over holding out his arms, calmly gesturing for Pete to stop.

"You don't need to do this Pete. Just calm down" unfortunately those were Reg's last words. The town's people watched as Pete pulled Michonne's katana from behind his back. Yielding the blade in Rick's direction just as Reg stepped in to stop him. The blade connected with Reg's throat and in one clear swipe his throat was cut, blood spitting relentlessly from the wound as Reg chocked and gasped for breath.

Deanna wailed at the sight, running to her husband and cradling him in her disbelieving arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. Repeating his name over and over until his eyes closed shut, the gush of blood coming to an aburpt end.

"No!" She cried, her body shaking from the shock. Pete then lunged towards Rick, swinging the katana in the air just as Michonne stepped in. She grabbed Pete's arms and pined them behind his back but she couldn't hold him for long. Pete had twisted, then turned in rage, grabbing Michonne by her arm and shoved her violently to the paved ground. Her body hit the stone with a hard thud. She felt her insides rattle, along with a profound snap which she was certain was her left arm breaking.

Rick acted fast. He grabbed Pete and threw him to the floor, holding him captive until he was told what to do.

Pete struggled, but couldn't get up, he was trapped.

"Carl!" Rick bellowed into the crowd.

Carl rushed to his dad's side. "Check Michonne's OK" his father ordered.

Rick suddenly pulled a handgun from the back of his jeans and dug the end of the pistol harshly into Pete's skull.

Deanna finally raised her head, looking around her garden at the many faces of horror, shock and disbelief. Jessie stood feet away with her boys, tears streaming from her eyes as she watched the brutal display.

Deanna then turned to Rick, her face wet from tears and the blood of her husband.. A silent exchange was made between the pair as she met Rick's eyes. She understood now what Rick had been trying to tell her all this time.

She noticed the handgun held firmly in Rick's grasp but wasn't angry at his betrayal, she was glad of it.

"Rick...do it"

That was all Rick needed. He cooked his gun and pulled the trigger. One bullet, bang into the back of Pete's skull and the killer was dead.

Deanna turned away and continued to sob as she held on to her husband's lifeless body.

"Dad"

Rick looked over to his son whose eyes were heavy with worry.

"She's bleeding"


	11. Chapter 11

Unspoken Boundaries

 _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed this story :) Just a quick warning about the next upcoming chapters. There will be situations that are not very nice, especially for one of our favourite characters. There will be a few distressing scenes, just to say I've warned you._

Chapter 11

Carl stood over his best friend, his body trembling with worry.

There was blood, not that Carl hadn't seen it before. He had in many situations, but this was something else entirely.

He yelled again, his voice panicked.

"Dad!"

A crowd were forming around Michonne's motionless body as she lay in a fetal-like position on the ground. Her dreads covering most of her face.

Rick left Pete's body to rush over to his son, urging people to step back and give Michonne some space. He glanced over to Deanna momentarily, watching as she continued to clutch desperately to her husband's body as though just her grief alone could somehow bring him back.

He then saw her son, trying to pry her fingers from their devastating grip on Reg's shirt.

"Dad look" Carl pointed down Michonne's body to draw attention to the blood that had pooled between her legs, staining the pale fabric of her dress red.

Rick's brows knotted together as he looked up to his son.

"It's running down her legs? What has Pete done to her?" Carl asked, his voice shaken.

"We need to get her inside" Rick said, looking towards the crowd.

"Deanna!" Rick yelled across to the grief stricken woman.

"Was Pete the only doctor?" He asked.

Suddenly Maggie and Glenn were by Michonne's side, carefully supporting her into a standing position.

"Deanna!" Rick yelled again, his patience growing thin.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I am, but we could lose Michonne next if you don't help" he sternly said. Deanna turned, her cheeks stained with tears as she slowly found her voice.

"There's no other doctor" She finally answered.

"Right get her inside on a bed" Rick ordered to his group.

Michonne was carefully manoeuvred inside Deanna's home, her head flopping lifelessly from shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

Once inside Michonne was placed with care on Deanna's bed upstairs. Once Maggie and Glenn had got her comfortable, Maggie moved to her side, taking her hand and looking down at her with anxious eyes.

"Michonne?" She called, trying to coax her from sleep. She gently tapped her hand, urging her to wake up, the worry clear on her face.

"Glenn, she's not waking up?"

"She's breathing" Glenn reassured. "All we can do is stay with her until she comes round"

The sound of footsteps outside the room interrupted Glenn's voice. Rick and Carl entered the room, quickly making their way over to Michonne's bedside.

"Why is she bleeding like that?" Rick asked, he was trying to mask the worry in his voice, Maggie could tell.

Maggie could only shrug in response.

"We're going to need some water" She then said.

"I'll get it" Glenn answered, quickly leaving the room.

Rick then placed a hand onto Michonne's forehead, followed by a quick check of her pulse.

"She seems feverish" Rick said "I think there's a fracture here, or a break in this arm?" He pondered as he examined the arm with care. The swelling and overall look confirmed Rick's suspicions as he delicately felt the area around the joint. "We need something cold to wrap around this?" he asked.

"Maggie can you go? I don't wanna leave her" Rick added, his voice breathy and rushed.

"Sure" she answered as she left the room.

Carl stood by Michonne's head, stroking her dreads in a bid to offer her some comfort.

"Why is she bleeding like that?" Carl repeated his dad's question from before.

"It could be internal bleeding. A rupture or injury?" Rick answered.

"I'll ask Maggie to take a look when she gets back" he added

He was trying to stay calm, but Carl could see through his dads attempt like looking through a glass window. Rick was worried sick that he would lose her. To go through that again would be more than his heart could stand, more than he could bare.

Carl kept his eyes to Michonne's face as he continued to stroke her hair in a soothing motion.

Glenn and Maggie suddenly returned with the desired items and Maggie wasted no time in using the damp cloth to tie snugly around Michonne's elbow in a bid to reduce the swelling. She then used the bowl of water to dab at Michonne's forehead and chest, flicking water from her fingers to try and rouse her from sleep.

"Maggie can you check under her dress to see where this bleedin's coming from?" Rick asked.

She answered by nodding, just as Rick, Glenn and Carl turned away to offer some privacy.

Maggie carefully peeled the sticky fabric from Michonne's legs, revealing her underwear and stomach. There were no wounds or marks on her legs that Maggie could see, nor were there any on her stomach, but Maggie was shocked to discover that her underwear was stained in blood.

"Well?" Rick asked, his back still turned.

"This doesn't look good. It looks like she's bleeding between her legs" Maggie answered, somewhat perplexed.

"What? what's wrong with her...why is it in that area?" Rick said shyly. "I mean the area the blood..."

"I don't know...Glenn and Carl can ya'll get some aspirin from the surgery. Michonne will need it when she wakes up"

Carl looked towards Glenn. "Why both of us?" He asked.

"Let's go" Glenn said.

"It's better if ya'll go together after what's happened" Maggie lied, trying her best to get them to leave.

She could tell her ploy had worked as Glenn understood the message loud and clear, putting a hand on Carl's shoulder and directing him to the door.

Once Maggie and Rick were alone she turned to face him, her eyes deep with something Rick couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I don't know how to say this...I think she's had a miscarriage"

Maggie avoided his eyes as she stared down towards the floor. Giving Rick time for the statement to sink in before attempting to say more. She could feel his eyes on her, burning their way through to the vulnerable little girl she once was, his gaze more than intimidating, it was desperate.

"What did you say?" Rick finally spoke, his words aggressive but coated in disbelief.

"How can you possibly know that...why the hell would you say something like that!" He was shouting, not that he cared. Maggie's words were nonsense, ridiculous and down right hurtful. How could she tell anyway?

"Rick please" Maggie was trembling, her voice weak as the tears started to fill her eyes.

"Why...why would you say that?" Rick's voice was just as weak. Almost breathy as he forced himself to stay angry, his whole body stubbornly refusing to realise what Maggie was saying, what Maggie in fact knew.

"She told me...a week ago now. She'd missed her period and she thought she might be pregnant. She'd had some symptoms. That day after you two...had that fight. The day she came to stay at mine"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"No...no it could be her...ya know..period then"

"There's too much blood for that. Rick I'm so sorry"

She watched as Rick's face came alive with emotion, his eyes a sharper blue as the water started to fill them. He tired to brace himself against the wall but that wasn't enough. He then turned to pace the room, his movements hurried, panicked.

"No" he said softy. "No...your'e wrong"

"What else could it be Rick? Maggie sated.

All of a sudden Rick's torso jerked and with the whole weight of his body behind him, he punched the wall, almost gaining some sort of relief from the emotional pain that was stabbing at his heart as his fist connected with the plaster.

Maggie moved towards him as she grabbed at his arms to stop him, snaking her arms around his waist from behind, she held his body in place as she tired to comfort him.

"It's ok...It's going to be ok" she whispered.

Rick allowed her to hold him. The weight of her body against his back was soothing somehow but the emotion was bubbling, determined to resurface.

He turned to face Maggie, her cheeks wet from tears as he spoke into her sad eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me? If she thought she was pregnant...why didn't she come to me?"

Maggie wiped a stray tear from her cheek "She didn't know what to do, or if she actually was pregnant. She was scared Rick"

He bit his lip in an attempt to stop the emotion from getting the better of him.

"What if it's something else, hmm? It could be right?"

Maggie shook her head. "I don't think so, I'm no expert, but it looks like it is"

Rick held his head in his hands, trying desperately to remain calm for Michonne's sake.

He was shocked and hurt that Michonne hadn't come to him with her concerns, although the more he thought about it, the more he understood why she hadn't. He had been emotionally distant. Too caught up in his own pathetic bullshit to be of any support to her.

He thought about how hard it must have been these last couple of days, wondering if she was in fact pregnant, all the while dealing with his breakdown with such calmness and rationality. Never once hinting or letting go herself. Always the one to keep it together. And now here they were in this heartbreaking predicament. Rick couldn't help but feel he was responsible for everything.

"Did she tell anyone else about this?" he asked.

"No. She swore me to secrecy"

Maggie took a seat at the end of the bed and reached for the wash cloth. She started to clean Michonne's legs, lightly scrubbing the dark skin until the blood disappeared.

"She's going to need a change of clothes" She said, the emotion still heavy in her voice.

"I can't leave her" Rick answered.

Just then Carol entered the bedroom with a tired Judith in her arms, her face showing concern.

"How is she?" she asked, looking towards Michonne's lifeless body.

"Asleep. Looks like she's got a break or something in this arm. We need to get a change of clothes for her" Maggie answered, pulling herself quickly together.

"I need to get Judith back to the house. It's absolute chaos outside. Deanna has sent the majority of people home but she's in total shock. Plus Jessie is now a widow" Carol informed.

"Do what you have to do, I'm staying here with Michonne" Rick said, hiding his watery eyes.

"I'll walk back with ya'll to the house and pick up some clothes" Maggie offered.

"Wouldn't it be best to get her home in her own room?" Carol asked.

"No...she needs to rest. No more pullin' her about" Rick firmly answered

Carol could only nod as she turned to leave with Maggie. Rick walked over just as they were leaving and placed a warm kiss atop Judith's head as he looked into Carol's eyes.

"I'll see you later" He said and Carol nodded with a sympathic smile as the two women turned to leave.

* * *

Jessie sat downstairs in Deanna's frontroom, her hands visibly shaking with grief, shock and guilt.

Deanna sat across from her, the tears still glistening on her skin. It was coming up to early evening now and the sun was just barley out, somehow softening the trauma of the days events in an orange glow.

Both women had lost their husband's yet their was a calmness in the room that quietened Jessie's nerves, if only for a moment.

"I'm so sorry" Jessie finally mustered. A pathetic attempt she knew, but worth a shot all the same.

"It's not your fault" Deanna said softly.

She was still in shock and the all consuming, unrelenting grief she was feeling was just too much, so she poured herself another drink, well aware of the men in her garden dealing with her husband's body.

She couldn't bring herself to stay out there while they buried him. To see his body hit the earth was a memory she could do without. Her son's had stayed though. Putting on a brave face for her as well as they helped dig the hole for their father's body.

Jessie's boys were in no fit shape at all. Sam had witnessed Rick kill his father and had hid himself in the bathroom, refusing to come out. Ron, his elder brother had finally got him to come down and now both boys were in the kitchen, trying with every effort to forget the horrific details of the day.

"I need to check on Rick and Michonne" Deanna said.

"Will you be ok down here?" She asked Jessie, who could only nod in response.

* * *

There was a tap at the door which rudely interrupted Rick's thoughts.

"Come in" He answered.

Deanna stepped inside, her eyes falling to Rick's hand holding Michonne's as if he was her life line.

There was blood on her dress and Deanna wondered why she was still in it.

"You could of changed her into some of my clothes, just help yourself" She offered.

"Maggie's gone to get her some, she should be back soon"

"Where's this blood coming from?" Deanna asked, the words thick with worry.

Rick was in no state to tell Deanna what Maggie suspected, so he kept the information to himself. Fobbing Deanna of with a fake story of a cut he had found on her inner thigh.

"She breathing ok?" She then asked.

"Seems to be. I think she hit her head pretty hard" Rick answered.

"Glenn and Carl have gone to get aspirin for when she wakes up" He added.

"What a day" Deanna said our of nowhere, the words forced.

"I want you to know Rick that you were right. I wish I'd listened sooner" She said, the tears falling once again.

Rick said nothing as he turned to the sound of Deanna making her way to the door.

"I need to be with my boys. If there's anything you need...anything just let us know. I won't be getting a lot of sleep tonight I feel. Stay here if you want to" with that she left, like a shadow of her former self, she was broken, destroyed

Rick could only look at Michonne's face. Hopeful that just his love for this amazing woman would be enough to coax her from sleep.

His eyes couldn't stand much more of the sight of her dress though. The red of the blood was like a horrid reminder of what he'd done, his breakdown, his stupidity, everything.

So he carefully tore the fabric from her body, placing her doll-like frame tenderly under the quilt for warmth. He then helped himself to a towel from Deanna's bathroom and placed it under her to help soak up anymore blood.

Rick then moved to lay beside Michonne on the bed, his face inches from hers.

He placed his arm around her neck and pulled her close, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered "I'm so sorry sweetheart" His body shaking as he sobbed. He didn't know what he could do to make it better. All he could do was wait for his family to return.

He continued to dab the wet cloth over her face as he spoke to her.

"Please don't leave me"


	12. Chapter 12

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 12

Rick wasn't sure what the time was when the door to Deanna's room slowly opened. He cocked his head and watched as Maggie and Carol slowly stepped inside.

"Glenn's with Carl and Judith at the house. We thought it'd best to give ya'll some time when she wakes up." Maggie said.

"Carl stayed at the house?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"We told him you both need time and that he can come back in the morning, he understood" Carol answered.

Rick was amazed he'd actually listened and his eyebrows raised in shock.

"We brought a change of clothes too and here's the aspirin" Maggie added.

"How is she?" Carol asked, watching as Rick slowly got up from the bed.

"I'm not sure. She's breathin' ok, I just want her to wake up" He answered.

"We didn't get any trouble from anyone. It's gone awfully quiet out there. I'm not convinced that this is going to go away lightly though" Carol said.

Rick's eyes shot to hers in a cold stare, almost in shock by her words.

"I don't care. Christ Carol all I care about is that Michonne gets better and my kids are safe" His tone harsh.

Maggie's eyes fell between them, unprepared for this sudden out burst from Rick.

"I'm just saying we need to be ready if anything happens" Carol offered.

Rick rubbed his face. "Deanna has been kind, even after I had that gun. After her husband's death. Right now we need to be here for Michonne, not worryin' about some stupid fuckin' plan!"

"Let's just calm down" Maggie said, trying to keep the peace for everyone's sake.

"What's gotten into you Rick? You're going to trust these people now? And keep your voice down, people might here you downstairs" Carol whispered, her words condescending.

"Just get out. I haven't got time for this" Rick snapped.

Maggie watched as Carol turned to leave. "Fine, have it your way"

Just as Carol opened the door Michonne started to stir, her eyes flickering open as they adjusted to the light.

"Rick?" She called, her voice breathless.

Rick's features softened as a smile spread across his face. He moved with urgency towards her, taking her hand in his as he stared down at her.

"It's ok, I'm here" he cooed.

"What happened...shit my arm! God that hurts" Michonne moaned as she attempted to sit up.

"Don't move, I'll get you another pillow"

Rick helped Michonne as he placed another pillow behind her back, supporting her into a sitting position.

"We think your arm might be broken" Rick said.

"Here have some water and take these" Maggie said as she brought a glass towards Michonne's lips, encouraging her to drink as she dropped the tablets into her outstretched palm.

Michonne quickly swallowed them, drinking the water like she'd been without it for days. Once her thirst was quenched she turned to Rick, noticing the look of complete relief on his face.

"All I can remember is Pete trying to attack you with my katana. I remember him pushing me over, that's all I've got"

"Pete's dead, I shot him"

Michonne's eyebrows raised in question.

"Deanna was ok with that?" She asked.

"She made the call, told me to. After Reg" Rick said.

"How is she? She must feel awful"

"She's holdin' up the best she can. She's happy for us to stay the night so your comfortable. How are you feelin'?" He asked.

"Like I've been hit by a bus, plus I feel like I've been bleeding...somewhere?"

Rick took a breath. He was so relieved that Michonne was awake and talking that he had momentarily forgotten the suspected miscarriage.

"Me and Carol are going to get back to Glenn and the kids, give ya'll some time. If there's anything ya'll need you know where to find us. I'll see you in the morning Michonne, your in good hands with Rick" She smiled as she squeezed Michonne's shoulder then turned to leave.

"Get some rest" Carol added as she left the room with Maggie.

Rick released Michonne's hand from his grip as he followed after the two women. "Just need to clear something up with Maggie" he told her as he left the room, closing the door shut.

Carol was already half way down the stairs when he caught up with Maggie on the landing. "Hey" he said firmly, his voice barely a whisper.

Maggie turned to face him in the darkness. "You're not gonna just leave me to tell her that she's lost our baby, are you?"

Rick was more than nervous to discuss this with Michonne, he was petrified. Scared that he would say the wrong thing, that he wouldn't be able to hold himself together when she needed his strength the most, but above all he was devastated by what this could do to Michonne.

He could not bare to see her in any more pain.

"This is between you and Michonne Rick. It isn't down to me to tell her. She will figure it out herself soon enough, you need to be there for her when she does. Tell her what I'd told you earlier about the pregnancy, it was your baby too Rick" she whispered.

He almost chocked on her words. The thought of him sharing a baby with Michonne was a feeling that felt more than wonderful.

His baby, their baby, gone.

"Alright" Was all Rick could manage as he shallowed the emotion, turning to enter the bedroom and break his tragic news to the woman he loved.

"Good luck" Maggie said softly.

* * *

Jessie was sitting in Deanna's front room nursing a glass of wine when she spotted Maggie coming down the stairs, her face drained of colour, she looked exhausted.

"How's everyone up there" she called out.

Maggie turned towards her voice, placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she met her eyes from across the room.

"Michonne's just woke up, I think she's gonna be alright"

Jessie smiled warmly, looking down at the glass in her hands.

"I'm glad someone's made it through this day" she answered, taking another sip.

"How are you doing?" Maggie asked.

"I'm ok. Just all a bit surreal isn't it?" She offered Maggie a forced smile, as a desperate laugh escaped her lips.

Maggie sighed in response. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jessie. She was in no way immune to the heartache that death caused, God she had lived it many times over, but she was almost grateful of the fact that she had in her own way come to terms with the new world, Jessie however had a lot of catching up to do.

Just like everyone else in this safe zone did.

Maggie understood that Jessie had been fighting her own battle with Pete, but it was the wrong battle to be fighting. Jessie's shelter may have been just as painful, maybe more so than existing out there among the walkers, but it was still a shelter. Weakness and heartache could get you killed out there and Maggie understood that Jessie never had to realise that fact.

"I need to get back, take care" Maggie said as she made her way to the front door.

* * *

Rick was sitting by Michonne's bedside, his hands together as he rubbed them over and over, tryng to summon the right words to say to her.

Michonne was doing her best to fight through the pain of her arm. The tablets Maggie had given her were taking the edge of but there was still a numbness that ached whenever she moved.

It was like a jolt of fire coursing through the joint when she momentarily forgot herself and attempted to move it. She cursed herself for being so foolish, she was better of resting it on the plump cushion Rick had found for her.

"How are we going to mend this arm?" She asked, well aware that the only doctor was now dead.

Rick looked up from his thoughts, still rubbing at his hands.

"Once that swellin's gone down we can line it up with something just like a cast would. We need to straighten the bone. It could just be a fracture"

"Well it hurts like a bitch" Michonne said in pain.

"Just keep it still, don't keep wavin' it about" Rick ordered.

"I am not waving it about" Michonne smiled "And Rick what's with the hands? Can you stop?"

Rick looked down and realised he was still rubbing his hands raw. He released them, looking up at Michonne's eyes and smiling. "Sorry" He said.

"I feel like I've been bleeding?"

Rick swallowed hard as he prepared to tell her what Maggie had suspected. He hoped that Michonne would tell him Maggie was wrong. That she never thought she was pregnant and the blood was from something else, Rick knew that wouldn't be the case though.

"Michonne...fuck" He pinched his nose, avoiding Michonne's now worried face.

She could tell instantly Rick was hiding something. His hands were jittery and his voice cracked with nerves, what's happened now she wondered.

"Rick?"

"There was blood...a lot..."

"Spit it out Rick, am I going to die or what?"

He met her eyes and she could see, see what he was about to tell her. The wordless communication between them was overwhelming, forcing her to realise what Rick was trying to say. The blue of his eyes were intense, fighting back the tears just for her.

"No" Michonne said breathlessly the tears filling her beautiful brown eyes.

"Not our baby Rick"

His head fell into his shaking hands, heartbroken that what Maggie had told him was true.. He let out a strangled sob as the tears stung his eyes, forcing their way without control down his cheeks.

"Maggie told me you thought you might be pregnant" He said so quietly Michonne could barely hear him.

"I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to believe that we'd lost our baby" He allowed the tears to flow, mentally kicking himself for being so weak when Michonne needed him most.

She only watched as the tears started to roll down her own cheeks, staining the dark skin as her eyes glowed in the low light of the room.

"I'm so sorry...Chonne. This is all my fault, I've been a fuckin asshole. If I hadn't attacked Pete maybe this whole thing today wouldn't of happened...I should never have listened..."

"Listened to who?" Michonne asked.

Rick met her eyes. The emotion in their dark depths was too much for him to bare. Her eyes tugged at his soul and broke his heart, to see her so utterly devastated but yet still trying to put on a brave face through it all was why he respected her so much.

"It doesn't matter. I'm to blame"

Michonne fell silent as she watched Rick sob into his hands. The weight of his guilt was crushing, she couldn't stand to see him blame this all on himself.

"This isn't your fault Rick" She soothed, reaching out to run her fingers through his matted curls. He looked up, his eyes insanely blue as he took her hand in his.

To hear her say that was comforting but Rick could never bring himself to believe it.

Michonne was biting her lip to keep the trauma at bay. Trying so hard to remain strong but the feeling was too much. She was in shock and now as she watched Rick give in to the overwhelming grief she slowly felt her shoulders shake with a silent cry, allowing herself to give in and be vulnerable.

Only for Rick.

She cried with everything she had. Her sobs raw and real. She cried for Rick and his turmoil, for the battle he faced every day in his head. She cried for the all consuming love she felt for the man infront of her, for their dead baby and for her son.

Her body shook with the grief of just exsisting in this world and for everything that meant.

Rick brought her head to his shoulder and held her like his life depended on it. He felt the wetness of her tears on his neck as she buried her face into him, clutching onto his shirt with an iron like grip.

He ran his fingers down her back, soothing her pain with just his touch.

"I was so scared when I thought I could be" Michonne whispered into his neck, her sobs shaking both their bodies.

"I didn't know what I was going to do but I felt happy. I wanted our baby Rick"

He tightly closed his eyes at her words as they stabbed his heart, she was happy?

"I'd do anything for you to be happy again Michonne. Tell me what you want?"

She didn't answer and Rick wondered if there was anything he could do? Had her trust completely died after his behaviour? he couldn't tell. So he spoke to her in a way he never had before. Allowing her the chance to see his vulnerability once again, his affection, his love.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. I was so scared of losing you just now. You're everything to me. I know I haven't shown it, but I love you more than you know Michonne. You've made me a better man and you were the only one to see my breakdown and help me through it. I'd do anything for you, you're an amazing woman"

Michonne pulled away from his arms as she allowed him to gently stroke her face.

"I had a son"

The words were chocked from her lips, just freeing them felt like a great weight was lifted.

Rick's eyes shot to hers, the hurt and sympathy more real than ever before.

"His name was Andre, he was three years old and the love of my life"

Rick could only listen as he took in the information. He knew Michonne had lost her boyfriend, just as he had lost his wife, but he had no idea she'd had a child.

"I couldn't save him. Mike couldn't save him. I got back to where we were staying and he was gone, my boyfriend, my beautiful boy"

Michonne's face was still as she said the words like they were posion. Her lips trembling with emotion. She looked to Rick who's face was in utter shock from her revelation. To lose a child was like the worst crippling pain he had ever felt, he couldn't begin to imagine what Michonne must have been going through all this time.

"I'm so sorry. My God I had no idea. I want to make you happy, we can have a life here, like you wanted. If your willing?"

Michonne looked into his eager eyes and felt her heart snap. She felt better for telling Rick, after all there was a time when he had gone through the same thing with his daughter. He could relate to her pain just as she could relate to his.

"I want to live again. I want happiness Rick"

"Me too, do you want that with me though?"

Michonne stared into his handsome eyes and allowed herself to submit to what she wanted.

"Of course I do, I always have, but we both need to want this"

Rick nodded, bringing his arms around her once more. He would do whatever it took to help her heal and prove to her he was still the man she had fallen for. Still the one from the prison when he had took her in.

Nothing would come between them again.


	13. Chapter 13

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 13

Michonne was sitting, submerged in hot, bubbly water in Deanna's enamel bath.

She was physically and emotionally exhausted but the throbbing pain of her arm was so intense that she couldn't sleep, so decided a bath would be the best medicine.

Rick had helped remove her underwear, while both of them avoided looking down at the blood that still remained there.

Neither of them wanting to be reminded of what they had both, so cruelly lost.

Once in the bath Rick got to work washing her back, then her neck, focusing on all those aching muscles that just begged for his attention. He leathered up the sponge with water, watching it gently cascade over her soft, smooth skin.

"How's that bath?" He asked.

"Fucking gorgeous" Michonne answered with a smile.

Rick continued to wash her until curiosity got the better of him and he decided to play with her dreads. Michonne had put them up in a high pony tail to avoid getting them wet, but they still dangled within Rick's reach.

He marvelled at how beautiful she looked with them off her face.

"I want some of these" Rick joked, anything to get Michonne's mind off the pain of her arm.

She chuckled girlishly, picturing Rick with dreads was a funny sight.

"I'm surprised you don't, your hair got long enough"

"How could I get them?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Michonne looked round at him with suspicion as he tossed the dreads from finger to finger.

"You have to back comb your hair then tie sections off at the root. You can't wash it and you need long hair" She smiled, flashing him a look of intrigue.

"Well mine's been chopped of, along with my beard"

"Yeah that beard had to go" Michonne winced playfully.

"I miss the beard" He said longingly.

"I don't. You looked like a mountain man, it wasn't a good look" Michonne laughed as Rick grinned.

Just then the reality of their situation came flooding back, unwelcome into her mind. She felt ridiculously guilty sharing a laugh with Rick after losing their baby.

Rick watched as her face hardened under the low light, her eyes once more deep with grief.

"We will get through this" He told her comfortingly, although he knew his words would do little to numb the pain she was feeling.

"I hope so" She said, so softy Rick could barely hear her.

"Who did you mean when you said you should never have listened?" She turned to meet his eyes.

Rick placed the wash cloth at the side of the bath, preparing to speak.

"Carol" He answered, his eyes soft and gentle.

"Why?" She asked, determined to understand what was going on behind her back this whole time.

"When we first got here, me, Carol and Daryl weren't convinced that we could trust these people, so we stole guns like I told you before. But then Carol finds out from Jessie's boy Sam, that Pete's been hitting her, so we planned to kill him. Carol was in the same situation as Jessie when I first met her, she's the only one who understood it wouldn't stop until he died"

Rick looked for her reaction, her face was still as she remained calm.

"I said I shouldn't of listened to her because maybe if I hadn't got involved, Pete would never had done what he did today"

Michonne gave him a harsh look.

"I know I can't blame Carol for anythin'. I did what I did and that's that. Like I said, I screwed up"

Michonne didn't have any more energy, emotionally or physically to be angry so she sighed deeply, turning her face away to stare blankly ahead.

"You and Carol both had your reasons, but this has to stop now Rick. No more of this taking matters into your own hands without consulting the group, because your decisions affect everyone. Your children, me"

Rick nodded as his eyes fell to his hands, the disappointment in himself clear as day on his face.

"This place can work. We can make it work...it has too. What we're becoming...it's not good" Michonne said.

She turned once more to face him, her skin glowed with radiance.

"I needed Deanna to understand that things are different now. You have to take what you need before someone else does. You have to protect what you have at any cost" Rick said firmly, trying to justify his actions.

"Nobody understands that more than me Rick, but there comes a point when you have to trust and give people a chance, otherwise we're just monsters"

Rick's eyes met hers and he nodded slightly, still pissed with himself for not doing more to prevent this whole, horrid mess.

"This water's getting cold, I want to get out"

* * *

Jessie and her boys had finally gone home after a very long day, thanking Deanna for everything and offering their support in return.

Deanna was glad when everything had quieted down but the silence only left her with thoughts of her husband. She decided she would stay downstairs by herself and finish the bottle of wine she had started with Jessie not too long.

Before she sat, wine glass in hand, she had ventured upstairs to check on Rick and Michonne. She was so pleased to see that Michonne was awake and talking, so relieved that Pete hadn't taken another life. She had bid them good night and returned to her frontroom feeling like a completely different person.

The days events were playing heavy on her mind and part of her now regretted ever letting Rick and his group into Alexandria in the first place. Was Rick to blame for her husband's death? She knew deep down he wasn't but the whole confrontation between him and Pete was his fault. Deanna was a clever woman and she could see now that even if Rick had never challenged Pete he still was dangerous. A live wire just like Rick was himself.

So she continued to drink, the wine numbing her senses until she finally gave into sleep. Dreaming of a life long gone when her husband was still alive, chasing her boys round their garden playfully, forgetting the nightmare of her reality.

* * *

Upstairs Michonne had fallen into a much needed sleep. The pain of her arm was excruciating and she had struggled to find a comfortable spot in which to rest it. Rick had stayed by her side, soaking the dressing in cool water to help numb the ache. He had also tied a a make-shift sling around her neck to help support the arm best he could, but he was still no doctor.

He was now laying by Michonne's side on the bed, trying to fall asleep but he just couldn't. His brain was wired, alive with thoughts and feelings that Rick wanted desperately to shake off.

He couldn't shake this consuming feeling of guilt he had for everything Michonne had been through. He was in total admiration of her, she had found it in her heart to move on and forget what he had put her through. He knew Michonne was strong willed but it seemed her strength knew no bounds. She was ridiculously optimistic when it came to their future and Rick wished he could be like that. To have a handful of her qualities would be enough to get him through.

But Rick realised he had her by his side, still, after all this time. A loyal companion who was now so much more to him than any woman before her. He was becoming dependent on her.

Just to have her support through his breakdown, never questioning but always listening, was something Rick would never forget. She challenged his choices when she felt strongly enough, but even then she still had a way of making Rick feel completely safe, comfortable and happy.

He often looked back at his past with Lori through rose tinted spectacles. He knew deep down he never had the same relationship with his wife as he did Michonne. Lori questioned his every decision and it always felt to Rick like she was never truly with him the way he was with her. She never supported him when he needed it most, but Michonne was different.

It just wasn't worth thinking about what he would become without her, he needed her like air. She was everything.

Rick's eyes slowly started to close, thankful that he had a second chance to make her happy. As his body relaxed his arm stretched out, knocking over an empty glass on the bedside next to him. The glass hit the floor with a loud smash, jolting Rick from sleep and shocking Michonne awake.

She twisted in the bed, bringing her leg up in one quick motion and violently kneed Rick between his legs.

"Shit!" He winched in pain, scrunching his body into a ball as he tired to cope.

Michonne's eyes flew open, adjusting to the light as they gazed at Rick rolling around the bed, his hands between his legs.

"Rick?"

"You've... Just...kneed me in...the balls" He panted.

Michonne bit her lip, attempting to silence the laugh that was bubbling.

"I'm so sorry, I heard something...something woke me up"

Rick continued to pant. "I...knocked...a...glass over"

"Christ!" He muttered.

Michonne couldn't help but release the laugh that was desperate to escape her lips.

She gave in, her body shaking as she trembled in fits of giggles, watching as Rick rolled off the bed.

"I'm so sorry" She said in between laughs. "I'm... So"

Rick tired to stand up, the pain shooting through his groin like an electric current, forcing him to bend over once again, holding himself for some pointless relief.

"I could...kiss them better?" Michonne joked, her eyebrows shooting up and down, playful and inviting.

Rick looked up and grinned, half laughing and half wincing in pain.

He attempted to sit on the bed, the ache slowly subsiding.

"I have to admit...I think I deserved that" He smirked.

"I could have done it alot sooner" Michonne joked.

"I came close to it a few times" She added.

Rick could only nod as he composed himself, spotting the smashed glass on the floor.

"Shit, I'll clean this up. Sorry for waking you" He wondered of to retrieve a dustpan and brush.

When he returned Michonne was sitting upright in bed, half under the covers and wide awake. Her left leg laying on top of the quilt as she watched him carefully brush up the broken pieces of glass.

"I was thinking about Carl. What are we going to tell him?" Michonne asked, her eyes no longer alive with humour but concern.

"We can tell him whatever you want to tell him" Rick answered, putting the dustpan to one side as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

"I don't think I can tell him about the baby Rick" she met his eyes.

"I don't either"

Michonne looked down at her broken arm resting in the sling Rick had made and thought deeply about how Carl would take the news of her miscarriage. She knew he would be heartbroken beyond belief, especially snice he knew she'd lost a child before when the world changed.

She thought it best to keep this between her and Rick. After all it was their decision to make.

"He'd be heartbroken, plus he didn't even know we were together...that way" Michonne said wearily.

"I think he had an idea" Rick said.

"Even so I think this is best kept between me and you"

"He's gonna want to know why you were bleedin' like that" Rick stated, already imaging the many questions his son would have.

"We'll figure something out to tell him" Michonne sighed, looking at Rick with certainty.

"Whatever you think is best. He'll come by in the mornin' anyway, he won't stay away for too long" He said.

"I want to go home tomorrow morning, give Deanna some space. It doesn't feel right staying here after what happened"

Rick nodded. "Well let's see how your feelin' tomorrow when you wake up"

Michonne gave a slight nod in response, scooting down further in bed ready for sleep. Rick got in next to her, placing an arm round her as they both slowly closed their eyes.

* * *

The next morning Michonne was feeling brighter. Her arm was still ridiculously painful but a good nights rest had helped clear her head.

The miscarriage still weighed on her mind though and if she dwelled too long the emotion was sure to resurface. She kept busy by preparing to leave and go home, feeling relieved that she could.

Once Michonne was dressed they made their way downstairs to find Deanna sitting with yet another bottle of wine by her side. She was dressed and welcoming but something was off about her as she slowly acknowledged their presence.

"How are you?" Rick asked, a stupid question to ask considering the circumstances he knew, but anything to break the silence.

She looked up and gave a forced smile.

"I'm ok" she lied, placing her wine glass on a side table.

"How are feeling Michonne?" She asked looking up.

"Better" She answered "Thanks for letting us stay here"

"You welcome, is there anything else you need?"

"No, we're goin' home. Give you some space" Rick answered.

Deanna slowly got up and followed them to the front door, her posture small and weak. Michonne could tell she was trying so hard to put on a brave face.

Rick gave a slight smile as they left, watching from over his shoulder as Deanna closed the front door behinde them.

"She's not right" Michonne acknowledged, turning towards Rick to meet his eyes.

"She's lost her husband, takes times" Rick assured as they started to walk home.

* * *

That same afternoon Jessie had made her way to Deanna's house, knocking on the door with urgency.

Deanna opened the door, unprepared and unenthusiastic for anymore visitors.

"Can this wait Jessie I was just about to run a bath"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I need to tell you something. It's been bothering me ever since yesterday"

Deanna could sense Jessie's need to speak because her movements were jittery and forced.

She allowed Jessie inside, closing the door shut behind her as the two women faced each other.

"Well, what is it?"

Jessie looked to the ground as she rubbed her arms, willing herself to speak.

"It's about Rick"


	14. Chapter 14

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 14

Jessie was only half willing to offer the information to Deanna about Rick . Part of her felt like she was betraying him for everything he had ever done for her, but this uneasy feeling was too much for her to bare.

She was concerned that the man Deanna seemed to have every faith in was mentally unstable to a dangerous degree.

She continued to rub her arms, the words choked in her throat as she prepared to speak.

"Well, what is it?" Deanna asked, her impatience growing by the second.

"A few nights ago now Rick came by to mine to check on me. When he left Pete was outside and I saw them...only Rick was trying to get Pete to leave, when he wouldn't, Rick attacked him"

"I know. Michonne and Rick explained to me what happened that night. Pete threw the first punch, Rick told me he knocked Pete out in self defence" Deanna stated, intrigued with where Jessie was going with this.

"He told me the same thing...but I saw what actually happened. Pete did punch Rick, only I saw Rick knock him to the ground and then he was just...hitting him. Over and over and over until Michonne had to step in. Honestly Deanna he was like a thing possessed, I thought he was going to kill him"

Deanna's eyebrow raised with suspicion.

"OK so if you saw this and you were concerned, why didn't you come to me sooner" She asked.

"I was...I don't know. Scared I suppose. Don't get me wrong Pete was an asshole and Rick helped me and my boys but I don't know...that night I saw this other side to him and I'm worried that you're falling for this fake persona he's putting on" Jessie said, the words were hurried, panicked as her face grew flustered.

Deanna sighed heavily. This information came at a time when she was already so wound up and hurting over yesterday's events. She didn't need Jessie to add anymore drama into the mix. She also secretly wished that Rick had in fact killed Pete that night, maybe then her husband would still be standing next to her now.

"Rick and his group have had a very different experience to ours. Living out there, survivng out there. Seeing death everyday, maybe Rick is a little unhinged but he has reason to be, don't you think? You said yourself Pete was an asshole, if maybe I had listened to Rick in the first place none of this would of happened" Deanna said, almost sarcastically.

Jessie looked to the ground, the guilt for what her husband did would never leave her as long as she lived. She felt almost responsible for what happened, but she was prepared to blame Rick for igniting that dangerous spark within her husband.

"I just had to tell you what I saw. Just be careful...you can't trust him"

She turned to leave, realising there was nothing more she could say.

* * *

Michonne was so grateful to be back home. She was sitting on the couch, waiting to see the one person who she had missed more than she ever thought possible.

She heard the rush of footsteps come heavy down the wooden staircase, the noise increasing as she waited for him to enter the living room.

Carl.

His face lit up like sunshine, the happiness to see her was more than infectious, it was pure love.

He bounded across the room like a hyper puppy, throwing his arms around her in complete relief.

"Go easy Carl, Michonne's still sore" He heard his dad say as Rick followed into the room, a smiling Judith perched happily in his arms.

"Sorry" Carl muttered, taking a seat next to his friend.

"I'll forgive you" Michonne answered.

"How's your arm?" Carl asked with concern.

"Getting better" She sighed.

"And that...wound?" Carl asked.

Michonne knew instantly what he was referring to and she flashed Rick a quick look before attempting to answer.

Rick made his way to the couch to join her, Judith cooed happily as she sat on her father's lap.

"I just busted a few things. That blood was...from an internal wound but I'm going to be ok"

Carl looked into Michonne's eyes and could see the flicker of something deeper resting there. The emotion was hidden but if he looked hard enough he could see just a hint of that anguish she was trying so desperately to disguise.

"You're going to be ok?" He asked, the hope in his voice was heartbreaking.

Michonne nodded, all of a sudden feeling incredibly emotional.

To see Carl so eager and excited to have her home was something that had become so alien to her. She had distanced herself from human relationships for so long as a way of protection that she had thought at one time there was no trust left in her. What was the point when death was just around the corner, waiting like an invisible shadow to steal away everything you once knew.

She watched Carl's face. That smile which still somehow reminded her of childhood innocence reawakened her maternal instincts In a way she had long forgotten.

To be someone important to Carl was enough to numb the ache she had for her dead baby, enough to soothe the grief she still had for Andre and as she held his head in her hands she felt unbelievably happy.

All she wanted was in this room right now. Her family. The man who had brought her back to humanity after being so isolated, a shell with no feeling.

Carl and Judith, the children who inspired her motherly nature and gave her a reason to keep trying, to keep living.

She loved them with everything she had. No longer did she hold anger for Rick's actions. She understood that this was meant to happen. To test and bring them together in a way she would never have imagined, but they were still here, together, under one roof after all this time.

She pulled Carl into a warm, affectionate hug, ignoring the pain of her arm as she she held back the flow of tears.

Carl returned the hug with the same enthusiasm, somehow understanding the revelation Michonne had gone through.

He understood exactly what they meant to each other.

Michonne pulled away while smiling, looking at Carl who could only smile back.

God she felt glad to be alive. To have one more chance.

Maggie suddenly entered the living space, stealing Michonne's attention as she rushed over to offer her a comforting hug.

"I'm so glad you're home" She gushed, conveying with just her eyes how relieved she was to see her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked and Michonne could instantly see the turmoil in her face, the wordless message read loud and clear that referred to her miscarriage.

"I'm doing good. I think I'm going to be ok" Her words were soft but the belief behind them was heavy with certainty.

Maggie nodded in sympathy. She couldn't possibly imagine what Michonne must be going through but she was in ore at Michonne's courage.

"Where's Carol?" Rick asked, somewhat concerned with her whereabouts.

"She went to the pantry to get some things for dinner, she won't be long". Maggie answered.

Rick nodded as Michonne smiled at Judith, pinching her chubby cheeks as she giggled in delight.

* * *

That same evening the group tucked into a homemade casserole, curtisey of Carol and Carl.

Maggie and Glenn had stayed for dinner, helping themselves to food and making banter with Michonne.

Once the plates were empty Carol got up to start the washing up, making her way to the kitchen with haste. Rick could tell there was something off about his housemate, she had been deliberately avoiding eye contact with him for the past hour and he had a feeling why.

He excused himself from the table and made his way towards the kitchen to find her.

She had her back turned, already filling the sink with soapy water.

"I can do that, if you like?" Rick offered, in an attempt to cool the air between them.

"No..I got this" she answered, her back still turned.

"Look, that day at Deanna's I was worried about Michonne, I know you're pissed at me for snappin'"

Carol turned to face him, spreading her arms in an over exaggerated shrug.

"I'm not pissed"

"Then why are you givin' me the cold shoulder?" He asked.

"How do you figure that?"

Rick huffed, annoyed by her deliberate imature behaviour. He stepped towards her, she could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke quietly into her ear.

"I know you think we should be makin' plans to take this place but this has to stop. Now. We have to work with these people, give them a chance. Now Pete's gone..."

She cut him short. "Is that what Michonne wants?" Her eyes were mocking, almost aggressive.

"It's want we all need" Rick said calmly.

"What we all _need_ Rick is to stop pretending we are going to live in some make believe fairy tale and start putting things in place for when everything falls down"

Rick placed his hands on his hips, stepping away slightly as he processed her words.

"We both agree these people are weak. Deanna is not fit to run this place, especially now after what happened with Pete. We can't trust her" Carol snapped.

"And what do you suggest we do. Look in there, they are happy here Carol. I'm not rockin' the boat, not again, not after..." He trailed off, forgetting himself for a moment.

Carol stepped towards him, placing her hand on his arm as she spoke her next words.

"I just don't want us getting weak. What we've been through...out there, it's not over. It will never be over"

They stared at each other for a moment, neither one attempting to speak. Rick knew she had a point.

"There's safety in numbers I get that Rick, but don't think for a second these people will think of us when everything goes to shit"

"Maybe speaking to Deanna about trainin' people up, gettin them better prepared..." Rick wondered.

"These people need a leader who can do the right thing, Deanna isn't it" Carol said, her words confident.

Rick looked into his friends eyes and realised that Carol's quest for safety would be endless. Nothing he could say or do would be enough to prove to her that they had to trust in order to survive and grow. Part of him still belonged to Carol's way of thinking and even though he could play the role of diplomat he still knew the brutality ran deep in his veins like the blood that kept him alive.

It was apart of him now. Comforting like a long lost friend, always there to numb the pain. But he was prepared to try and fall in line with these people for the sake of his family, for the sake of Michonne.

"We won't become weak. We can't, there's no comin' back from what we've been through"

* * *

"I fucking hate that prick!"

"Ron! please watch your language!" Jessie was shocked by her eldest son's outburst. She knew he was just hurting over his father's death but she had never seen him so worked up.

"Why does he just get to walk away like that. He shot dad!"

Jessie's eyes stung with tears, what could she say to make Ron calm down, there were no words to justify any of this.

"Deanna gave the word. She told Rick to do it, after your dad killed..."

"No! It was an accident! Dad never meant for that to happen, he didn't deserve to die"

Jessie felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. The burden of Pete in her life was now replaced by a punishing guilt she felt towards his death.

"Deanna needs to know that what she's done, what Rick's done is not fair!" Ron ran up the stairs in tears leaving his mum quietly sobbing alone.

She hated herself for this whole situation but knew deep down something needed to be done about her husband. However, she now found herself wishing that she had just kept Rick out of it. That she hadn't been so weak, so desperate to make a connection with him, to be an object of his affections.

She realised now that there could never be a romantic possibilty between them. Her son would never forgive her and how could she even entertain that idea after speaking to Deanna. Her head was a mess of broken thoughts and missed opportunities, but part of her still craved Rick in the same way she had craved her husband. To be someone who could help Rick's troubled soul, to prove she could change him for the better.

* * *

The house was unusually quiet. Maggie and Glenn had finally left to return to their own home just down the street and Carl had turned in for the night, exhausted from the previous night's restless sleep.

Rick had placed a sleeping Judith in her crib upstairs, leaving Carol to have a peaceful evening in her room alone. He heard the creak of footsteps on the wooden staircase. He peered round his bedroom door to see Michonne heading towards her own room.

"You're not sleeping in there, are you?" He asked, with hope she would say no.

"I thought I should. Give you a break" She answered

"What? A break from what, you? Please stay in here with me. Judith should sleep through the night, she won't wake you" Michonne stared into his eyes from across the hall and could see how much he wanted this, how much he wanted her.

"Please" He said again smiling.

Michonne nodded. "Just let me get changed first"

* * *

They were laying side by side on Rick's double bed, the only light from the street lamps outside was hinted softly in the room. Michonne could just make out the shape of Judith's crib in the corner.

"Rick, you awake?"

"Yep"

"I can't sleep"

"Your arm hurtin'?" Rick asked, his voice tired.

"Kind of, not as bad as yesterday though. Judy's sleeping through the night easily now huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. Makes such a difference. I remember Carl as a baby, he was a nightmare" Michonne laughed softly.

"Me and lori hardly got any sleep, he was always wakin' up. In the end we gave up and put him in our bed the nights he wouldn't go down. Lori used to say I was too much of a soft touch"

She grinned warmly, her teeth glowing softly in the low light.

"Andre was the same. I didn't do to well with the early starts and sleepless nights"

Rick turned his head to face her, wrapping an arm around her so she rested contently on his chest.

"Tell me somethin' else bout Andre" He asked, watching for Michonne's reaction, hoping he wasn't pushing any boundaries.

She smiled then cleared her throat, realising bitterly that she hadn't spoke of her son personally, snice the world as they knew it ended.

"He liked to draw all over the walls. I remember me and Mike bought him these crayons and he loved them. But nothing was off limits. Paper was too restrictive for Andre, he liked to decorate our apartment too.

Rick chuckled.

"I remember Mike going crazy, saying how we were only renting. We couldn't get the marks off the wallpaper"

She looked up to Rick, who's eyes were staring down at her.

"Did you rent?" She asked him.

"No, we had a mortgage. I stayed at home and saved until me and Lori married, then we got this little house"

Michonne nodded. Mortgages and money seemed like a different language to her now.

"Why didn't you tell me about Andre before?" Rick asked quickly.

Michonne sighed, preparing to answer.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I was worried about telling you. You were already going through so much with Lori's death and I didn't want you feeling sad for me" She paused, choosing her next words carefully.

"In a way I just waited the grief to stop. I couldn't even bring myself to hold Judith at the prison because it just reminded me that I couldn't save my baby. Speaking about him...I just couldn't do it"

Her voice shook with emotional pain.

"I understand. When Lori died I couldn't speak bout it either. I felt like I should have done more, like I didn't save her. Carl handled that so much better than me"

"I think you just go into yourself with that kind of grief. Hell, I was gone for a long time until I met you, Carl and your group" Michonne said softly.

"I was gone too. I only just feel like I'm gettin' back on track. I thought I was over everything that happened at the prison, coming here killed that dead"

"Yeah, and Pete"

Rick turned to face Michonne, her dark humour lightening the atmosphere somehow.

"Oh, your fucking terrible" He laughed quietly to himself.

"Was that in bad taste? It was wasn't it?" She grinned while giggling.

"We shouldn't laugh bout that" Rick smirked.

"No, I'm not laughing" She said smiling.

Rick turned to face her, he could just see the hint of teeth, white and straight against skin in the darkness.

"I did tell someone about Andre though" She said looking up at him.

Rick stared down at her "Yeah, who?"

"Carl"

Their eyes met and Rick smiled gently.

"I know why you told him" He said.

They played with each other's fingers, entwining then unlocking until Rick pulled away.

It felt so good just to touch Michonne again and the moment overcome him.

He tilted her face up and pressed his lips to hers softy, carefully. She responded by pressing into him, tracing his full lower lip with her own.

All they needed was in that kiss


	15. Chapter 15

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 15

The next couple of weeks were lazy, quiet and surreal. Michonne was almost in a place of utter contentment. Exsisting beside the people who were now family, the demons of her old life lay in rest, only a memory of what was.

Rick had been more than dotting. Attending to her wounds with care and such gentleness that Michonne was certain he thought she could break under his touch.

Her arm, although much better, was still broken. The sling and make do cast Rick had made for her was helping to mend the break, but the pain was unbearable whenever she moved it. She knew there would always be a weakness there now and she thanked her lucky stars it wasn't her right arm.

The people of Alexandria were still in shock over what happened at Deanna's bbq. There was no telling when they would finally be able to accept what had been done, if at all. Deanna herself had hidden away for days on end now, avoiding her towns people like they were an infectious plaque. The death of Reg would always be her greatest regret, as a leader, a wife and mother.

She would never forgive herself for not acting when she should have. Deliberately ignoring the warning signs of Pete's troublesome, erratic behavior. Putting others and her family at risk. The result of that negligence would haunt her for the rest of her life. The mistake was now an ominous question if she was in fact cut out to be leader at all.

Rick had stolen glances towards Deanna's house now and again. Shaking his head at her obvious grief with sympathy, understanding but also annoyance. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Michonne's health to dwell too long on the matter but he couldn't help but feel frustration towards Deanna's obvious lack of reality.

He knew too well the painful outcome of allowing yourself to fall into the pit of despair. The grief had helped to keep him going at one point. The sting so angry and bitter that he had felt truly alive in such a long time. These emotions had kept him moving, breathing. His grief was his comfort and he had needed it like air, but the feelings can turn on you. Overwhelm you until your mind is no longer your own. Madness, insanity was his final breaking point and those feelings still lingered when needed. Rick could tune into that madness and use it when faced with sheer brutality, it was nothing more than a weapon.

Deanna, however would need to do the same. Rick would show her, teach her how to channel the madness to survive. It was only a matter of time before she would need to.

* * *

It had caught them all of guard when the first attack happened.

People were going about their business as usual, the slow pace of Alexandria life nothing more than a daily chat and occasional lookout.

The first victim was preparing lunch at home, unaware of the heavy, rushed footsteps through her front door. Her attacker was quick, merciless in their approach.

The knife connected with her throat just as she turned to see who had entered her kitchen. She looked up into the attacker's hidden face, catching a quick glimpse of a 'W' written on the strangers forehead. She let out a panicked scream, not quite registering the blood sprouting from her neck in thick, quick lines, staining her top a vibrant red.

She fell to the floor in shock and panic. Her last thoughts nothing more than terror as she watched her attacker turn and leave with theatrical grace through the kitchen's back door.

Outside the streets were quiet. Most of the residents were either at home or in various locations throughout the town. The ambush was now in full swing. The gang of strangers moving throughout Alexandria in quick succession. There was hardly any fight in their victims when they descended like vultures circling prey, waiting for that ideal opportunity to strike.

* * *

Jessie was at home when she heard her front door open. She thought at first it was Ron but quickly realised it wasn't when she spotted the reflection of a hooded stranger in the glass of a door opposite her frontroom.

Her heart started to race. The heavy thump in her chest vibrating throughout her whole body as she gathered her thoughts. She could sense the threat in the stranger's footsteps as they searched the house. Stalking like a hunter in total silence, determined to sneak up on their victims unsuspectingly. Jessie moved to the opposite counter, arming herself with a pair of hair scissors for protection. Only the footsteps stopped. Silence...then the soft thud of someone climbing the stairs. If Jessie hadn't been listening she would have hardly heard the sudden change of the attacker's direction at all. Her heart stopped.

Sam.

Her son was upstairs in his bedroom, he had no idea someone dangerous was in the house. She thought if she could get to him first, tell him to lock himself in the cupboard like before when Pete would come home drunk, he would be safe.

She followed the sounds of footsteps, quickly realising that the stranger was now on the landing. She practically jumped up the stairs, holding the scissors at arms length to defend herself. She stood on the landing, looking confused so see no one was there.

Suddenly she felt a forceful push from behind. She tripped then fell backwards down the stairs, tumble after tumble until painfully hitting the wooden flooring below. She let out a muffled cry at the sudden stinging, throbbing sensation on her left side.

Jessie had landed directly on her scissors and they were now embedded in her side, the blood already soaking through her shirt.

She grabbed at the handles, taking a deep breath she pulled with all her might until the scissors came free, letting a strangled sob escape her throat.

She stumbled as she tired to move. Looking to the banister for support she heaved herself up and tired to run but couldn't. She looked up into the face of the dark stranger. The W painted on his forehead was a troubling distraction as she felt the tip of a blade rip at her thoart. It didn't quite compute, there was no pain, only a rush of pure adrenaline as she felt the flow of blood squirt from her neck in unrelenting lines.

Her vision went cloudy, she tired to scream but no noise would come. Her body slumped over, falling to her knees without control her frantic hands tired to stop the flow of blood but it was over. Jessie's life was over.

A final thought passed through her mind as the room went dark as charcoal. After all these years in a depressing, abusive relationship she truly thought that Pete would have been the one to kill her. After Pete's death the opportunity for a second chance had never been clearer, now her chances were up.

The thoughts turned to her son's, what would they do? How would they get by without her? Everything was a hazy darkness as the room came in and out of focus. The stranger's boots her last haunting vision.

* * *

Carl was tending to Judith when he heard the sound of the front door opening. He noticed the noise was deliberately quiet, hinges squeaked in protest as the door was pushed gingerly bit by bit. He knew Michonne and his father was in the frontroom, only paces away from the front door.

Carl backed out of the kitchen, deciding without hesitation to slip undetected out the back door with Judith in tow. Once outside he moved quickly to the frontroom window and tapped loudly. Michonne sat up from the sofa, a confused expression forming on her face as she noticed Carl outside. Luckily for Carl the weather had been unbareably hot this last week and the window was open. He stuck his head through, warning Michonne and his father that someone was in the house.

Rick acted quickly, dismounting Michonne's Katana from the wall, he braced himself against the doorway to the frontroom, waiting. Michonne stood by his side, ready.

Rick could hear the sound of footsteps building towards the frontroom. He readied the katana high in the air as the door was swung open with force, revealing the hooded attacker with a knife held firm in their hand.

No time was wasted. The katana came down in one quick swipe, piercing through the attacker's skull, killing them dead.

The body fell to the floor with a loud thump as Rick exhaled a deep breath, spotting the W etched into their forehead.

Looking out the window to his son and daughter he decided to search the house.

"I'll get the gun from upstairs. Here, take the Katana. Keep Carl and Judith save"

Michonne nodded and followed Rick towards the kitchen. She exited through the back door to join Carl by the window, taking a stance against the outside wall she waited for the next attack.

Upstairs Rick had found the gun and quickly searched the rest of the house. Confident that no one else had gotten in he rejoined Michonne and his children outside.

"Carol went by the pantry, we need to find her" Carl said under his breath.

"She'll be fine" Rick answered.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire filled the air, taking the group by surprise.

"Stay back!" Rick ordered, edging towards the end of the wall to get a better look. He slowly peered his head around and could clearly see three people engaged in a shooting match. He soon realised it was two against one as the singular person took no time in gunning the other two down. Rick could see they were gunless, only carrying knifes they fell to the floor defeated.

Rick was trying to make out the gunman who was dressed head to toe in black, their eyes hard to make out in the harsh sunlight. The sun shone directly into their face, lighting up the painted 'W' Rick could now clearly see the attacker.

He took aim, his hands outstretched, only something stopped him. The movements of the person was all to familiar as they paced with confidence across the street.

It was Carol.


	16. Chapter 16

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 16

"This is life now, what happened this afternoon that's just a taste of what's to come. People need to be trained, prepared. They need to protect themselves"

Rick was sitting opposite Deanna in the same wing chair as the day he and his own had first arrived in Alexandria. The woman before him was broken, still utterly devastated by the death of her husband and still just as pig ignorant to the reality of their now crucial situation.

Earlier that day Carol had acted without remorse, taking out the Wolf's mercilessly one by one. Their strategy had been to attack on the spot, killing people while they sat in their houses, unaware of the danger lurking between the safety of the walls.

Rick and Carol had killed as many as they could under the circumstances, moving from street to Street and house to house, armed and ready. Both were troubled to find that a few of the attacker's had got away outside the walls, only confirming the probable second attack. The people of Alexandria had seen nothing like it before and some were traumatised beyond repair from the cruel outcome of the afternoon's events.

Carol had been the one to discover Jessie.

She could hear the familiar thud of arms batting against the window, the nets hiding the body behind them discreetly. The scrape of nails down the glass did little to reassure her already doubtful suspicions that whoever was behind that net was now a walker.

Carol braced herself as she stepped inside slowly, machine gun held firm like a babe in arms. The sun was now facing the east as she made her way to the dark and dingy front room, determined to kill whoever was there.

Once inside her theory was proven true as she watched Jessie claw frantically at the window, the light from the sun had now dissipated, rejected from the house. Carol's footsteps startled Jessie and she turned, her eyes blood shot red, her skin as pale as snow. She moved forward one disjointed step at a time, her movements awkward and jagged.

"I'm sorry" Carol said as she took aim, pulling the trigger so effortlessly.

Jessie's head splattered against the window, the glass covered in sickly red blood.

Outside Rick was on guard and waiting. The gun shot from inside Jessie's house only affirmed his worries and he couldn't help but feel utterly saddened by her death.

Carol finally left the house after searching for anyone or anything still left. Sam was no where to be found and this troubled her more deeply than she cared to admit. Rejoining her friend outside she found Rick deep in thought. The look on his face was hard to pin point, but Carol could tell he needed no further explanation of his friend's demise.

"She was a good woman" He suddenly said looking towards the sun. "She deserved better"

Carol exhaled an exhausted breath. "Don't we all deserve better?"

She met his gaze as the sun lit up the blue ice of his eyes, seeing the feeling behind them, the bitter sadness.

"There was no trace of her boys, we need to find them"

Rick could only nod in response, looking towards the far end of the street where Deanna's house sat, completely untouched by the earlier chaos.

"Find Michonne and make sure the survivor's are OK. I'm gonna go find out where Deanna's been hidin' this whole time"

And now Rick sat, face to face with a very dishevelled leader, her hair a tangled mess, the half eaten remains of last night's dinner and the bottle upon bottle of wine was more than telling of her mental state. She almost didn't care when Rick had recalled the horrors of the day. Too self absorbed in her own grief to feel anything for her towns people. The self pity was becoming tiresome, something Rick could relate to without a doubt but tiresome all the same.

"Where were you today?" Rick asked, amazed at how Deanna and her boys had remained untouched from the ambush.

"Hiding" Deanna honestly responded. She didn't seem fazed by her obvious cowardice, nor did she seem to care about the town's safety.

"Hidin'" Rick repeated, the disgust evident in his voice.

"You knew about the attack and you just hid?"

"I had to keep my boys safe. I couldn't face another loss, their all I've got left"

Rick looked to his hands, trying his hardest to remain civil but the anger was already bubbling.

"People died today..families broken. Jessie's dead and her boys are left parentless...Maybe things would have been different if you had helped. Your boys...Spencer can use a gun. You're meant to be our leader"

Deanna shot Rick a cold look. "No one needs me as a leader, I'm not what these people need Rick...you are"

Rick held her gaze as his face hardened.

"You have survived out there, I haven't. Your people trust you and I know you can keep this place safe. So I'm handing the position over to you, do you accept?"

* * *

It was early morning and Rick sat at the small dining table in the kitchen. He was nursing a cold beer that Carol had grabbed from the pantry and the alcohol was already humming through his system as he tired to focus on the plan ahead.

He looked up to see Michonne enter the kitchen, her stance was almost intimidating as she stood against the door wearing a strap top with jogging bottoms. Rick averted his gaze when he noticed she was braless also, he didn't need any other distractions tonight.

"I wondered where you got to" she said as she poured herself a glass of water.

"What are you doing down here?"

Rick swallowed another mouthful of his beer. "I've just been thinkin' bout things. Can't get my mind off what happened today"

Michonne placed a hand on her hip as she set her glass back down on the counter. "Yeah, it was pretty intense"

"Deanna's in a bad place. I went by to see her earlier, she hid herself and boys away after seein' what that gang could do, she did nothin'. Now she's sayin' she wants me to lead this place."

"And that's what you wanted right?" Michonne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was...until Deanna said bout hidin'. It got me thinkin'. Ya know she's willin' to put her family first, their needs before anyone elses. We don't owe these people anything Chonne, I mean after what happened to you with Pete and your arm, I think it's for the best if we stick to Deanna's way of thinkin'

Michonne moved closer until her hands rested on the dinning chair opposite where Rick sat at the far end of the table.

"So you're saying that we should just think of ourselves, put our family first. Would you still have thought the same if you could have saved Jessie today?"

Rick looked at the half empty beer bottle in front of him. "I would have helped Jessie because she helped me"

"And Deanna hasn't? She took us in Rick, gave us a chance to start again. What you're saying is wrong. You want to lead? You have to think of everyone in this place as family otherwise you say no"

"But these people, their not our family"

Michonne's face was hard to read as she edged closer to Rick's side of the table. "Remember back at the prison? You had a hard time accepting me, trusting me. Now look where we are, how far we've come. I trust you with my life, we need each other. We need people to get the world back to how it was. The way things were before here, that wasn't living that was just existing. We have a chance to make a life here just like you said, lets do it the right way"

Her stare was piercing as she gazed into the cold blue of his eyes, her body so close to his now that she could feel the heat radiating between them. Suddenly she was being pulled downwards onto Rick's lap and he held her there in a tight grip as his eyes softened with something Michonne was certain she had seen before, a heavy glazed desire.

"I love you" he said, so certain it was almost painful to her ears. She stared down at his face, the sharp cheekbones and lines under his eyes, the pink sensual lips that knew her so intimately, she couldn't help but feel at home. She was too emotionally involved with Rick now, too far gone with everything they had been through together to deny him what he needed. She rested her forehead to his, feeling the weight of his troubles almost unload onto her as she stroked his arms up and down.

"I know why you don't want these people apart of our family" She declared with confidence. "You don't want to feel responsible for any more lives, you can't bare to lose anyone else. But part of living is losing...I've accepted it for what it is...you have to do the same"

Rick's eyes glowed with warmth as he smiled, revealing a hint of teeth. It was something that was so rare to see, something that he shared just with her.

"Christ...you know me better than I know myself" he chuckled.

"Yep...and one more _thang..._ please smile more. You have so many reasons to smile Rick"

He stroked her cheek, bringing his hand up past her dreads he pulled her into a comforting hug. Resting his head on her chest he breathed deep allowing himself to completely relax around the body held firm in his lap.

"Lets just forget about today for tonight...don't think about that gang" Michonne said cupping his face in her hands.

"Chonne...would you...can we just..." He trailed off, forgetting himself in that moment.

"What do you want?" She already knew the answer to that question because she wanted exactly the same thing Rick was trying to suggest. She felt his breathing hitch slightly as his hands roamed over her toned thighs, looking down, deeply into his eyes she felt his body moving suggestively against hers.

Rick didn't want to push any boundaries tonight, he knew how much Michonne was still hurting after everything that had happened between them. These last few weeks she had continued to wear a brave face. To everyone else she seemed completely at ease, but Rick could sense her pain as he too felt it everyday. He wanted just one night to forget the burden of their loss. To forget how utterly guilty he felt for everything. To take Michonne's mind of their baby that never was and just remember how good it felt to be as one.

He stared into her soulful eyes and could see she wanted it just as bad. He brought his lips to hers slowly, sensually, closing his eyes he drank in her scent. Concentrating on every stoke of her tongue and brush of her lips, he slid the straps to her top, up, over her shoulders until her pert breasts were exposed, her nipples hardening under the caress of the cool night air. He played with her nipples, kissing and biting until his face was buried between her cleavage.

"I've missed you so much baby" he said as he raised his head. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off Rick's lap as he laid her down, gently onto the dinning table. Then her jogging bottoms were carefully removed and she could feel the wet, warm roll of Rick's tongue lapping lovingly against her pussy. She moaned softly as Rick swirled over her clit, circling, licking then sucking until he had her panting beneath him.

Michonne could feel the vibration of his moaning against her centre and she looked down to see him totally worshipping her body, enjoying himself as much as she was.

"God Rick...you love that don't you"

"Hmmm" was his response as she felt his tongue prod at her entrance. He looked up through hooded eyes, his arousal causing him to pant.

"I love pussy" He smiled between her legs, earning a genuine laugh from Michonne. "I ain't complaining about that" she joked.

Rick took his time to please her, long, slow licks up and down, so soft Michonne thought at one point he was trying to kill her. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, the build up steady but explosive. She came undone against Rick's mouth as he lapped up everything she had to offer, moaning at the taste.

When she was finished he sat up, proud of himself and Michonne practically leapt into his arms, holding him tight as if her life depended on it.

"You enjoy that?" he asked. They locked eyes and the world around them just seemed to fall away.

"Would you fuck me?" a whisper, so quiet into her ear sent shivers along her already too sensitive skin. Rick backed away to sit in the chair once again as Michonne got to work freeing his swollen erection, so long and slick with pre-cum. She pumped him a few times in her hand, watching as Rick groaned softly, the sensation causing more wetness to trickle from the head down towards his ridiculously tight balls.

"Do you like that?" Michonne's voice was a breathy whisper as just the sight of Rick so aroused was turning her on once again. "So much pre-cum, I'm going to call you slick Rick" She smiled up at him, his face glowing redder as he blushed.

"Chonne...please...sit on my cock" he groaned, pulling her towards him.

She hovered over him briefly before guiding him towards her entrance. Slowly she took him all the way in, adjusting to the stretch as Rick grabbed her hips and pushed in further, deeper until his balls hit her pussy.

"Ummm...yes" he moaned. With his hands still held firm on her hips he manoeuvred her body up and down other his now painful erection, almost losing it form the sounds of wet noises as their bodies worked together. "That feels so good...just like that" Michonne rolled her hips as she picked up the pace, slamming her ass up and down, slapping Rick's balls with each forceful thrust. Rick was whimpering now, the delicious sounds hot against her chest.

"Yes, oh God Michonne!" she reached down to play with his balls and the feeling drove him crazy as he gripped onto Michonne's juicy ass for dear life. His nails imprinting half moon marks into her damp skin. He came hard, the pleasure so intense as he shot his load deep inside her, their juices mixing together as Rick tired to thrust a few more times before the slippery wetness caused him to slip out.

He pulled Michonne into a loving embrace, his hug conveying every emotion he had ever felt for her. She truly was his angel.

They sat like that for a few moments as they caught their breath, neither of them thinking of the days events or the past only the future. Tomorrow would be a new day for Alexandria and God would they need to be ready.


	17. Chapter 17

_A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my first ever fic! This will be the final chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. I will be writing a new piece pretty soon which will focus on Rick's and Michonne's budding relationship from the prison days up to the present. I have a lot of ideas in my head at the mo for this new story and would love feedback once it starts. Again thank you!_

Unspoken Boundaries

Chapter 17

Rick stood by Deanna, both looking worryingly up at one of the safe Zone's many walls. It had come to Rick's attention that whoever had gotten in yesterday, had did so by climbing their way up and over into Alexandria without being spotted. This discovery only further infuriated Rick beyond belief. He spat his opinion at Deanna, yelling that this is why someone must be on watch all the time, 24/7.

Deanna took the abuse knowingly. She didn't have the strength to argue her point or excuse her naive behavior, she was just relived that Rick was willing to take the burden of being leader off her shoulders and onto his own.

After their conversation in the early hours of the morning, Rick had come round to Michonne's way of thinking. Finally accepting that everyone in this community mattered, not just his own. Now Rick was taking matters into his own hands and he expected everyone else to fall in line and do as they were told or they would be outcasted, it was that simple.

The first port of call for Rick was to strengthen the walls surrounding the town and he needed help to do it. He insisted that Deanna call a meeting and explain to the Alexandrians that she was stepping down as leader, that meeting hadn't gone so smoothly.

* * *

The night air was cool as people gathered outside in a courtyard opposite Deanna's house. Ron and Sam were present, the news of their mothers death had been a low blow to their already painful grief and both seemed worryingly distant, almost ghost like in appearance. They had been found separately, Sam locked away in a cupboard upstairs and Ron was found in a nearby neighbour's house, luckily unharmed from the attack. Ron stood singularly amongst the gathering. His face cold and emotionless as he waited for the meeting to end. His brother Sam stood loyally by Carol, the only person he felt any trust towards.

Deanna stood in the middle of the group. Her eyes glazed and disorientated, she seemed like a walker almost, frail and weak without feeling. Like a shell, empty and lost.

"We're here tonight for the announcement of my decision to step down as leader, the role will now be Rick's. This isn't up for debate or discussion. We will do what needs to be done to stay alive. Yesterday was a horrid day for everyone involved and we need to prepare ourselves for a second attack"

The sounds of voices could be heard in the crowd as people argued the decision, reluctant to follow any orders from Rick.

"How can we trust him!" Someone shouted. "He waved a gun around for Christ sake!"

Deanna sighed, "You all will respect this decision. Rick and his group have lived outside these walls, they understand the threats out there. We need to catch up or we will die, nothing was more telling than yesterday. We owe Rick and Carol our lives"

Rick stood beside Michonne in the crowd. Already growing tired of the Alexandrians reluctance to learn how to survive.

"You all need to be trained" Rick suddenly bellowed out into the night air. "You all need to learn how to use a gun, how to keep your families safe. Those people yesterday...they will be back, maybe more. This ends tonight. No more bullshit. Tomorrow we will start reinforcing the walls, training people up"

The people stood quiet as they listened, finally understanding the many threats outside their safe haven. Unfortunately these ideas were nothing more than a pipe dream as a nearby chapel gave way, the foundations rotten and weak, falling like the remains of everyones hopes onto a nearby wall. The town's people watched as the wall crumbled from the weight, taking down the walls aligned either side to it, rumble, wood and timber flying in all directions. The sound was like nothing Rick had ever heard, creaks and bangs as loud as ever, drawing walkers without fail.

Rick looked on horrified as people screamed in shock. "Run!" He yelled as people shot off in all directions in an attempt to shelter themselves from the remains of the chapel.

Rick grabbed onto Michoone and Carl, pulling his family under him he used his body to protect them. Judith was held in Michonne's arms and she started crying loudly. A row of walls were now down, leaving a dangerous, gapping hole exposed to the outside world and Rick could only yell in frustration.

"Fuck!" He spat.

Carol ordered Sam to stay back as he grabbed onto her for protection, watching as the dust from the damage started to lift. The atmosphere was now a hazy darkness as dust filled the air, making it difficult to see anyone or anything. Then it happened, the familiar sound of wailing and groans carried through the air like an unwelcome stench, snapping Rick into action. He freed Michonne and his children from under him, beckoning with his head to move towards the houses. "Come on!" He yelled. Ron followed as Carl pulled him in their direction, as did Deanna and her sons. The smell of decaying flesh was now heavy in the air as the walkers descended upon Alexandria. Rick looked back a few times to see the occasional face, flesh and bone exposed as the dust dissipated around the walkers, the groans growing louder with each foreboding step they took.

Rick opened the door to the first house they got to, allowing Michonne and his children in first, then Carol, Sam and Ron. Deanna and her boys were not long behind them, rushing past Rick frantically. Rick looked up to see a man fighting for his life against a walker, his face a mask of pure terror. The shock got the better of him and the walker grabbed his arm, biting ruthlessly until the man's screams echoed into the night. Suddenly Maggie and Glenn came running through the cloud of dust, grabbing the door to the house just as Rick was about to close it.

The group were now inside and Rick and Glenn wasted no time pushing what furniture they could up against the door. The curtains to the windows were then drawn as the group huddled together in the living room, the fear growing by the second.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Spencer and Rick violently grabbed his arm, pulling him downwards.

"Stay down and shut up" He quietly ordered,

"We have to be guiet or they will follow us" Spencer nodded sheepishly, taking a seat on the wooden floor.

Michonne snuck a peak out of the window, pulling the curtain to one side. She couldn't see any walkers roaming near the houses but could tell by the screams from outside that they were close by. looking on further down the street she could see rows upon rows of walkers, the biggest herd she had ever seen flooding through the wreckage unrelentingly.

"Rick you need to see this"

He moved to her side, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as he peered through the glass, his breathing increasing by the sheer volume of walkers now roaming the safe zone.

"Fuckin' hell" He cursed

"We need to get out of here" Michonne said, her eyes wide with fear.

"What are we going to do?" Deanna asked, panicked.

"We need to cover ourselves in walker blood...guts...anything that will disguise us" Rick said, his voice breathy and rushed.

"What?!" Spencer cried.

"It's the only way we will make it out alive" Glenn answered.

"Glenn's right" Rick added.

"But what about the guns in the armory, shouldn't we get those first?" Spencer asked.

Rick let out a patronising, sarcastic laugh. "There's too many of em, we can't risk it. This is what we're gonna do, we're gonna each get a knife from the kitchen to protect ourselves. I'll go kill off a walker and bring it back here and we're gonna cover ourselves in it's blood. Glenn and Carol will keep watch and if anything happens you go out the back door towards the wall and climb over. Do not hesitate"

Carol nodded as Rick made his way to the kitchen to find the knifes, Michonne followed after him.

"Rick...please be careful" She pleaded. He looked up into her worried face, seeing the unease in her movements, her calmness quickly disappearing. A moment passed between them as they stared intently at each other, almost communicating without words. They had faced far worse than this, their history a broken record of repeat after repeat of tragedy, loss, dispar and greif. However Michonne was starting to wonder if this was their greatest challenge yet. To slip undetected through what seemed like thousands of walkers and reach the outside, alive.

"Keep Carl and Judith safe...here" Rick reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small hand gun which he placed into Michonne's hand, engulfing her hand with his own.

"I brought it just in case. After the attack yesterday I didn't want to take any chances"

Michonne nodded as she looked deeply into his eyes. She wished he could show her how frightened he was too, admit that this could be it for them but she knew he never would, so She stroked the stubble on his cheek, taking him by surprise.

"I love you" she whispered, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"I love you too"

They hugged passionately, neither one wanting to let go of the other until the sound of Carl's voice disturbed them.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Rick broke free from the hug, grabbing the chef knife from the counter he readied himself for the ordeal outside.

"We will speak later, keep your sister safe"

He gave one last look to Michonne then turned towards his son.

"Make sure Michonne is safe Carl, don't let her do to much with that arm". And with that he rushed past the others in the front room and left through the back door, all they could do was wait for him to return.

* * *

Outside Rick manoeuvred along the back of the house as silently as he could, chef knife held in an iron grip. The wails and moans af walkers like a wave of sound, rising and falling in pitch with the passing wind. The noise was more than unsettling, it was death in it's purest form.

Rick peered slowly from the side of the house, trying to spot a lone walker that wasn't too far away. He noticed one roaming dangerously close, so he picked up a stone from under his boot throwing it towards the walker to draw it's attention towards the back entrance. Rick didn't want to alert the other walkers and draw them towards the house so he continued to throw stones until the creature was now in front of him, arms outstretched and clawing for Rick in desperate need. The chef knife jabbed through it's skull in one quick motion, killing the walker stone dead.

Rick then heaved the skeletal body through the back door, an arm accidentally dislocated and fell detached onto the kitchen floor, the smell was putrid. Michonne and Carl came rushing through to find Rick cutting open the walkers chest. It's bones and organs exposed.

"Get the others!"

* * *

The group gingerly left the house and positioned themselves exactly how Rick had told them too. They moved into a cluster like- ball, Michonne held Judith in the centre with Carl, Ron. Sam and Deanna. Glenn and, Maggie were at the back while Rick, Carol, Spencer and Nicholas led at the front.

Rick wanted Deanna's son's exactly where he could see him. He didn't trust the young men to be out of his sight, one false move could jeopardise everything.

The group moved slowly as Rick had instructed, the walkers oblivious to their presence as they made their way across town. There was no sign of any of the other towns people. The screams and shrieks had died down only leaving behind the continual moans of the dead, the noise a terrifying reminder of how close the group now were to fatality.

The rumble and remains of the earlier chaos from the chapel had left a tempting entrance for the walkers to enter the safe zone, however that entrance was now a dangerous exit. There was no way that the group could possibly go out the gate with this many walkers present, they would be spotted and killed instantly. So Rick continued to lead the group towards the wreckage, one agonisingly slow step at a time

Ron was in the centre staring intently at Michonne, he knew she had a hand gun and he wanted it badly. He looked towards Rick, then back towards Carl, a dark haze washing over him as the feelings of hatred towards the outsiders started to resurface once more. He had been living with so much anger and frustration towards his father's death that he was blinded by an intense eagerness to avenge him. Now his mother had died also he felt no desire to keep living. He truly didn't care what his actions could do, he was beyond gone.

It happened too quickly for anyone to stop him. He snatched the gun from Michonne's hand before she had a chance to even protest and deliberately aimed for the back of Rick's head. Carl acted quickly pushing Ron's arm away from his father's direction just as the gun fired.

The bullet hit Nicholas instead, straight through his neck, blood spurting in all directions as his body hit the hard, cold ground. Deanna screamed in horror as she rushed to her son's body and Spencer followed. Michonne wasted no time in wrestling Ron for the gun, trapping the teenager in a headlock she fought for the weapon

"No!" Ron cried into the darkness. "He has to pay for killing my dad...he has to die!"

Michonne pulled the gun from Ron's trembling fingers and pushed him outside the circle, the walkers nearby had heard the gun shot and were now turning their heads in suspicion, dangerously close to the group.

Michonne looked from left to right, her breathing coming in rapid pants, they were absolutely surrounded. Ron came at her again in an attempt to push her and Judith into the walkers, giving her no choice but to shoot him square in the head. The gun shot ringing in everyone's ears from the close proximity. Things then just went from bad to worse.

A walker attacked Deanna, biting at her neck as she screamed in shock only attracting more as Spencer tired to save her. He too was devoured and mother and son's now lay together on the blood covered ground, their eyes glazed and white. Sam was beyond traumatised by the devastation and the small boy ran from Carol's side in an attempt to make it through the exit, only his actions caused more walkers to follow and Rick saw the distraction for the walkers an opportunity to keep pushing forward.

"Keep moving!" He ordered, hacking through walkers to make way for the group. Michonne held onto Judith in the centre as Carl used the gun to pick off walkers in the distance, clearing a path towards the exit. The group were huddled in a ball as Maggie, Glenn and Carol took care of the walkers surrounding them from the back and sides, easing through the herd as quickly as possible.

The wreckage was now in close proximity and Rick breathed a sigh of relief, darting through the destroyed walls he picked up the pace, only a walker came out of nowhere, teeth and jaws exposed, hands grabbing and scratching frantically.

He pushed the thing away with force, side stepping the bite just as Glenn stepped in and killed it.

The group ran towards the forest, taking shelter behind bushes they fell exhausted to the ground and caught their breath.

Rick looked through the surbbery towards the safe zone now absolutely infested with walkers. Alexandria had served a purpose in all their lives, especially Rick's. The town had played a huge part in bringing old demons to light, the grief he had suffered was still lingering when he had first arrived, now however he seemed cleansed from the experience. The place had been so promising, yet it's appeal was unfortunately it's demise, naively selling a dream which was just that, a dream.

Rick looked towards his family and thanked God the people still here were his people, only Daryl had never made it to the meeting. He had been out recruiting new members to bring back to Alexandria and he wondered if he would ever see his brother again. That thought saddened him beyond belief and he squeezed Michonne's hand for comfort.

"What now?" Maggie asked

* * *

The day was bright and warm, the forest alive with greenery and colour. A cabin stood tucked away amongst the trees, surrounded by spikes, spears and traps.

A child came toddling from the cabin, their dark hair and olive skin a strong contrast to the pale dust of the footpath they walked along. Their mother came after them, pulling the child into a tight embrace as they giggled playfully together. They stood up to the sound of footsteps approaching, two men carrying a deer for dinner strode confidentiality up to the cabin, avoiding the traps with knowledge.

They crossed the path and the child ran to their father as he swiped them up into his arms, smiling happily.

"His startin' to look like ya now Rick" Daryl said, making his way into the cabin were Carol, Glenn and Maggie waited with Carl and Judith.

Rick carried his son across the path towards the woman that meant more to him than life itself. Michonne stood grinning widely at her boys, her face full of health and radiance.

She had finally found her family

She was finally home.

The end


End file.
